Cousin Troubles
by Hikari-san42
Summary: Archived.
1. Of Moving

**Good news situation, bad news situation. **

**Good news: I managed to get enough muse to write the beginning.**

**Bad news: I have no story plot whatsoever, so I'm winging it. So don't get angry if I get Writer's Block. I once again have a very vague idea where I want to go with this, but I have no idea how to get there. **

**Also, reviews keep me going. They're like the best caffeine you can get. I will stay up till the sun comes up to write another chapter, if I get enough reviews. (Or as late my mother will let me stay up on school nights, but on weekends, I'll stay up.)**

**Oh and just so you know, inspiration hits me at weird times. In the shower, when I'm about to go to sleep, while I'm taking tests, (my teachers get so mad at me when I write down my thoughts on the test paper, and ask for it back A.S.A.P. because I can't remember what I wrote.), even while I'm writing other things. So if my updates don't have a pattern, that's why.**

**I'M TRYING TO AVOID USING THE CHIPETTES IN ANY WAY!! It's be done to death, so I'm not going to kill it some more.**

**A few months have past and it's now around Spring Break. (March)**

**I'm only doing one disclaimer:**

**Alvin, Simon, and Theodore don't belong to me, but Dani, Sarah, Bella, Kimmie, Dylan, Susannah, Brenda, Chris, and any other OC belong to me and can be used with my permission.**

**Cousin Troubles (If you can come up with a better name to this, please, tell me.)**

**Ch. 1 Moving.**

* * *

Dani sighed as she jumped off the bus. Why today, of all days, did Alvin have to act up? She tried to glare at the Chipmunk on her head, but just ended up crossing her eyes.

"I'm glaring at you, Alvin." She said, crossing her arms. Simon and Theodore grabbed onto her neck while her shoulders shifted. "Why did you do that?"

"Can I help it that the cake was calling my name and asking to be thrown?" Alvin defended.

"Yes, you didn't have to run all the way across the cafeteria and throw that cake." Simon's eyes were daggers. "And it's going to take forever for me to get all of this food out of my fur!"

"You should've gotten under the table like me and Dani did." Theodore chirped.

"Dani and I." Dani corrected absentmindedly. She opened the door, entered the house, and dropped her bag on the floor. The Chipmunks jumped off her shoulder and walked behind her as she made her way up the stairs. She was going to have a long nap.

"Dani, I'm so glad I caught you." Dani heard her mother's voice and froze. She sighed and slowly turned around.

"What?" She asked as Simon and Theodore climbed up the banister. Alvin stayed on the floor.

"Well, you remember you're cousin, Susannah?" Brenda asked her daughter. Dani nodded, slowly. She didn't really remember Susannah really well, just old memories. Susannah was Dani's mother's brother's child, and she was living with her grandparents on her mother's side, so Dani didn't see much of her anymore. Susannah's parents had died in a car accident when she was little, so Dani didn't remember them either.

"Well, her grandparents can't take of her anymore, so she's going to stay with us until they can find somewhere else to stay." _"That's all we need... Another kid running around here." _Brenda mumbled.

Alvin was off the floor before she finished. "WHAT?!" He, Theodore, and Dani all yelled.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Simon asked, the only to have kept his head.

"I assumed she could stay with you Dani." Dani held up her hands.

"No! We would end up fighting! Plus, you know she _see's dead people." _(A/n: That was a little Mediator reference)That was their little inside joke. When they were little, Susannah would say that she could see dead people. They always played that game.

"Dani, I can't help it. You know Sarah won't give up her room, and I don't want to push the boys out of their's..."

"So I have to give up mine?"

"I'm sorry, but you're the olde-" She was cut off by Simon snapping his fingers.

"We could move into Dani's room!" He said. Alvin and Brenda opened their mouths to object, but he continued. "She has enough room, and we spend so much time with her already, it doesn't really matter."

Dani smiled, "Yeah, I could clean off the shelves in my closet and they could each have one."

"It'll be like our own personal room." Simon was now trying to convince Alvin.

Brenda thought about it for a moment and smiled. "I'm fine with it," Dani held up her hand and Simon jumped to slap it. "One one condition." It seemed like Simon froze in mid-air. "Alvin has to agree with it."

Simon fell to the floor. "What?! What about me or Theodore?"

"You and Theodore already want to stay there, so it's up to Alvin. You all have to want to stay."

They all looked at Alvin. He put a finger to his lip in thought. "I guess."

"Cool!" Simon cried, jumping up to slap Dani's hand again.

"Sweet!" Theodore yelled, jumping around in circles.

"Let's go move!" Alvin cried, running up the stairs.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After they had moved everything into Dani's closest they noticed a problem.

"There's no way all our stuff is going to fit in here." Alvin said.

Dani groaned. She had worked so hard. She had thrown everything off her shelve, cut up her blankets to make beds, and had even made a little ladder, so they could reach the top shelves.

"All my things fit." Simon said, peering his head over the side of his shelve to look at Alvin. (He was on top.) Alvin glared up at him (he was on bottom) and Simon picked his head up a little to smile at Theodore. (He was in the middle.)

Theodore smiled right back, happy to have won the glaring contest over the middle shelve. Alvin had thrown a fit after he lost, but, somehow, Dani convinced him to take the bottom.

"My stuff fits too." He giggled. He jumped onto his new bed and bounced for a little. "I love the bed, Dani."

Dani laughed quietly and moved further into the closet to get a closer look. She frowned, all their stuff fit, but they had no room to walk around.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked them. They all paused what they were doing to think.

"What about the old trunk in Sarah's room? She doesn't use it anymore, and you could put it in front of your bed." Theodore said, smiling. He was so glad he remembered that.

"That'll do nicely. Thank you, Theodore." Dani said as she walked out the door.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Twenty minutes later, Dani came back dragging the dark brown trunk behind her.

"Told you she's get it." Simon said, looking at Alvin. He held out a hand, "Pay up." Alvin grudgingly pulled two crumpled dollar bills from under his stacked clothes.

"Phew! I thought I wasn't going to make it up here." Dani puffed. "Since when has this thing been so hard to pull up the stairs?" Dani pulled the trunk in front of her bed and collapsed on top of it. "Turns out, it wasn't in Sarah's room, anymore, my mom moved it into the garage."

Alvin looked triumphunt. "Give it back!" He declared, holding out his hand. "She didn't have to get it from Sarah. She just had to get it from the garage." Simon gave the money back to Alvin.

Dani opened the trunk. "Get your stuff." She said, as she got out some cardboard. She cut it into three pieces and taped it inside the trunk. It cut the trunk into three separate pieces. "There now you won't make it a mess." She said as she taped a blue piece of paper over the right side, a green in the middle, and a red on the left.

"Theodore gets the middle again?!" Alvin asked.

Dani just ignored him.

EKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

A few days later, everyone was in the living room. Everyone. Dani, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Bella, Kimmie, Sarah, and Dylan.

"So..." Dani said awkwardly. "Alvin, Simon, and Theodore moved into my room."

"What?!" Bella screamed.

"Oh, didn't I mention that my cousin is coming to live with us, so the boys have to give their room and come live with me?"

"Nope. But it sounded like something you should mention." Kimmie answered. Over the past few months they had become very close. Almost as close as her and Bella.

"When's your cousin getting here?" Dylan asked.

"Today or tomorrow." Dani answered absentmindedly. She had totally forgot.

"I hope she's hott." Dylan whispered. Dani, Sarah, Kimmie, and Bella shot up, and the Chipmunks who were sitting on their shoulders tumbled to the floor.

"What?!" All three screamed.

"You already have a girlfriend." Kimmie almost yelled.

"Not to mention that she's my best friend!" Bella was only a little louder than Kimmie.

"Or that she's my sister!" Sarah was also almost yelling, and Dani was proud of her. She was only seven, but she managed to understand what Dylan had been doing.

"Or that she's_ standing right here!!" _Now, Dani was yelling.

"Bad move, dude." Alvin said, pulling Theodore to his feet. "Now she's going to be mad at you until you buy her something."

"Boys are so stupid." Dani muttered, picking up Simon and setting his down right-side-up.

"No we're not! We're a lot smarter than you!" Alvin yelled. "Stronger too."

"Prove it." Bella said, eyebrows raising.

"Let's go." Dylan said, dusting imaginary lint off his shirt. "Right here, right now. A competition, brains and brawn." He stuck out his hand to shake. Dani took it without hesitation.

"Girls against boys." She said, smiling.

* * *

**The End! The end of this chapter! **

**Next time, I'll do the water balloon fight. Can't wait!**

**If you review, I'll try to update tomorrow. Reviews are what keep me going!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Of Water Balloons

**You asked, I delivered. I told you that if I get a lot of reviews I'll update. (3 IS A LOT)**

**I put another poll up! (I'll be putting new polls up every few days, so check my profile often.)**

**Wow, I don't have anything else to say. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

* * *

"What is the capital of Texas?" Alvin asked Kimmie. It was the fiftieth question they had asked today and it was getting a little old.

"Austin." Kimmie said without missing a beat.

"You cheated!" Alvin exclaimed, after looking at Simon to see if it was right. "You used your freaky witch powers to get the answer!"

"No." She said very clamly. "Where have I been living for the past few months?"

"Texas." Alvin said, slowly. His mind clicking into action.

"Where are we now?" Sarah asked, catching on.

"Texas."

"So it's only logical that I know what the capital of _Texas _is, because that's _where we are right now!"_ Kimmie was getting frustrated.

"Fine, you get a point." Alvin said, running across the table to put a point on the chalkboard under _girls._ So far it read:

_Girls: lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll Boys:lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll_

"I don't know about you guys, but this is getting a little boring." Theodore said, yawning. "Can we do something else?"

"Yah, it's a little obvious that we are equally matched at brains. _Even though I was answering all of our questions." _Simon muttered.

"We are tied." Sarah said, grabbing the chalkboard the recount that tallies. "Twenty- five and twenty-five. That means that we answered every question right."

"Fine, we'll move on, but only because I was getting bored too." Bella said, smirking. "How come you asked such easy questions?" She glanced at the boys.

"Don't look at me." Simon said, erasing the board. "Alvin came up with all the questions."

"Why am I not surprised?" Bella muttered.

"Hey! I thought those questions were really good!" Alvin exclaimed, jumping across Sarah's head and onto Dani's to be a little higher that Bella.

"Um, since when has, _where does milk come from, _been a good question?" Bella asked, standing on her tiptoes to glare at Alvin.

Dani clapped her hands to hush them. "Okay, enough. Break it up children. Am I going to have to separate you?"

Alvin glared at Bella one last time, and jumped down off of Dani's head.

"What are we doing next?" Theodore asked.

"Brawn." Dylan said, flexing his muscles. Dani popped him in the back of his head.

"It's not brawn, so stop calling it that." Dylan's face fell. "It's coordination, strength, and ultimate girl superiority."

"On which planet are girls the superior ones?" Dylan asked, rubbing his head.

"Um, excuse me, sexist piglet, most households are headed by women now." Bella said, glaring at him.

"Yah, because girls are mind ninjas. They bent our wills to let them rule." Alvin answered, glaring at Bella harder. "It wasn't like that in the 1800's."

"It was only like that because men were to scared to let the women have any rights. And they had a right to be scared, we are awesome." Kimmie glared at Alvin for Bella.

"ENOUGH!" Simon and Theodore yelled. "Can we move on?"

"Fine. Next to test coordination, strenght, and ultimate-" Dani stopped, when she saw Alvin open his mouth. "WATER BALLOONS!" She led the way to the door and pushed through without looking back.

Outside, there were two tubs filled with water balloons. Dani took a roll of tape out of her pocket and layed a line down in the center.

"You can't cross this line." She said tapping the line with her foot. "We will weigh every person here and at the end we weigh again. The team with the most extra weight looses."

"How does that help?" Alvin asked, totally confused.

"The team who gets hit with the most water balloons will weigh the most, Alvin." Sarah whispered.

"Oh."

"On three." Dani and everyone nodded.

"One!" All there hands grabbed a water balloon.

"Hold on!" Alvin yelled. "How are we supposed to throw these things? There bigger than we are!" He said, staring at a water balloon.

"There's something in your bucket to help you." Dani said, hand itching to throw the balloon.

Alvin ran up the side of the bucket and looked in. He pulled out a purple piece of cloth with yellow piece of elastic hanging off the sides. "Oh yes!" He yelled. "A slingshot!" He jumped off the bucket and handed each of his brothers an elastic. He then grabbed a balloon and placed it on the cloth. He gripped the cloth as tight as he could and pulled it back, so it was taught.

"Why did you give them a slingshot?" Sarah asked.

"Because it takes three of them to operate it, and can only launch one balloon at a time, so they basically have two people, while we have four. And they can't pick up the balloons so I gave it to them to be fair." Dani whispered back.

"Everybody ready now!?" Sarah yelled. Everyone nodded.

"On three." Dani yelled next. Everyone gripped their balloons tighter. "On-" She was interrupted, again.

"Three!" Bella yelled as she launched her balloon at Alvin. It hit it's mark, and Alvin tumbled to the ground, letting the slingshot go in the process. The balloon shot out and hit Bella in the face.

It was like the shot the was heard around the world, everyone started throwing things, even Simon and Theodore.

They didn't wait for Alvin to get up, just grabbed a balloon together, and threw it up. It flew over the line and hit Dani right on the top of her head.

She jumped and spun around facing them, _"This means war!" _She mouthed, grabbing a balloon. She threw it and Theodore managed to get out of the way. But it hit Simon smack in the stomach. He went down with an _oof._

Alvin in the meantime, had gotten up and had seen his brother go down. He had murder in his eyes. No one messes with his brother excepts him. He glanced around for the slingshot, and saw it. It had somehow gotten knocked into the pool!

"Why am I not surprised?" He muttered, as he dropped to all fours to run faster. He ran toward the pool and jumped in without thinking.

"Alvin!" Theodore yelled, but it was no use. He ran to the edge of the pool, and gasped. Alvin was no where to be found. And he couldn't swim! And there was no way he could go get him, he couldn't swim either. The only one of them that could was-

"Simon!" Theodore yelled, as Simon was just raising his head. "Simon! Alvin jumped into the pool!"

"What?!" Simon yelled, getting up and running at the pool at full speed. He threw his glasses at Theodore and dove in. He landed without a splash.

Theodore held his breath, and gasped when Simon came back up. He had Alvin! But what was Alvin grasping?

When they made it back to dry land, Simon layed Alvin down on the ground. "Don't do that, again!" He yelled, shaking Alvin.

Alvin smiled weakly. "Got the slingshot!"

Everyone else was blissfully unaware of all the drama happening at the pool. They were all to preoccupied at hitting the opposite team.

Dylan was barely holding up his end of the fight. Where were the Chipmunks?

Dani smiled as she threw another balloon at Dylan. It hit it's target with perfect precision.

By this time, the Chipmunks had managed to get situated and had launched another balloon. This one missed, but it told the girls there was fresh meat.

Sarah and Kimmie both threw a balloon at them at the same time. One missed, but the other hit Theodore. He managed to stay standing, but both Alvin and Simon were enraged.

Alvin gabbed a balloon, set it, pulled, and launched. It hit Sarah on the back. She spun around so fast she was a blur. But as she was spinning a hidden balloon came out of her hand, and hit all three of them.

Dylan grabbed another balloon, and looked into the bucket. Almost empty. He threw it at Dani and was satisfied when it hit and she took a few steps back.

Dani glared at Dylan and threw another balloon. He doged and it flew behind him. She turned to grab another balloon, but paused when she didn't heard the first one hit the pavement behind Dylan.

"DAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNIIIIIII!" She heard a high pitched voice scream, but it was nowhere near as high as the Chipmunks. That could only mean one thing.

Dani glanced around Dylan, and gasped. Susannah was standing in the driveway, all wet.

"Hi, Suze."

* * *

**Remember to review! I need reviews, or I will die.**

**Vote in my poll!**

**Review!**


	3. Of Hugs and Rooms

**New Chapter! Woot! **

**Now I know you're itching to read the next chapter, but I have important business to attend to.**

**First: Dani's cousin's name is Susannah. (Like the song. _Oh Susannah, don't you cry for me?!) _Not Susan. But for short you can call her Suze, not Suzie or Suzy. I had a lot of people PMing me and leaving reviews with the wrong name. (I know I get mad when people call me Liz or Eliza.**

**Second: I used a whole _Wolfman _scene. If you can find it, you get a prize. (It's not that hard. It takes up the whole last section of the chapter.)**

**Third: I noticed earlier that Dylan was acting a little obnoxious. And I have a perfectly logical explanation: At the beginning, Dylan was supposed to be bad, but I decided that wasn't the way I wanted it to go, so changed it, simply as that. But because he was supposed to be bad, I named him after a very rude boy at my school, and I (accidentally) started writing him like the boy at my school. But I hope I fixed it.**

**Fourth: I know, I haven't been thanking my reviewers, but I'm going to do that at the end. (For my oneshots too, because I didn't get a chance earlier.) But just to hold you over:**

**THANK YOU! YOU ARE WHAT MAKES MY WORLD TURN!**

**I think that's it. If I forgot anything, I'll put it in future Author's Notes.**

* * *

_"Daaaaaaannnnnniiiiii!"_

_Dani glanced around Dylan and gasped. Susannah was standing in the driveway, all wet._

_"Hi, Suze."_

"Dani! Look what you did to my new Shoes!" Susannah wailed. Dani glanced down at her shoes, and smiled.

"Suze, your shoes are fine. They aren't even wet."

Susannah looked at her shoes and sighed. "It's not just the shoes. I thought I was going to be welcomed with a hug, not a water balloon!"

By this time, everyone had gotten the hint to get lost.

"I declare the girls the winner." Dylan said, walking toward the driveway. He stopped when he got to Dani. "I apologize for being so pig-headed." He said as he pecked her on the cheek, "You are way cuter." Dani blushed, and smiled as he walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

"Come on, Kimmie." Bella said, grabbing the back of Kimmie's collar, "Let's go play video games at my house." They walked away.

"Well, Dani, I'm going to go change." Sarah said as she tried to slip past Susannah.

"Not so fast, Sarah." Susannah said. "Don't I get a hug?" She held her arms open.

"But I'm all wet." Sarah really didn't want to be there. She turned her big blue eyes on Susannah.

"Nice try." Susannah laughed, "But I'm all wet too." Sarah sighed, and fell into her embrace. Susannah squeezed with all her might and Sarah cringed. "There, that wasn't so hard." Susannah said, pulling away. Sarah smiled the best she could and raced into the house.

Alvin glared at Susannah with all his might, but she didn't see. So he climbed up Dani's leg and onto her shoulder, and fixed Susannah with the meanest glare he could.

"Ahhhhh!" Susannah screamed. Dani took a few steps back. "Rat! Dani there's a rat on your shoulder!" She swung her arm out and knocked Alvin off her shoulder. But Dani backed up to far, so her heels were brushing the water of the pool. Which meant that Alvin landed in it, again.

He struggled to stay afloat, but was barely succeeding.

"Help!" He barely managed as he went under. Simon sighed, took off his glasses, handed them to Theodore, and jumped back in. He came back up a few seconds later, and Dani bent down to grab them out of the water.

"Don't do that!" Susannah cried. "They carry germs and disease!"

"Shut. Up. Susannah." Dani said very calmly. She turned back to Alvin. "Are you alright?"

He coughed a few times and nodded. "A little waterlogged, but okay."

Susannah gasped. "It talked!"

"No duh." Alvin muttered as a joke, but Dani wasn't in a joking mood.

"What's wrong with you?!" She nearly screeched, pointing at Susannah.

"I told you there was a rat..." She trailed off as she got a better look at Alvin.

"Does he look like a rat to you?!" Dani yelled, glancing at Alvin. She winced. "Well, he looks like a rat now.." His fur, clothes, and hat were plastered to his body. "But does..." She trailed off again, glancing at Simon who was in the same state. Then her eyes rested on Theodore. She picked him up. "Does he look like a rat?"

Susannah shook her head, staring at Theodore. She had seen him somewhere before...

Dani sighed, finally running out of steam. "You need to go inside to dry off before you get sick." She said, setting Theodore on the ground.

"Blow dryer or towel?" Simon asked.

"I would say blow dryer, but _someone _used it to make a canon a few months ago." Both Alvin and Simon looked guilty.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Alvin yelled, turning and marching toward the house.

"Yes, you did!" Simon yelled, running after him. "You blackmailed me into doing it, so you could get rid of the squirrels!"

Theodore looked at his brothers, shrugged, and turned. "Nice meeting you!" He yelled, running after his brothers.

"That... was weird." Susannah said.

"Suze." Dani had finally forgiven Susannah. She held her arms open. "You learn to love 'em." She muttered.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Alvin, would you like to do the honours?" Dani glanced down at Alvin, while turning the door knob.

"Drum roll, please, Theodore." Alvin glanced at Theodore. Theodore straightened up and knocked on the wall. They all stared in awe at him.

"What?"

"Since when do can you drum?" Alvin asked, dumbfounded.

"I.. don't know?" Theodore was equally confused. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

Dani clapped her hands. "We will explore this at a later date. Alvin? If you please?"

Dani threw the door open and Alvin ran in. "Welcome to your room!" He sang as he and his brothers jumped on the bed.

Susannah was in awe. It was perfect. It had dark blue black-out curtains covering the widows. (Every other room had black, except Dani's, who had dark purple.) The bedspread was a deep midnight black, and the walls were painted a raven black. (A/N: There is a difference.) What she didn't know was that the walls were painted that color to hide the paint war the boys had had in there a few days prior.

"Do you like it?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, it's perfect." She fell onto the bed. "Thank you."

"Come on, boys. Let's let Suze have some time alone." Dani smiled, and Alvin, Simon, and Theodore ran out the door.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Alvin tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't take it anymore! He kicked off the covers and grabbed the ladder. He quickly climbed up past Theodore's shelf and climbed onto Simon's.

He reached down and shook Simon awake.

"Wha?! Wha?! Ah?!" Simon yelled, sitting up. Alvin clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Ssshh!"Alvin said, shinning a penlight in Simon's face. "Simon, it's me, Alvin."

Simon glared and pushed Alvin's hand off his face, causing Alvin to drop the light. "Glad to meet you." He said, grabbing Alvin's hand and shaking it. "Now may I go back to sleep?" He flopped back down on the pillow.

Alvin grabbed Simon's head lifted it and dropped in back onto the pillow. "Simon, little Miss. Susannah is a witch, and I'm not gonna rest till I prove it."

Simon sighed and sat up. "And apparently neither am I."

Alvin jumped up. "Are you in or in?"

Simon fell back and rubbed his face. "Given those choices, I'm in." He said standing up. "But on one condition." He towered over Alvin, using his two extra inches to his advantage. "If we prove she's not a witch, then you have to give up this whole monster craziness."

Alvin contemplated it for a moment then stuck out his hand. "Deal."

* * *

**Cue _Munks on a Mission_.**

**I know I borrowed, but I was stuck. Then I realized_, "Oh! Simon and Alvin's conversation in Wolfman." _So I used it. I actually grabbed the DVD, stuck it in my computer, and watched it while I was writing this, so it's pretty accurate. I already decided to use a lot of the quotes, because they were simply genius. And when I was typing this my brain was already writing the paragraphs with them in it. I just don't know where they're going to go.**

**Anyway, this chapter was short, but I hope the next one will be longer.**

**Oh, and apparently, (to some people), my last plea for reviews was a little morbid. (_Review or I'll die.) _So I'm going to go with something different.**

**Review or I'll sick my werewolf on you!  
Go Theodore, go!**


	4. Of Witch Hunts

**It took me a while, but I did it! **

**I have an excuse for why I haven't updated in a while.**

**Everyone knows about the foot surgery I had back at the end of February right? (If you don't then don't worry. I forgot about it too.) Well, a few weeks after that. (When my foot was all better.) My friend accidentally smashed down on it really hard, and the nail (still being maluable) curved back down into my foot. So I had to go back to the doctor and get it cut open, again, so I could walk again.**

**That was yesterday, and you may be asking why I didn't sit down and write this then, well, for some unknown reason, my toe felt better when I was walking, so there was no way I was going to be able to sit around writing with my toe aching.**

**Oh and this chapter has mention of music (like notes and stuff) and I would like to say that most of it is accurate. (I'm in band, so I know what music looks like.) The only thing I didn't know was what harmonica music looked like, so I guess that it looked like normal music.**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

* * *

"Hurry up, Simon!" Alvin wined.

"Not everyone has your great eyesight, Alvin." Simon retorted, slamming into a wall for the third time. "Ouch."

"Well, if you would just take my hand instead of trying to walk alone..."

"Shut up." Simon muttered, hitting the wall again. His glasses fell to the floor. _"This is getting ridiculous." _He muttered. "When we find my glasses, remind me to _kill you!_" Simon muttered dropping to the floor, but it was no use. Alvin already had them in his hand.

"Found them." He muttered, sticking his hand hand out for Simon to grab. He did so gratefully. Alvin held out his glasses and Simon snatched them out of his hand. He adjusted them and placed them back on his nose. Alvin held out his hand, and Simon grabbed it. "Lead the way, my life is in your hands." He muttered, sarcastically.

They walked straight for about five yards, and Simon could sense passing Sarah's room. Alvin led him into their old room, and Simon immediately pushed Alvin into a corner. Susannah was moving around.

"Simon wha-?" Simon clapped a hand over Alvin's mouth. He drew a finger to his mouth, and even though he couldn't see it, he was sure Alvin could.

Alvin's eyes widened when he saw something behind Simon, so he quickly spun around. But he couldn't see it. It was a new moon, so that wasn't a help, and no light could escape in through the blackout curtains, anyway.

He felt someone pass him and go out the doorway. His eyes narrowed. What was she up to? He looked at Alvin and nodded. Alvin grabbed his hand and they raced down the stairs, Simon only tripping once.

When they got back down the stairs they saw the kitchen light was on. Simon sighed, _"Ah, sweet normalcy." _He thought, rubbing his hand on his fur. Alvin had sweaty hands.

But then he blanched, Susannah was coming back! He put his hand over Alvin's mouth and pulled them under the counter. He sighed when Susannah passed.

There were times when Alvin's eyesight came in handy and times when his hearing was important. Like now, Alvin wouldn't have know she was coming until she turned that corner, but by then it would've been to late. But he had heard her coming and had gotten him and his brother to safety.

"What was she carrying?" Simon asked, even in the minimal kitchen light, he couldn't see that well.

"A few spices, some paper, and some scissors." Alvin snapped his fingers. "Why didn't we bring Theodore? He could tell us which spices she had." And now would be one of the times when Theodore would be important.

"Let's go back to bed." Simon said, yawning. "We can find out more in the morning."

Alvin sighed and admitted defeat. He grabbed Simon's hand again and led him back up the stairs in the dark.

When they got back to bed, Simon couldn't fall back asleep. She had risked a lot turning on the kitchen light. Dani's parents' bedroom was right next the kitchen. What had been so important the she had risked being caught?

He glanced at the clock. It's green numbers blinked: 2:45. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The next day was Saturday. So Alvin and Simon had the chance to sleep in.

"Hop up here, Theodore." Dani said patting the table. And Theodore happily obliged.

"What are we doing?"

"You're going to show me how well you drum." She set a miniature drum set in front of him. His eyes lit up upon seeing it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. running his hands over the smooth edges.

"You know how Dylan's in wood shop?" Theodore nodded. "He made them."

"Wow." He muttered. "How do I play them?"

Dani sighed and handed him a pair of miniature drumsticks.

"Oh." He murmured and got set the bang them as hard as he could.

"Not so fast." Dani scolded. "I want you to actually play something."

"Fine." He got set again and brought the sticks on the drums.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Dani stared at him in awe. "Wow." She said, breathless. "Where did you learn to drum?"

Theodore opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Can't you let us have one minute of sleep." Alvin complained, coming down the stairs. Simon elbowed him.

"Manners." He muttered.

"Sorry." He muttered back. Dani snapped her fingers.

"Can I get you do something for one second?" She asked them. The nodded, slowly. "Alvin go get your harmonica." She said over her shoulder as she picked up Simon and Theodore and ran into the living room.

She set Simon on the keyboard sitting in the corner, Theodore on the coffee table, and left the room to get the drum set.

When she came back, Alvin was standing next the Theodore, out of breath, with the harmonica next to him. She set the drum set in front of Theodore and pulled Simon and the keyboard to the middle of the room. She flipped the switch that turned it on and they looked at her scepticaly.

"What are we doing?" Theodore asked.

"An experiment." She said, grabbing her sheet music off the bookcase.

"What kind of experiment?" Simon asked, suspicious.

"A musical experiment." She answered, grabbing her music stand from the corner, and bringing it to the middle of the room. She pushed it down so they could see it, and set the music on it.

"Why is Simon standing on the keyboard?" Alvin asked.

"I've been teaching him how to play." She answered. She picked the music back up and rifled through it. She selected a piece, set it on the stand, and threw the rest on the couch.

The Chipmunks stared at it in disbelief.

_"The Chipmunk Song?" _They asked, amazed.

"Why do you have the Chipmunk song music?" Simon asked.

"Because, before you came along, I wanted to play it, but now I don't have time."

"Um, Dani, I don't know if you noticed this, but that's _piano _music, not harmonica." Alvin said, studding the two staffed music before him. "Why does it have two staffs on one line?"

"Or drums." Theodore added.

"I know." She said digging something out of her pocket. "I had my band director make this, just in case." She said, setting two more pieces of paper on the stand. One had a _Harmonica _printed in huge letters in the top right hand corner, and the other had _Drums._

Theodore studied his. "Why does it all look so different?" He asked, indicating all three pieces of music.

"Mine has a staff for each hand." Simon answered. "Alvin's has one staff, because he has to blow into his and can only do one note at a time. And your's doesn't have a staff, because you have to do rhythms."

"Oh, okay."

"I have a problem." Alvin said, "I can't read music."

Dani sighed. "I'll teach you."

EKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

That night Simon stayed awake, listening. Nothing seemed weird, he was about to lay down to go to sleep, when he heard Susannah get out of her bed.

_What's she up to now? _He asked himself. He quickly slid down the ladder, and shook Alvin awake.

"Wha?" Alvin asked, bolting awake. But as he was sitting up, he banged his head into Simon's. Simon fell backward rubbing his head.

"Watch it." He hissed. Alvin jumped out of bed and started pulling his sweater over his head.

"What's going on?"

"Susannah just got up." He muttered back. Alvin jumped up.

"Yes! Now we can catch her in the act!"

"Shush!" Simon shushed. "Dani'll hear you, and we'll be in so much trouble, I don't even want to imagine it." Simon rubbed his temples.

Alvin froze and his ears perked up. "I don't _hear_ anything." He whispered. Then he pointed his nose up. "But I sure _smell _something."

Simon stuck his nose up as well, and caught the whiff of something very sweet. He could barely smell it. He looked at Alvin and nodded.

Then they heard something above them and stood stock still. Alvin looked around the corner and barley gasped, but Simon heard it, so he came to the corner as well. What he was surprised him.

Theodore was coming down the ladder! They both pulled their heads in when he got to close, and looked back out when he had passed.

"Are his eyes open?" Simon asked Alvin.

"No." Alvin answered.

"Oh no." He was sleepwalking again. He always did that when he smelled something really good, and had to go after it.

There was no way to stop him. You couldn't wake him, unless he got what he wanted, or it got to hard and he just gave up. The only thing to do was follow him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

They both silently decided this with one look. They slid down the ladder, and followed Theodore.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After watching Theodore walking around aimlessly for hours, following his nose. They decided to sit down.

"What now?" Alvin asked Simon. He shrugged.

Alvin glanced in Theodore's direction and gasped. Simon whipped his head around to look in the same direction, but couldn't see anything.

"What is it?"

"It's Theodore. He's going to Susannah's room."

* * *

**Dun! DUN! DDDUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**Review!**


	5. Of Cookies, Uno, and Tic Tac Toe

**Well, here's the next one. I hope you enjoy it! (Even though it might not have a lot of plot development in it, but it is important.) It has character development! (Susannah).**

**I put a A&TC MEET FRANKENSTEIN quote in and a couple of WOLFMAN quotes in too, and if you can tell me what they are you get a prize, but they have to be word for word.**

**Oh, and the reason I haven't updated: WRITER'S BLOCK! Grr. I hate it!**

* * *

_"It's Theodore, he's going into Susannah's room."_

Simon didn't waste anytime. He grabbed Alvin and dropped to all fours. He couldn't see in the darkness, but he knew the house well enough to get to Susannah's room.

They ran as fast as they could, but Theodore had already entered the room. They could smell whatever Susannah had really well. Simon took a long whiff and wrinkled his nose. It smelled _so_ good.

He slowed when they got close, best to let Alvin lead from there. Alvin, having been distracted by the smell, slammed into Simon.

"He-!" Simon clapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish, and brought a finger to his lips. They were to far into enemy territory to make screw ups. He motioned with his hand for Alvin to take the lead. Alvin scowled, but went ahead anyway.

Alvin led him to a corner, and glared at Simon. There was a little light, because Susannah had the closet light on with the door closed, so Simon could see him. He glared right back, and turned around. His eyes swept the room, but he didn't see Theodore. He heard Alvin gasp and turned in the direction his finger was pointing, his eyes widened. Theodore was sitting on the bed, eating a cookie!

_That's what we were smelling._ They both thought at the same time. They looked at each other with wide eyes. What were they going to do? Suddenly Theodore dropped the cookie and fell onto his back. They gasped. Susannah, who had been sitting next to Theodore, whipped around, and they both went deeper into the corner. Susannah shrugged and picked up Theodore.

_Probably thought it was the wind._ Simon thought as he grabbed Alvin before he ran to save Theodore. He gave Simon a look that said, _What are you doing? We have to save Theodore._ And Simon gave him a look that said, _Let's see what she'll do. If it's bad then we can save him, but if it's nothing, then we don't have to worry about it._

After Susannah had been out of the room for ten seconds, Simon let go of Alvin, and they both crept out of their corner. Once they were back in the hallway, Simon was blind again, so he let Alvin lead.

After about three seconds, Simon noticed they were walking toward the room they share with Dani._ What is going on here?_ He thought.

Just as he thought that, Alvin paused, and Simon caught himself before he hit him. He squinted and could barely see Susannah's hunched form. It looked like she was setting something outside Dani's room.

Susannah turned, and Alvin pulled Simon next to him on the wall. Susannah passed and they ran toward Dani's room.

Simon wasn't surprised what they found when they got there. Theodore was lying on the ground, snoring lightly. So he had fallen asleep while eating the cookie. Nothing new there, he always did that when he was tired and he was eating something warm and sweet. He shuddered when his thoughts drifted to the honey incident.

"Don't just stand there," He heard Alvin mutter, "Help me get him back into his bed."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's this note?" Dani asked Alvin as she pointed at the second space.

"An H?" Alvin guessed.

"Is H even in the musical alphabet?" She asked, glancing in Simon and Theodore's direction.

"No. It's only A through G." Simon and Theodore answered. "What's this rhythm?" Simon asked, pointing at a random spot on the page. Theodore clapped out the rhythm flawlessly.

"Would you like to try again?" She asked.

"A." Alvin cringed, it was the first letter he could think of.

"Correct." Dani said, smiling. "What about this one?" She pointed at the space below it.

"I know this one. That's an E." He smiled, positive.

"Right." This one?" She pointed at the top line.

"G?"

"No. What's right before G?" Dani prompted.

"F!"

"Yep."

They had been doing it all morning, and Alvin had improved greatly. Theodore was getting better as well, but he was good to begin with.

"Can we stop now? Simon and I have some... things to do." Alvin asked. Dani's narrowed her eyes when she heard him pause. She glanced at Simon, he was glaring at Alvin. But she sighed, she was getting bored as well.

"Fine." Alvin grabbed Simon and tried to pull him up the stairs, but Simon dug his heels into the carpet.

"No! Dani don't let him do it! If I'm not back in thirty minutes, then assume the worse has happened!"

"Quit fighting, pal. You're going to love this, trust me."

"What! Where are you taking me?! What am I going to love?!" By this time, Alvin hadn't gotten Simon very far, but he had (accidentally) made him fall onto his stomach, so he could now grab Simon's tail.

Simon dug his nails into the carpet. "Nooooo!" But he didn't have a good enough grip, so Alvin was finally able to drag him to the stairs.

"Come on, Theodore." Dani muttered, staring after the pair. "Let's get far, far away from here."

"Fine with me." He agreed, jumping into her hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So all we have to do is sneak into Susannah's room and find her wand and then-" Alvin was cut off.

"That's it. Over. Finished. I am through." Simon said jumping off Dani's bed and heading toward the door.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked, running to block his exit.

"I am done with this ridiculous witch hunt. I have other things to do with my time." He answered, trying to get around Alvin.

"Such as?" Alvin asked, moving with Simon to keep him from getting away.

"Homework. Teaching Theodore how to play the drums. Helping Brenda clean out the pool house." He said, stopping and ticking off the the items on his fingers.

"Well, aren't we the responsible one." Alvin said, crossing his arms and turning around.

Simon had had it. With a growl he picked up the closest thing to him and threw it at Alvin.

When the eraser hit home, Alvin jumped. "Oh, ho. Fine." He said, turning around and running at Simon. "Stick 'em up, buster."

XxXx Meanwhile XxXx

Dani, Theodore, Susannah, and Sarah were playing a game at the kitchen table.

"Uno!" Sarah called, setting her second to last card on the table.

"How does she do that?" Susannah muttered, looking at her twenty cards. She was in last, but Dani wasn't far ahead, and Theodore was right behind Sarah.

"Uno!" He called, throwing his card down too.

Dani pulled a card from the pile and sighed. "Pass."

They looked at Susannah, who sighed and set down her cards. "I'm out." She said, pushing away from the table. "I give up. I'm going to go outside."

Dani nodded and set her cards down as well. "I'll come with you." She looked at Sarah. "No cheating, and it I find him locked in the closet again, because you lost..." She let the sentence hang. Sarah looked at her innocently.

Susannah and Dani walked outside and let the door slam behind them. They walked to the swingset and sat down.

"How's your room?" Dani asked.

"Fine. But I think it could use a few black lights."

"Well, we can't afford black lights. My parents have to feed six kids now."

"I know. Just throwing it out there. My birthday's coming up, you know." Dani smiled and nodded. Her birthday was on the fifth of April, about four weeks away.

"Do you like it here? I know everything's a little hectic right now, but you just moved in, and spring just blew in so the boys are a little ecstatic, because they get to go outside again..." She trailed off.

"I like it here. Sure, things are crowded, but that's what happens when you have eight people living in the same house. Especially, when three of them are Chipmunks. But it makes you fell like you'll never be alone."

"Just wait until we go back to school next week. You'll have a chance to feel alone then."

"Great." Susannah muttered.

"I think we may need to get inside. It's almost time for lunch." Dani said, jumping off her swing.

"Okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Let me get this straight," Brenda said, looking at Alvin and Simon. They're clothes were ripped (the top of Alvin's A was falling off and Simon's glasses were twisted every which-way) and they had bruises all over their bodies. "All this from a game of tic-tac-toe?"

"Well, we're using the European rules," Alvin said, pushing his A up. "Get's awfully rough."

He reached up and rubbed the back of his head while Simon nodded. "He, he, he, he." They both laughed nervously. But before Brenda could say anymore Sarah came running into the house. She slammed the door and was breathing heavily.

"Night, Brenda!" Alvin and Simon both yelled as they waved. Alvin grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him up the stairs, again. But this time, he went willingly.

"Sarah? What's wrong?"

"I was playing Uno with Theodore," She puffed, "And I, sorta, lost..." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Brenda held up her hands.

"You didn't?!" She said, horrified. She looked at Sarah and sighed. "You did, didn't you? How many times have I told you not to lock people in closets?" Sarah looked down. "Dani found him, didn't she?" Sarah nodded. "Well, I can't blame her for trying to kill yo-" She was interrupted.

_"Sarah! You better open this door! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you, bring you back, kill you again, bring you back again, kill you one more time, and then burn the remains! OPEN THE DOOR! You might as well move to Hawaii! OPEN THIS DOOR!"_ Dani yelled, banging on the door.

"Dani, calm down, nothing happened to Theodore right? He's fine. You need to calm down. I'm not going to open the door till you're calm." Brenda called through the door. Dani's banging finally ceased. "There, now I'm going to open the door slowly." Brenda eased the door open, but was pushed against the wall, when Dani came barreling through.

Sarah squeaked and ran out of the room. Dani stopped and took a deep breath. "I think I scared her enough for today." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**That one was a little longer than I expected.**

**Guess what! I have Writer's Block! I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I got stuck. So now I have Writer's Block. I'm sorry if I don't update as fast as usual, but you know why. To get over my WB, I might be writing another oneshot. So I want everyone to tell me one good idea you have and I'll pick the best one and write a oneshot about it.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Of Punishment and Plans

**Well, I'm back. I conquered the horrible Writer's Block! **

**I'm very disappointed in you people. Only one person guessed what the quotes were! So DiceRox09 you already got your prize. I hope you enjoy it, because you don't have to share with anyone.**

**This chapter is basically a get from point A to point B chapter. I needed to get from where I was to where I need to be, so low and behold this chapter came up! It has a little humor in it, and might get a little confusing at the end. **

**Oh, and SOMEONE told me the beginning of the last chapter was confusing. The whole Theodore and cookie bit. Was it? Please tell me, and I'll try to explain it in the next Author's Note.**

**I think that's it. Enjoy the chapter, and REVIEW!**

* * *

That night at dinner, everyone had calmed down a little. Alvin and Simon were in non- ripped clothing, and, somehow, Simon managed to fix his glasses. Sarah was still a little wary of Dani, but for the most part everything was back to as normal as it could get at their house.

"So Dani, did you know that Alvin and Simon got in a fight today over a tic- tac- toe game?" Brenda asked, trying to start a conversation. Alvin froze and Simon's fork fell out of his hand and clattered onto the table, his mouth still open from the bite he was about to take.

Dani, who had heard nothing of this fight until now, looked at them, astonished. "What?"

"Yep. Apparently they were trying to set a record or something, and they started fighting." Brenda looked at the two boys.

"How could you not hear about this Dani?" Susannah asked. "Your mom was pretty mad."

"I had to get Theodore out of a certain linen closet." Dani replied, glaring at Sarah. Sarah recoiled and sunk low in her chair. Dani turned, glanced at Alvin and Simon, and looked at her mom. "What do you want me to do about it? You're the parent here. I'm not responsible for them. I just watch them. They're like my little brothers, and I can't be held responsible for what they do." Dani asked, trying not to look mad. How _dare _her mother just drop something on her like this.

"Hey, aren't we entitled to one phone call?" Alvin asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up, Alvin." Brenda muttered, glaring at her oldest daughter. "You brought them into this house, you should take care of them."

"I'm not the one who adopted them!" Dani yelled, pushing away from the table and standing up.

"Okay. You got me there." Brenda replied, smiling. "But you need to figure out how to punish them..." She trailed off, when she realized what she was doing. She was expecting a fourteen year old to come up with a fitting punishment? "Never mind. I'll punish them. You just make sure they carry out the punishment."

"Fine." Dani muttered, dropping back into her seat.

"Hold on, one minute." Simon said, standing up. "Doesn't it say in the constitution that we are entitled to a trial by jury?"

"Simon, just sit down, and maybe the D. A. will go easy on you. Say, a life sentence without meals..." Sarah trailed off, she wasn't very good with jokes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This cruel and unusual and you know it!" Alvin yelled as Dani pushed the old_ Barney_ tape into the VCR.

"I know it, but I can't stop it."

Fifteen minutes later...

"Alvin stop trying to claw your eyes out!" Dani yelled, running into the room. She grabbed the young Chipmunk and held him down.

After a few minutes, he stopped moving. "There." Dani said letting him go. "Where's Simon?" Alvin pointed behind the couch. Dani hopped onto it and looked back. Simon, not speaking, was rocking back and forth, back and forth. His eyes were staring straight ahead, and held no emotion.

"Simon?" She said, reaching down the grab him. She held him around the waist, and pulled him up. He didn't move. "Simon?" She tried again. "Alvin! Stop running Simon's books through the shredder!" He didn't move. She looked at Alvin. "Has he ever acted like this before?"

"No. He was always the one to stay together. What are we going to do?!"

"We'll try what we did to you, dump him in cold water."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Simon's screams could be hear throughout the house.

"The ice bath must've worked." Sarah muttered, grabbing a card out of the pile. "Pass."

"Yep." Susannah said, setting down a red seven.

"I feel really sorry for Dani. She's going to get it." Theodore muttered setting a green seven down. "Uno."

"Simon. Simon, calm down." Dani said, in a soothing voice. Simon glared at her.

"CALM DOWN? Calm down? You just dumped me into a bath tub full off..." He looked at the floating clear things. "What is that anyway?"

"Ice." Alvin said from Dani's shoulder. He was really enjoying this. He had never seen Simon loose his composer before.

"Ice. ICE?! What in the world would cause you to drop me into an ice bath?!"

"Well, you and Alvin were watching the_ Barney _tape, "Alvin shuddered, "And you went into shock."

"And why were we watching this tape?" Simon was generally confused.

"My mom thought it was the best punishment for your fight with Alvin."

It all came rushing back to Simon then. The fight. Dinner. The tape. He shuddered.

"I tried to persuade her into making you do something else, but she had her mind set on Bar-"

"I got it. Please, don't say it." Simon said, raising his arms. "Well, at least, I can take an early bath." He muttered, jumping onto the sink. Dani scooped up Alvin and walked out the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night Alvin went to investigate alone. Simon had made it really clear that he didn't want to help. He crawled out of bed and slipped down the ladder.

Once in the hallway, he looked around constantly to make sure no one was following him. This was were Simon had come in handy, he could hear when someone was near, but Simon wasn't here.

After thirty seconds he was sure there was a hunched figure ahead of him. He kept trying to alter his course to get around it, but it moved with him. _"It's probably just Dani's dog."_He thought to himself. He made his way forward but didn't alter his course when the figure moved to intercept him.

When he was close enough to see the figure's face he sighed. _"It's only Simon." _He ran up to his younger brother and frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought you quit." He whispered.

"I did, but then I heard a weird noise coming form Susannah's room, so I had to investigate." He whispered back.

Alvin gazed into Susannah's room and sighed. Nothing weird in there. "Everything's normal in there." He whispered.

"That's what I thought, but look closer. I don't think she's breathing." Alvin spun around and looked back into the room. He couldn't see Susannah, but he could see a sleeping figure on the bed, but wait... Simon was right. It's chest wasn't moving!

"What's going on here?" He asked aloud.

"I don't know. But I do know that's not Susannah in that bed, she probably arranged pillows to look like her. And she wouldn't do that if she was just going down to the kitchen to warm up some cookies, I think she snuck out."

"Do you think we should tell Dani?"

"If she's not here in the morning we tell her, but if Susannah's here, it'll be our word against her's. I don't know what kind of game she's playing here, but I plan to figure it out." Simon replied, his eyes flashing.

"I told you she was up to something." Alvin said, walking back toward Dani's room.

"No, you said she was a witch." Simon argued. He paused, and pushed Alvin against the wall, just in time for someone to run by. "Speaking of witches." Simon hissed, pulling away from the wall.

Alvin slipped past Simon and looked into Susannah's room. She pushed something under the bed, threw her shoes off, slipped under the covers, and started snoring almost immediately.

"What did she do?" Simon asked, sticking his head in the room and squinting.

"She pushed something under the bed. Isn't Brenda taking her to the school tomorrow to get her registered?"

"Yea, why?" Simon's eyes narrowed. "No! We are not sneaking into her room. We have stuff to do tomorrow! No!"

"Come on, Simon. It'll only take a second. Don't you want to see what she's up to?"

His natural curiosity was getting the better of him. "Yes."

"Then tomorrow, right after lunch. That's when Dani's taking Theodore over to vist Grandma, right?" Simon nodded. "And Brenda and Susannah are going to be in town all day, correct?" Simon nodded again. "Then that's our only chance. Agreed?"

Simon groaned, but accepted, "Fine."

* * *

**Okay, not as confusing as I thought, oh well.**

**Please, review! I'm begging here. Please! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **


	7. Of Birthdays and Sneaks

**Well, I'm back! And I can honestly say that I didn't have Writer's Block. **

**A lot of you might be thinking "Then why didn't I update in the past four days?" Well, in answer to that question, that I'm sure is on all your minds, I really didn't want to write this chapter. "Why not?" You may ask, because I knew it would be really hard to word, but I am really proud with how it turned out. And sense I liked it so much, I'm going to start on the next chapter right away, and might have it ready in a few hours. If you review I might get it out faster.**

**This chapter mentions the Chipmunks birthdays, and I had no clue what month it was in. All I got from the episode where they met their mother (I think it's called, Chipmunk Reunion, or something.) was that it was on the fourteenth, but it never mentions a month. It says in that episode that it was winter and it was snowing and everything, but in _The Chipmunk_ _Story _it said it was spring, so I picked a month that is right in the middle. In some places it's hot and in others it's still snowing, that's why I picked it.**

**I think that's everything. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Bye Brenda! Bye Susannah!" Dani, Sarah, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore yelled out the window.

"Well, guys what do you want to do now?" Dani asked.

"I'm going to take a nap, before we go to grandma's, Dani." Theodore said, yawning.

"Good idea, Theodore. I think I'll take a nap too." She picked him and started tickling him on the way into her room. They could hear his giggles across the house. "Don't destroy the house!" Dani yelled, sticking her head around the corner. "Simon's in charge!"

"What?!" Alvin yelled. "He's not even the oldest!!"

"Does it look like I care?" Dani asked. "He's the most responsible. And your only older than him by five minutes." Her head disappeared.

Alvin turned to Sarah. "Well, now were not going to be able to plan..." He trailed off when he realized Simon was still in the room.

"What are you going to plan?" Simon said, giving them the eyes.

_How does he do that? _Alvin asked himself. _He's almost as good as Dani._ "We were going to plan... to plan... tell him Sarah." He jumped behind Sarah.

"We're going to plan.. What _are_ we going to plan?" She turned and looked Alvin, waiting for an answer. He thought about it for a second. Suddenly his face brightened. Simon could practically see the light bulb appear over his head.

"We were going to plan Dani's surprise birthday party!" He waved his hands to help express what an urgent matter this was.

Simon wasn't buying it. "Dani's birthday isn't until October." He said dully.

"Then we're planning Sarah's birthday."

"Not until August."

"Our birthday?"

"Just past. February remember?"

"Brenda's?"

"February too."

"Chris's?"

"Christmas Eve."

"Susannah's?"

"June. It's to early to be planning a party for June."

"Bella's?"

"July." Simon sighed. He had to figure out what they were doing, but if Alvin wouldn't tell him, he would just have to keep this up.

"Kimmie's?"

"August."

"Why is everyone's birthday's bunched together? Dylan's?"

"January."

"Theodore?"

"Did you just seriously ask when Theodore's was?" Simon barked out a laugh. "We're triplets, remember?"

"Well, I figured if he was the youngest, and if we were born right at midnight. He might have been born after midnight, thus a day after us."

"No, Alvin. We were not born at midnight."

"How do you know?"

"Our parents stayed with us for a week, remember? I listened to them talking and we were not born at midnight."

"Fine."

"What were you planning on doing?" Simon asked again.

"We..." Alvin hesitated again. "We were planning to take over the world! There I said it! Now my conscience is clean!"

Simon felt laughter bubble up in his chest, but he tried to hold it in. And he succeeded... for about three seconds.

After those agonizing seconds, the floodgates opened and he laughed and laughed, and laughed.

Fifteen minutes later...

When Simon finally stopped Alvin glared at him.

"Are you done?"

Simon took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, I'm going to go on the computer. You and Sarah can go take over the world now." He jumped off the couch and ran into the computer room.

_Wow, he bought it. _"Sarah! Get the blueprint!" He yelled, running across the living room and into Sarah's room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

"Bye Dani! Bye Theodore!" Alvin, Simon, and Sarah yelled out the same window as before.

Dani looked back at them and smiled. "Simon's in charge!"

"What?!" Alvin yelled yet again.

"You heard her." Simon said, jumping off the sill. He looked up at Sarah and politely asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to go read something on the computer. I found something interesting..." She trailed off, looking at the computer room. "As long as you weren't going to go on there." She tacked onto the end seeing the way he was looking at her.

"No, it's fine. I think I'm going to finish teaching Alvin his notes, so he can play his harmonica for Dani when she gets back."

"Yea, I want to surprise Dani." Alvin said, glaring at Simon for using that as their cover- up story. Now he _had_ to learn how to read the notes.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at them. What was going on here? Alvin would never willing volunteer to learn anything. "Why the sudden change in attitude, Alvin?"

"I wanted to give Dani a half birthday present. She's now fourteen years and six months."

Sarah sighed, they weren't going to tell her anything. She turned and walked off without another word.

Alvin glared at Simon, but he didn't notice or chose to ignore it. They made their way up the stairs and walked down the long hallway toward Susannah's room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alvin jumped on Simon's shoulders to open the door, but couldn't get it to budge.

"What. Is. The. Deal. With. This. Door?!" He almost yelled, pushing on it with each word.

Simon sighed, "Look up." Alvin glanced upward and sighed,

"Oh." There was a purple box set in the door frame holding the door in place. "What is it?" He jumped down, so he could see Simon better.

"It's a code box." He looked at Alvin and sighed, "You punch in the right code and you can open the door. It's like a high-tech lock."

"Where did she get it?"

"She probably got it from one of the book orders the school sends home with Sarah."

"I know Brenda wouldn't let someone live in her house if she couldn't get into their room, so why did she allow her to have this?"

"Susannah probably told her the combination." Simon was getting frustrated. Why did Alvin keep asking useless questions?

"Well, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to help me open it?" Alvin asked, jumping back on Simon's shoulders.

Simon struggled under the extra weight, but managed to stay standing. "Try seven, five, ninety- three."

"Why?"

"It's her birthday."

"How do you know all of this?" Alvin asked, pushing in the numbers. A red light flashed. "Nope. Next."

"Try Ten, Eleven, Ninety- Three. I actually listen when someone's talking to me, that's how I know."

"Oh. Why these numbers?"

"Dani's birthday." Alvin pressed the numbers in, and the red light flashed again. "Darn it." Simon snapped his fingers, causing Alvin to tilt and grab onto the lock. His hands accidentally hit some of the buttons. The green light turned on and the lock beeped, Alvin glanced at the numbers and saw three, five, and seven light up. _That was so obvisious. I wonder why I didn't think of that before?_

He turned the doorknob and the door swung open smoothly. Alvin glanced at Simon.

"Didn't that door used to squeak?" He asked.

"She must've oiled the hinges, so no one could hear her on her midnight jaunts."

"Her what?"

"Her midnight trips out into the town."

"Oh. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Alvin ran into the room without another thought, but froze when something in the corner of the room caught his eye. "Oh, Simon!" He called.

Simon came running in, thinking his brother was in trouble. "What?"

Alvin raised a trembling hand and pointed at the wall. Simon heaved a sigh of relive.

"Alvin, it's just a spider."

"I don't care! You'll have to gone without me." Simon sighed and dropped to all fours. He grabbed one of Susannah's discarded shoes, jumped onto the bed, and squashed the eight- legged creature in one smooth movement.

"There's, it's dead. Can we just get this over with?"

Alvin didn't say anything, just ran across the room and dived under the bed.

Simon looked at his older brother and shook his head. He jumped off the bed, and walked under the bed also.

Alvin was digging through everything. "You saw what she pushed under the bed, right?" Simon asked.

"Kinda. I only saw it's shape; I didn't notice anything else."

"Well, what shape was it?"

"A square, but it looked like it had a circle in it." Alvin started looking again, while Simon walked to the other side of the bed.

"Alvin, a square with a circle in it could be anything. A blanket, a book, a piece of paper, a bar of soap..." Alvin's head shot up and his sky blue eyes looked at Simon questionably. "Okay maybe not a bar of soap."

"Could it be a CD?" Alvin asked.

"Yea, why?" Simon picked his head up and looked at Alvin. He had propped up a CD on the bed's leg and had a smug look on his face. Simon's gray eyes widened when he saw what was written on it.

"Alvin did you read what it says?" Alvin shook his head.

"No." He said turning around, "I just thought it looked suspicious so..." He trailed off. "What?! Simon!" He yelled turning to look at his brother. "Please, tell me it doesn't say what I think it says?"

"I'm afraid it does, Alvin." He scurried over to the CD without another word and grabbed it. Alvin catching on, grabbed the other side. They slowly walked out the room, carefully carrying the CD between them. It was the only proof they had of Susannah's betrayal and they didn't want to break it.

* * *

**You know what I just realized? The fourteenth of February is Valentine's Day. Oh, well.**

**Remember to review, and I'll get the next chapter out really fast! **


	8. Of Secrets and Sorrow

**Told you I'd get it out today! Well, here it's still Saturday, I know in some other places it's already Sunday, but here it's only eleven. P**

**I finally came up with part of my plot line! Yeah Me!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

* * *

"Hey, guys what's up?" Dani asked as she and Theodore walked in the room they shared.

"Nothin' "Alvin mumbled. They didn't want to tell Dani just yet about the CD. They still hadn't had a chance to listen to it yet, and see if it was what they thought it was.

"Why do you look so down?" Theodore asked, shaking a sleeping Simon. His gray eyes opened a crack and looked around.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alvin muttered. Simon sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?"

"You looked so tired, especially from sneaking around all night..." Alvin trailed off, his voice getting slightly lower when he realized what he had just said. "Heeeeeloooo Dani." He said looking up at his big"Sister". I didn't realize you were there. You can just ignore what I just said."

Dani's eyes narrowed, she hadn't heard what he just said, but now she was curious. "What did you just say?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing or importance." Alvin answered, pulling on his collar. "Don't worry about it. Just go back to what you were doing."

Suddenly what Alvin had just said clicked in Theodore's brain clicked. His brain was running unusually slow today for some reason. "You and Simon were sneaking around the house at night!" He yelled, while Dani spun around.

"WHAT!"

_"Why don't you just tell the whole world?" _Alvin mumbled.

"What were you two doing sneaking around at night?" Dani asked, grabbing a still half asleep Simon and a squirming Alvin. She set them on the bed and glared at them as hard as she could. Simon seeing the glare, became fully awake.

"What did you do?" He growled, as the reality of what just happened hit home. "Oh no!" He moaned.

"What. Were. You. Doing?" Dani said, through clenched teeth.

"Well, you see Dani-" Alvin started but was cut off.

"Let me tell it Alvin." Simon said, raising an arm to cover Alvin's mouth if needed. But it wasn't, Alvin simply nodded.

"Well, you see, Alvin thought Susannah was a witch..." He started his tale.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"... So we found this CD." He finished. He glanced at the clock. It had taken him a whole hour to tell the story. He glanced at Alvin. "Where's the CD?" He asked.

"I thought you had it." Alvin simply said, not looking up from the T.V. He had grown tired of listening to the story, probably because he had lived it.

"Hello, I was asleep."

"Well, I don't have it. I haven't seen it since we came in here." Suddenly what he just said hit home and Alvin started to hyperventilate. "I don't have it. I don't have it! I DON'T HAVE IT! What are we going to do? That's our only proof!"

"Alvin calm down." Dani said, trying to grab Alvin to get him to sit still, but he just moved out of the way. It was like he had drunk ten sodas. Dani nodded at Simon and he threw out his arm as Alvin ran past, clothes lining him.

Alvin lay there for a second and then sat up and shook his head. "Thanks, Simon." He mumbled. "I needed that." He stuck out his hand for Simon to grab.

"Anytime." Simon replied, grabbing Alvin's hand and pulling him up.

"What are we going to do?" Alvin asked, rising to his feet.

"Let's think about this for a second." Dani said, sitting on the bed. "Who was in the house over the past few hours?"

"Me, Simon, you and Theodore." Alvin replied. Suddenly Theodore's hand went up in the air. "Yes, Theodore?"

"What about Sarah?"

"I don't know.." Simon said, rubbing his chin. "She doesn't seem like the type to steal something. Even though she and Alvin were planning on taking over the world earlier."

"Hey!" Alvin said, running over the Simon and putting a hand over his mouth. "That is a top secret operation. No need to bring it into this."

"Susannah or Brenda didn't come into the house did they?" Theodore asked, moving on.

"No, my mom just called, she said they're still at the store and won't be back for another hour." Dani answered.

"Then it has to be Sarah." Alvin concluded. "Let's go get her." He started toward the door. Simon grabbed onto the back of his sweater.

"Not so fast slick. We just can't go accusing people of stuff, you have to have evidence." Simon reprimanded.

"Well, we won't have any evendence if we don't FIND THE CD ON HER PERSON!" Alvin yelled.

"Let me handle this." Dani said, walking out the room. She walked down the stairs and into the computer room as quietly as she could. The Chipmunks followed silently behind her, the carpet working for their advantage. Sarah would never know they were there.

Dani squinted her eyes in an effort to see the screen.She slowly backed up and opened her mouth.

"Sarah." She called quielty. Sarah quickly minamized the page in an effort to keep Dani from seeing what she was looking up.

"Yes." She turned, looking at Dani with huge eyes, almost as blue as Alvin's were.

"I need to talk to you." The Chipmunks stood in the doorway and listened intently.

"Did you go to check on Simon and Alvin earlier?"

"Yes, Simon was asleep and Alvin was staring off into space."

"Did you take something from the room?" Dani asked as gently as she could. After all her sister was only seven.

"No."

"Can I see what you were looking at on the computer?"

"Why?"

"Because something went missing from my room and you were the only one who could've taken it."

"What does it have to do with what I was looking at on the computer?"

"It's important. Can I see?"

"I guess." She answered, "I was going to show you." She mumbled as Dani grabbed the mouse and maximized the page once more. When she saw what was on it, she gasped.

"What is this?" She asked. The web page before her had a red background and big bold yellow letters pronouncing:

_REAL ALVIN! REAL SIMON! REAL THEODORE! SINGING YOUR FAVORITE HITS!_

Underneath that was a picture of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore on the day of the water balloon fight. Alvin and Simon were just pulling themselves out of the pool and Theodore was looking at them worriedly.

Underneath that was the titles of some of the songs they had toyed around with in their free time. Ranging from _Witch Doctor_ to _Coast 2 Coast._

She glanced down at the bottom of the page and her breath caught.

_Brought to you by: Evan Gates and Susannah Dirba_

"THAT TRAITOR!" Dani yelled. Sarah jumped when she yelled. She followed Dani's eyes and read the bottom of the page.

"Suze?" She asked to no one in particular. "I guess I couldn't keep this from getting out." She muttered as she set the CD on the table. "I'm sorry, Dani." Sarah said, gazing at Dani. "I did take the CD, but I was trying to protect the boys. I didn't want Susannah to come home and find it."

Dani looked at her sister and smiled. "I'm proud of you, Sarah." She said, wrapping her arm around her in a one armed hug.

"Thank you for trying to keep us safe." They heard a three high pitched voices say from behind them. They turned and looked at Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Simon was standing in the middle with his arms wrapped around his brothers.

"How did Susannah manage to get recordings of us singing?" Theodore asked, stepping away from his brothers. "Whenever we practiced it was always behind closed doors."

"I guess she planted a microphone in my bedroom somewhere." Dani answered.

"We should've been more careful." Alvin said thoughtfully. "But you know how we love to sing. I thought it would be really cool to sing and play instruments at the same time, but that dream was just crushed." He walked away from Simon and put his arm around Theodore.

"No, it wasn't." Simon said, walking up the Alvin sadly."That's all we'll be able to do whenever this gets out. We won't be able to go outside of this house."

"Stop thinking like that guys!" Sarah said, trying to cheer them up.

"Yea, it says here, that the CD won't come out until April first." Dani said, glancing at the computer. "It only says five songs here. I guess that means they don't have enough songs for the CD." All three broke out into smiles. "All we have to do is not sing anymore new songs. You can sing the old ones, because they already have them and won't be of much use."

Alvin threw his fist up in the air. "That means we can still sing!" He glanced at the computer. "Darn it! I can't play my harmonica!"

"Why?" Theodore asked

"If they so much as catch me playing one note on that thing, they'll put it on the CD as an extra.

Dani sighed, "You're right." She glanced at Simon and Theodore. "And no playing drums or piano." Their faces fell.

"Don't look so down you guys. I'll try to stop this, somehow..." Dani said, trailing off. "I'll start by getting rid of this CD." She walked over to the trash can and tossed it in.

"Wait, Dani." Simon said. "She could see it in there and get it out."

Dani snapped her fingers, "Darn it! I'll have to hide it in my room somewhere."

"Good idea."

"Come on guys, let's go outside!" Sarah almost yelled.

_"While we still can..." _Alvin mumbled.

Sarah sighed and scooped them up. She set Simon and Theodore on her shoulders and threw Alvin up into the air. He screamed all the way up, but came in for a soft landing on the top of her head.

"Ouch." Dani heard him mumble. Simon and Theodore started to giggle. She could hear them up until the door slammed shut behind them.

She glanced down at the accursed CD sitting in her lap and grabbed it. While she was walking toward her room, she could practially hear the case crack, she was squeezing so hard, because of her anger. How could Susannah do that to them?

She walked into her room and stomped into her closet. She slipped it under Alvin's improvised bed, no one would dare to look their, unless they wanted to face the wrath that was a P-ed of Alvin.

As she walked down the stairs to join her siblings outside, she thought of what Susannah had written on it, in her messy scrawl:

_Chipmunks Demo. Hope I did you well, Dad._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXXx_

**Mwhahahahahahaah! Cliffffffffffff Haaannnnnngggggeeeeerrrr! I love these things. (Oh, and to clear up some of your confusion, Susannah was going to give that CD to Evan Gates.)**

**Well, I'm very proud of this chapter. I loved it. I hope you did too. I, personally, enjoy writing this fic more than the first one. Do you enjoy reading it more?**

**Hey! I know, instead of you telling me, I'll put it up as a poll, so go vote!**

**Please review! I'll update tomorrow if you do! **


	9. Of Information and Phone Calls

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Oh, and whoever reviewed under the name, _some one_, I would like to thank you. While I was writing the seventh chapter, I had to hic-ups and couldn't get rid of them, but whenever I read my reviews and saw what name you put, it freaked me out, and my hic-ups went away.**

* * *

"Dani!" Theodore yelled, from his spot between his two older brothers, on the swing. "Come push us!" Dani smiled and hopped up from her spot in the grass. She grabbed the chain and pulled it back about three feet from the ground.

"Ready?" All three nodded. She let go and all three screamed. They didn't rise very far, but to seven inch Chipmunks it seemed like they were going to reach the stars.

"Higher!" She heard Alvin yell, so she pushed it a smidgen more. They screamed again, but Theodore's scream didn't seem the same as the other two. Then Dani noticed the problem.

When Dani had pushed them up the first time, both of his brothers had been holding onto him with one hand and the swing with the other. But when they had gone higher, Alvin had let go of him to get a better hold on the chain. So the only thing that was keeping Theodore from falling to the ground was Simon, and Dani could hear his arm popping out of socket, as he held onto his younger brother.

Dani watched the swing reach the peak of its arch. "Simon!" She called. "Whenever I say, let go of Theodore. I'll catch him!"

"Okay!" She heard Simon yell. She watched the swing come back down and go back up, as it reached its peak again, she called. Simon let go of Theodore and he fell. Dani held out her hands and Theodore landed softly. He didn't make a sound, just stared off. Dani glanced back at the swing and her eyes widened. It was coming back down and she was right in its path! She couldn't dive underneath it because Theodore would go flying, and she couldn't run, because it was to close. Then she had an idea.

"Sarah!" Her little sister pulled off her head phones, totally unaware of what was going on. "Catch!" She lightly threw Theodore into the air, and dived down just as the swing came down.

Sarah jumped up and ran backward a little to catch him. But she didn't see the hose that their father had left out the day before and tripped over it. She landed flat on her back, and didn't have a chance to get back up.

Theodore, who had no idea what was going on, was screaming. So Sarah could judge when and where to put her hands out. She threw behind her head and reached as far as she could. She felt Theodore gaze her fingers and closed them. She felt her fingers close over the rough material of his sweater and raised her hand off the ground so he wouldn't hit it.

Dani just layed there, hands covering her head. She couldn't move, because the swing was still going, and if she got up, she would hit it and Alvin and Simon would go flying.

She decided to army crawl out, so, staying on her stomach, she pulled herself out from under the swing, using only her arms.

She sighed when she was able to sit up again. She looked at Theodore and Sarah and smiled. Sarah was holding onto him for dear life.

She was about to go over to them when she heard tires crunching on the gravel driveway. She turned, stopped the swing, and beckoned Sarah and Theodore over. She grabbed Alvin and Simon and all five went into a huddle.

"Okay, we need to act natural. Susannah doesn't need to know that we are on to her." They nodded.

"You know what we need?" Alvin asked.

"What?" Theodore answered, eyes wide.

"Code names."

"No." Dani simply answered, turning and giving Susannah the best smile she could.

"Why not?" He asked, climbing on her shoulder and whispering in her ear.

She ignored him.

"Hey, guys." Susannah said, coming up to them. Dani felt Alvin suck in a breath, probably to stop himself insulting her. "What are you doing?"

"Going inside." Sarah said, walking toward the house, still holding Theodore in his hands.

"Wait!" He yelled. "Simon! Alvin! Come with me! Don't leave me alone with her! She might give me a makeover." He struggled in her grip and managed to get away. He ran across the grass and jumped up Dani's leg onto her shoulder. Sarah glared at him and kept walking.

"Dani, do you want to go swimming?" Susannah asked. Dani grimaced, but nodded her head. She had to keep Susannah busy while the boys look up more stuff. Susannah glanced at the boys, "Do you want to come?"

"No." Simon simply said, jumping off Dani's shoulder and following Sarah inside.

"Nope." Alvin answered, doing to same as Simon. Theodore looked after his brothers. He really wanted to go float in the pool, but didn't want to do it alone. Alvin was usually on the float with him, while Simon would swim around it and occasionally cling on it. He sighed,

"I'm going to go try out a new recipe." He said, grugingly. He jumped off Dani shoulder and walked as slow as he could toward the house, drinking in the sunlight as long as he could. Who knew how long he would have to spend outside?

"Are you coming, short stuff?" He heard Alvin yell and lifted his head. Alvin was standing waiting for him on the sidewalk, Simon right next to him. They both broke out in smiles when they saw him looking at him. He smiled right back when he remembered the night he had had that bad dream. He hadn't had one since then.

"Yeah!" He yelled back, picking up speed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, the coast is clear, open it up." Alvin whispered, from his spot on the window sill. But Simon didn't have to be told, he had heard two splashes and knew that Dani had Susannah occupied, and wouldn't be coming in without warning. Brenda wouldn't let anyone in her house if they were sopping wet.

He jumped on the mouse and the same website from before popped up. Except now it had a different picture: Simon was standing next Theodore pointing at rhythms on a piece of paper, Theodore's hands were poised to clap said rhythm and Alvin was glaring at someone off camera, probably Dani.

"How does she get these pictures?" He asked himself.

"What pictures?" Alvin asked, having heard Simon. He jumped off the sill and ran over to the computer. He looked as dumbfounded as Simon.

"It says that the pictures are authentic." Simon muttered. "Did you glare at Dani that day?"

"No." Alvin said, eyes scanning the picture. "We were on the other side of the room, remember? There was no way for her to get us in the same pic together. So it's not authentic! Let's go tell Dani!"

"Woah!" Simon said, grabbing the back of Alvin's shirt again. "Hold on Sherlock. Susannah's out there remember? And plus, the pictures not being authentic won't get the CD off the market-" Alvin cut him off.

"Wait a minute! Aren't all these songs copyrighted? They can't reproduce them unless they have permission from the original company." Alvin yelled, jumping up and down.

Simon snapped his fingers, "You're right!" He gasped, grabbing Alvin into a hug. Both froze when they realized what Simon had done. He let go of Alvin and jumped off the table to look out the window. Dani and Susannah were still in the water. He smiled when he noticed Sarah rolling a float out to the pool with Theodore following her. She threw the float in and dived in the water. Theodore jumped onto the multi-colored blow-up toy and smiled as it bobbed up and down.

"Alvin, after we're done in here, I'm going to go swimming." He said, looking back at his older sibbling. Alvin looked at him strangly and hopped up onto the sill. He looked out the window and nodded his head.

"I will too."

They both jumped back to the computer desk. Simon looked at the bottom of the page and noticed a phone number, by it it said:

_For more information call Jett Records at: 1- 800- 5689_

"So it is Jett Records." Alvin mumbled. "Do you think we should call Ted Waters?"

"Already ahead of you." Simon said, from behind Alvin, causing his to jump. He had the phone and was pushing the buttons on a card in front of him.

"Hello, you have reached Ted Waters."

"Hello, Mister Waters..." Simon stopped when the other line of the phone continued.

"I can't come to the phone now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." The phone beeped and Simon looked at Alvin. Alvin shrugged and signaled for Simon to talk.

"Hello, Mister Waters, this is Simon Seville-"

"I'm here too!" Alvin yelled in the background.

"That was Alvin. We found something interesting on the Internet and if you can, will you call us back at 979-789-8888, thanks." He pushed the off button and sighed, there was nothing they could do now.

Simon glanced at Alvin and saw that his older brother already had the computer turned off. "Let's go swimming!" He yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ted Waters sighed as he stepped off the plane. The flight down here last time didn't seem to last as long.

He flipped his phone open and sighed when he saw he had thirteen missed calls. He scanned them, but stopped when he saw the words:

_Danielle Whitman Home._ At number one. He had gotten the girl's house and cell number after her mother had called him to get plan tickets.

He called up the voice-mail and heard that yes, the girl, or whoever had used the phone, had left a message.

He listened intently as Simon voice came over the speaker.

He laughed quietly when the message finished. They were on the same page, he had been sent down here to inform Danielle and her family about the situation with Evan Gates and the girl Susannah Dirba. But since they already knew, he didn't have to worry about explaining it to them, just figuring out a way to stop it.

He stuck his phone in his pocket and walked out to get his luggage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once he had his bags, he saw a man with a sign that his name on it. Good, he didn't have to worry about transportation. The man grabbed some of his bags and piled them into the back of a huge limo.

Ted looked out the window as they went under the huge sign that read: _Bush Intercontinental airport. _He was one step closer to figuring out this mess.

**

* * *

**

Well, there you go.

**Ted Waters will now be taking a big part in the fic, so you will get to finally (maybe) learn about his past.**

**I liked this chapter too. I hope you did!**

**Remember to review! If I get one new reviewer today, (I've been getting the same three. Not that I'm not grateful to the three people who have been reviewing, your reviews are what kept me going.) I'll try to update today, but if I don't it'll be tomorrow. (I still expect my three reviews from Lord Narf, CrazyCartoonGirl, and DiceRox09)**

**It's in your hands. Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Of Visitors and Discoverings

**Well, this isn't a very good chapter. There isn't a lot of humor, and I had a very hard time getting from one point to the next. That's one reason I didn't update yesterday.**

**I don't know if anybody else noticed this, but does it seem like the Chipmunks' personalities are becoming more like the cartoon than the movie? If they are, I don't think I really care. (I like the cartoon a lot more than movie anyway.)**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I love you all!**

* * *

_Ding!_

Dani jerked her head up when she heard the doorbell ring. How long had she been asleep?

"I'll get it!" She heard Alvin yell.

"Alvin you know you're not supposed to answer the door unless Dani or Brenda says it's okay!" She heard Simon yell back.

Dani sighed and looked down at what she had been working on. She picked it up, wiped the stray drool off, and sighed.

"Oh, shut it, Simon!" She heard Alvin retort. "You don't know everything! So stop acting like it!"

"That's it!" Simon yelled. She heard them crashing around the house. How many times had they gotten into a fight today? Oh yeah, five.

They had been fighting back and forth all day, since yesterday. Ted Waters still hadn't called back yet, and Dani assumed that was what was causing all of the fighting. They just didn't have another way to get rid of the frustration. Dani walked down the stairs and what she saw didn't surprise her.

Simon was straddling Alvin and had his hat in one hand, smiling maniacally, and had Alvin's hands grasped tightly in the other. Alvin, seeing no way out of this, pulled his hand free from Simon's grasp and grabbed Simon's glasses right off his face.

"Hey! Gimme back my glasses, Alvin!" Simon screeched.

"As soon as you gimme my hat!" Alvin yelled back.

_Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell seemed to break the spell, Alvin carelessly threw Simon's glasses onto his face and Simon plopped Alvin's hat on his head.

"As I was saying, I'll get it!" Alvin yelled, running across the tile floor.

Dani looked at Simon and he shrugged.

"Hey, Ted!" They heard Alvin yell from the porch. Dani picked up Simon, without warning, and raced into the room. "We just wanted you to call us, not come all the way down here." Alvin said, from his place on the washing machine. Dani still had no clue how they opened doors.

"Well, I was actually sent down here to tell you about the situation with Evan Gate-" He was cut off.

"Sshhhh!" Alvin hissed, waving his arms back and forth. "There are traitors about." Ted looked at him questionably, but Alvin wasn't looking at him.

"Where's Susannah?" He asked Dani.

"She went out to visit her grandparents, and won't be back until tomorrow." Dani answered.

Ted looked extremely puzzled, they could practially see the gears turning in his head. "Wait a minute, Susannah? As in Susannah Dirba?"

"The very one." Simon answered, a little downhearted. "She's Dani's cousin." Ted spun around and looked at Dani.

"You might've mentioned this." He whispered.

"I was going to, but you just got here."

"Sorry." He muttered. "Is there a place we can talk?"

"Sure. Alvin, will you take Mr. Waters to the kitchen table? I have to go find Theodore and ask my mom something. Simon I'm going to need you to come with me." They nodded.

"Ted, please call me Ted."

Dani nodded, all ready out the door, Simon on her shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mother?" Dani asked in her no nonsense voice.

"Yes, Dani, dear?"

"Was Susannah adopted?"

"Why do you ask, dear?" She said, looking up from the cookbook she had been staring at. Theodore looked on from his perch on the counter. Dani looked at him and gestured with her head toward the table.

"Theodore, why don't you go join Alvin and Mister Waters?"

"Mr. Waters in here?" Both Theodore and Brenda asked.

"Yup. He came here to talk about the Sus-" She cut herself off. "I mean, to visit the boys." She still didn't want to tell her mother just yet.

"Oh, go on ahead Theodore, I can handle it from here." Theodore nodded and threw off his miniature apron. He walked out the room without another word.

"What were we talking about?" Brenda asked, pouring milk into a measuring cup.

"Susannah? Adopted?"

"Oh, yes, what spurred this of- the- moment accusation?"

"Well, both her parents had blond hair and she has black. I don't think that's genetically possible."

"How so?" Brenda was pulled into the conversation now.

"Simon you want to explain this one? You have a better grip on the subject than I do." Simon nodded and jumped on the counter.

"You see, blond is the recessive hair color, which had the phenotype of lowercase b lower case b. And black is the dominate trait for hair color which can be either, uppercase B, lowercase b, or two uppercase B's. So it isn't possible to have a child with black hair, because when you put the possible combinations with blond hair, you get two lowercase letters, or blond hair. So you can't get black hair." Simon said, all in one breath.

"What does that mean, in English?" They heard a high-pitched voice say from the side. They all turned and saw Alvin standing on the counter. Dani threw him a look.

"What?" He asked.

"Who's keeping Mr. Waters busy?"

"Theodore."

"It just means that if both of the parents have blond hair they can't have a child with black hair." Simon said, totally ignoring the side conversation Dani and Alvin were having.

"Why are you talking about genetics?" They heard Theodore's voice in the direction of the corner.

"What are you doing here, Theodore?" Dani asked, rubbing her temples.

"I wanted to know what you're all talking about." He looked at them, puzzled. "Why were you talking about genetics?"

"I had to explain to my mother why we thought Susannah was adopted." Dani turned on her mother, "Was she?"

Brenda sighed, "Yes. But let me expla-" She was cut off.

"Bye, Mom! Thanks for telling me!" Dani scooped up the Chipmunks and ran out of the room.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now, why did you come here?" Dani asked, sitting down at the table. She set out a bag of chips.

"I came here to explain to you about the Gates and Dirba situation." He said, glancing at the chips. "May I?"

"Of course." Dani muttered, glancing at Alvin through the corner of her eye. He looked famished. "Do you want some, Alvin?"

Alvin didn't need any other invitation. He jumped up from his spot on the table and grabbed the bag.

"Do you know why Susannah is helping Gates?" Ted asked, looking at Alvin. He was practically inhaling the chips.

"I think, she thinks, he's her father." Dani said, grabbing the bag before Alvin could choke.

"Why would she think that?" Ted asked, sticking his hand in the bad, to grab a few more chips.

"Because she's adopted." Dani started rolling up the bag, so she could close it, but then looked at Simon and Theodore. "Do you want any?" She asked, opening the bag up. They shook their heads.

"How do you know?" Alvin jumped in the bag before she could close it again, but she didn't notice and started rolling it up.

Dani sighed, she didn't want to do this again. "Simon could you go get the CD?"

He nodded, "Where is it?"

"Under Alvin's bed."

Alvin, who had been happily stuffing himself, jumped up. "What!" They heard his muffled voice come from the bag.

"Alvin?" Dani asked. holding the bag open. He jumped out.

"Why is the CD under _my _bed?" He asked.

"Nobody would dare look there." She muttered, "Unless they wanted to deal with you."

Simon was already down the stairs, CD in hand. "Here you go." He said, handing Dani the CD, a huge smile on his face. Alvin glared at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, no reason."

Dani set the CD on the table. "This is how." She said, pointing at the writing.

Ted's eyes widened when he read it. "How did she find out?"

"He must've approached her, and told her." Simon said, hands resting on the CD.

"Will that guy ever give up?" Alvin muttered, still steaming.

"How did he know?" Ted asked, looking up at Dani.

"I thin-" She was cut off by the doorbell, again.

"I'll get it!" Alvin said, jumping up.

"Alvin." Simon said, a warning in his voice.

"What?!" He asked, sharply, turning to face Simon.

"You know you're not suspose-"

"Be quiet Simon!" Alvin yelled, walking up to Simon.

"Okay, guys." Dani said, pushing her hands between them. "Break it up. I'll get it." She walked away.

"Oh, hey, Dylan." They heard her say. "Do you want to come in? We're in the middle of something, so you'll have to wait for a few minutes."

"Sure." came his voice. They heard footsteps and they both appeared around the corner. Ted gasped when he saw Dylan.

"He looks just like Susannah." He muttered.

"How do you know what Susannah looks like?" Dani asked, studding Dylan. They really did look the same. Same face structure, same hair color, even the same height! They could've been twins!

"I saw a picture of her on your clothes dryer." Ted said, staring at Dylan.

"Darn it, Dad." Dani muttered. "Why do you leave all of your stuff on the dryer?"

"That still doesn't explain how Gates knew about Susannah." Simon said, breaking the silence.

They turned toward him and Dylan took that as his chance to sneak into the kitchen.

"I don't know how Gates found Susannah, and I don't really care!" Alvin said, trying to start an argument with Simon. Simon just glared at him.

"Does it really matter?" Theodore asked, trying to stay neutral.

"Not really." Dani answered, sticking her hands between Alvin and Simon again.

"What else did you want to talk about?" Dani asked, pushing Alvin and Simon to opposite sides of the table.

"I want to know how you think we should stop this CD release." Ted replied. "We already have a plan, but you need to approve it."

"What is it?" Dani asked, suddenly wary.

"Yeah, what is it?" All three Chipmunks yelled.

"Well, we think the Chipmunks should do a few concerts to retaliate against the CD."

* * *

**That's it. I hope you liked it. **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Of Compromises and Memories

**I hope you're ready for this: A really long Author's Note.**

**- Reason's why I couldn't update in the past few days. (Listed from most important to least important)**

**1) I only got 1 review! What is wrong with you people? I know the last chapter was bad, but was it so bad that you couldn't review? Was it so bad that it made you're fingers fall off as you read it, so you couldn't review? Tell me! (Lord Narf, thank you for being my only review.)**

**2) I was grounded from the computer for the rest of my life, (aparently the rest of my life is four days). I'm not going to give you details.**

**3) I had a minor case a Writer's Block. But I got over that because I couldn't write for the rest of my life and my brain went into overdrive and started writing chapters against my wishes. (Sometimes, it's like my brain had a mind of it's own.)**

**- Reason this chapter doesn't seem important, but really is. **

**It may seem like a filler, but it has a lot of importance in it, but I can't tell you, because then I would give away the end. **

**- Reason this chapter has a song:**

**I liked this particular song and wanted to see if anybody could guess which Episode it came from.**

**- I have started another oneshot, so keep you're eyes open for it. (It should be you tomorrow. If it's not, then it should be up by Wednesday, at the latest. My little sister has a party on Sunday, so I won't be able to write then.)**

**I think that's it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Dani yelled, jumping up from the table. "I refuse to exploit the Chipmunks in any way, form, or fashion!"

"But Dani you won't be exploiting us." Alvin said, already gun-ho for the idea. "We won't do anything we won't want to do."

"I don't think we should do it." Simon said, almost stomping his foot. "Isn't this the kind of thing we were trying to avoid?"

Dani looked down at them, "Do you really want to do it?"

"Yes!" Alvin yelled, jumping up.

"No!" Simon said, actually stomping his foot. Dani looked down at Theodore.

"What about you, Theodore?" Both Simon and Alvin spun around at the mention of Theodore. They both knew his vote would be the deciding choice.

"Think about it, Theodore." Alvin said, sliding up to Theodore and throwing his arm across his shoulder. "We'll be famous."

"No, Theodore." Simon said, running up to Theodore and throwing Alvin's arm off. "You don't want that. We'll be chased by fans and won't be able to go outside." Simon said, smiling evilly. That would get him. Theodore loved to be outside.

"No, we won't Theodore." Alvin said, refering to the fans. "We won't be chased by fans, and you'll still be able to go outside all you want." He threw his back over his shoulders. Theodore narrowed his eyes and ducked under Alvin's arm.

"Don't put me in the middle of this." He said, calmly. "Can't you come up with a compromise?"

Alvin and Simon looked at eachother. "No."

Dani looked down at them and sighed. They needed to makeup and start getting along with each other again. There was already so much stress in the house, they didn't need their constant bickering to add to it.

Ted looked at Dani and caught her eye, she nodded.

"I'll leave you to think about it." He slipped out of the house without another word.

"Alvin, Simon." Dani said in a stern tone. "I want you two to make up your differences and come up with a compromise." She picked up Theodore and walked out without another word.

Alvin and Simon glanced at eachother and glared. They both walked to opposite ends of the table and sat down with a _huff._

XxX Fifteen Minutes later XxXxXxXxXxX

Simon groaned as he stood up. It looked like he was going to have to be the grow up one. He walked across the table and plopped down beside Alvin.

"Come on, Alvin." He said, bumping his brother. "We need to come up with a conclusion." Alvin just crossed his arms and turned in the other direction. "Don't be like that." Simon said, smiling. Alvin glanced at him, but quickly turned around when he saw Simon smiling.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled. Simon sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

They sat in silence for a few seconds while Simon collected his thoughts.

"Hey, do you remember when we were trapped by that snake and had to work together?"

Alvin shook his head.

"It was right after our parents left and we were still really young, so I'm not surprised you don't remember. Theodore probably doesn't either." He tacked the last sentence on the end after seeing the look on Alvin's face. He glanced at his older brother and saw pure fascination take hold.

* * *

"Theodore and I were fast asleep in the tree and you decided that was a lovely time to explore." Simon began.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxxXx

A babyish looking Alvin was running on all fours, between the trees. His eyes were wide and took in every detail. _Wow, look at_ _all the trees and the birds, and look a ladybug!_ He thought to himself, but then mentally slapped himself. _I'm not here to admire the cen- cen- what the word? The landscape, I'm here to find our parents and bring them back. My younger brothers need them._

He froze when he saw something slither across the ground. He groaned, _Now what?_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

A younger Simon sighed as he looked out the hole in their tree, where did Alvin go? He turned and shook Theodore, without a word, and pulled him toward the window.

They both looked out for a few minutes, before Theodore gasped. Simon looked at his younger brother questionably. He didn't say anything, just raised a shaking hand and pointed downward.

Simon's eyes followed Theodore's hand and his eyes widened. Alvin was right under the tree facing a snake. They had no clue if it was poisonous, but didn't want to take any chances. So they looked at each other, nodded, and raced down the tree.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx_

Alvin looked around and groaned, he hadn't gotten as far away from the tree as he'd thought he had. He'd probably been going in circles all morning. He looked up and hoped his brothers we still asleep.

But that hope was quickly smashed when he spotted Simon, followed by Theodore, climb down the tree. When they touched the ground, Alvin didn't look happy.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his little blue eyes flashing.

"Helping you." Simon replied, gray eyes narrowing.

"Stop fighting, guys." Theodore whispered, staring at them with his wide green.

They nodded and faced the snake. It had raised itself up and looked ready to strike.

"What do we do now?" Alvin whispered.

Simon snapped his fingers and the snake shifted positions. "Remember when I would disappear for hours on end?" He whispered. They nodded. "Well, I was going to schools and listening to the teachers talking."

"How does that help us?" Alvin asked.

"Well, I heard one of them say, that in India they lull snakes to sleep with music."

"Do you think, it'll work?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know, but we might as well give it a try." Alvin mumbled.

They started rocking back and forth to get the same beat, and started singing:

Alvin _Did you know it's a proven fact?_

Simon_ Baby Chipmunks cause heart attacks._

Theodore _So you'd never ever want to eat us._

Chipmunks _No you'd never ever want to eat us._

The snake started swaying with the Chipmunks now.

_Listen closely to our advice. Peaches, plums, and figs are nice._

Simon pushed Theodore up the tree, and gestured for Alvin to follow, but he wouldn't budge.

_Try some toast and cheese, you'll like it._

Simon finally gave up and followed Theodore up the tree.

_But don't ever eat a Chipmunk diet._

Alvin looked back at the snake and sighed when he saw it settling onto the ground. He jumped up the tree after his brothers.

_La. La. La. La. La. Lalalalalalala._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was the first time we ever, actually worked together as a team." Simon finished. "We decided that we didn't need our parents, we could rely on each other."

Alvin groaned as his knees poped when he stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked. "Let's compromise."

* * *

**Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it and please review! I need reviews. If you don't review then I can't write as fast.**

**Remember to guess where the song came from. (Obviously it came from a Chipmunk episode, but which one?) I think it's pretty obvious.**

**Review!**


	12. Of Friends and Blue Prints

**Oh yeah, go me, go me, it's my birthday! I got it up today! You should be extremely grateful. I wrote all through my sisters party.**

**Congratulations! To every person who reviewed! You got the song right! It was from _The Chipmunk Story._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Theodore, we have to find it." Dani whispered when they entered her room. Theodore nodded,

"Wait? What are we trying to find?" She picked him up and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"The microphone. If we find it and destroy it, then we won't have to worry about Susannah getting something incriminating."

"Ohhhhhh. Why am I here? Wouldn't Alvin or Simon be better for this?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Alvin and Simon are kinda fighting at the moment and you're perfect for the job. You can fit in all the small places that I can't." Theodore just nodded. Dani opened the door and stepped back inside.

"We don't know how strong the microphone is so we have to stay silent." Dani whispered in his ear. He nodded again and wasted no time. He dove under the bed and Dani could hear him digging through everything.

She sighed and started picking though the drawers in her dresser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dani is this it?" Theodore asked, holding up a little black, plastic tube that had a blinking light on the end.

"I think it is." Dani said, holding it up to the light. "Where did you find it?"

"On the window sill." He said, jumping down from said sill.

"Well, that's Susannah for you: subtle as a flying mallet." Dani muttered.

"What are you going to do with it?" Theodore asked.

"This." She dropped it on the ground and grabbed a book. "Would you like to help me do the honours?" Theodore smiled and grabbed onto the book. They let it drop and it landed on the microphone with a _crack._

"Well, I'm satisfied." Dani said, looking at Theodore.

"Me too."

_"I say ten!"_ They heard Alvin yell down the hallway.

_"One__!" _They head Simon yell back.

"Nine!"

"Two!" They were in the room now.

"Eight!" Alvin yelled, getting nose to nose with Simon.

"Three!" Simon retorted, pushing himself up to his full height.

"Seven!"

"Three!"

"Six!"

"Three." Simon was calming down.

"Five!" Alvin wasn't.

"Three."

"Four!"

"Three."

"Fine." Alvin finally gave in.

"What are yo yelling about?" Theodore asked.

"We were trying to compromise, and agreed that we would do a pre- set number of concerts..." Alvin started.

"But we couldn't come up with which number, so it ended in a yelling match, which, I'm very happy to say, I just won." Simon finished, smiling smugly.

"Just because you wouldn't change numbers after three." Alvin mumbled.

"To bad." Simon said, turning to Dani. "So we decided to do three concerts and then go from there."

Dani nodded.

"Guess, what guy!" Theodore said, suddenly excited. "We found the microphone!"

Alvin and Simon spun around. "You did?" They asked at the same time, looking at Theodore.

"Where is it?" Alvin asked an evil look in his eye.

"Over there." Theodore pointed at the book.

"Theodore, I don't know how to break this to you," Simon said, "But that's a book."

"No. Look under the book." Simon looked at him funny, but he chose to ignore it.

Alvin walked to the book and propped it up against the wall. "What did you do?!" He screeched grabbing the pieces. "I wanted to destroy it!"

"Sorry, Alvin." Theodore giggled.

XxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXx

"Dylan!" Dani yelled, walking into the kitchen. "I forgot you were here."

"I did too." Dylan answered. "After I bit into this cookie, it was like I was in paradise." Brenda blushed.

"Why, thank you Dylan."

"Suck up." Alvin muttered.

"Dylan," Dani said, grabbing his shoulder. "I need to talk to you." She smiled at her mother. "May I borrow him for a minute?"

"Sure, Danielle."

She steered him out of the room and into the hallway.

"I think you should know that your father is up to something again." She whispered.

To say he looked shocked would be an understatement. He blinked a couple of times and stared straight ahead.

"Didn't he just get out of jail?" He asked, after a couple of seconds.

"Yup." Simon answered. Dani glanced at him.

"Susannah's helping him." Simon said.

"Why that no good, double crossing b-!" Dani slapped a hand over him mouth.

"Hello, nine year old Chipmunks in hearing range." She whispered.

"Yeah, go ahead, Dani, keep talking about us like we aren't here. We won't notice." Alvin muttered, crossing his arms.

"Sorry." She turned her head and smiled as best she could. She took a deep breath. "And we need you're help." She said, swallowing her pride.

Dylan smiled, "Happy to help."

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxxxx

"...So Susannah thinks he's her father, and looking at you two together, I can't blame her." Dani finished telling the story, again.

"I still don't get why you need my help." Dylan muttered.

"We know you don't know your father all that well," Simon said, "But your the only one out of all of us that really spent any time with him, so you probably picked up a few things."

"Who's my father? I don't have a real father." Dylan looked 'round at them. "Ohh, you mean that traitor, Gates? He's not my father."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Dani said, pulling a blueprint from under her bed. It was scribbled on all over the place and looked like a red marker had exploded on it.

"I see you let Alvin help you." Simon muttered.

"What can I say?" Dani said, smiling down at him. "He _is_ an evil mastermind." Alvin blushed.

"At least he's using his powers for good this time." Simon looked at Theodore. "What are you smiling about?" He asked kindly.

The smile faded from his face. "Nothing, Simon." He muttered. "Just thinking about that last time Alvin used his 'powers' for evil."

Simon shuddered, "Don't remind me."

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX

"From the looks of this thing," Dylan muttered looking at the blue print. "We're going to need a lot of people to pull this off."

"I know." Dani said, looking at Alvin. "Is there any way to make it less complicated?"

Alvin studied the blue piece of paper in front of him. "No. If we don't do it exactly like this then we won't succeed."

Dani sighed, "Okay. How many?"

"Five, including: you, Dylan, me, Simon, and Theodore. So that's..." He added it in his head. "... Eleven."

"Ten, Alvin, ten." Simon corrected.

"Sorry, Simon!" He retorted. "You know I can't add good in my head!"

"Who do you think we should pick?" Dylan asked, grabbing a piece of paper.

"Absolutely, no adults, not even Ted Waters. I don't know if we can trust him yet. And all the others will just want to call the police."

Dylan nodded and wrote in huge letters: _NO ADULTS!. _He underlined it three times.

"Write our names down," Alvin said. "I don't want to get confused."

Simon opened his mouth to say something about that, but he held his tongue when he saw the look Dani gave him.

Dylan silently wrote their names under that. "Who else?"

"I know, Bella would love to help..." She thought about it for a moment. "... Kimmie too." He wrote _Bella_ and _Kimmie_ under _Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dani,_ and _Dylan._

"Okay."

"What about that girl Katie?" Theodore asked. "She's always trying to get to know us and she's really nice."

"Okay, she's a good choice." Dani said, smiling at Theodore. Dylan nodded and wrote her name down.

"Oo! oo! Pick me!" Alvin pushed his hand into the air. "What about Geena and Emily? There always at the edge of our little group and talk to us from time to time."

"Fine."

"That's ten." Dylan said, looking at the list. "Now all we have to do is convince them to help us."

* * *

**That's the end of that one. This was once again a get from one point to another chapter.**

**Please, review!**


	13. Of Bella, Kimmie, and, Katie

**Yeah! I'm so proud. I got two chapters out before Wednesday.**

**I have some depressing news to tell everyone. My computer has a virus! So we have to take it to the doctor. I told it not to get sick, but it wouldn't listen to me. So I'm not going to be able to update until it comes back. My mother's taking it tomorrow, so I wrote this chapter to hold you over until I get a germ free computer back. (Whenever that my be.)**

**I liked writing this chapter a whole lot, especially since you get to meet a new character! Enjoy!**

* * *

Previous: "Now all we have to do is get them to help us."

"I'll call Bella on my cell phone, and, Simon, I want you to call Kimmie on the house phone." Dani ordered. Simon nodded and ran into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Why don't we just go over to Kimmie's instead of just calling her?" Alvin asked, looking at Dani.

"We don't know if she's home and she always answers her cell phone." Dani answered, pushing buttons on her phone. "Alvin, I need you to go look up Sebesta in the phone book and see what you get."

"Why?"

"We won't be going back to school until Thursday, that's seven days from now. And we have to get a hold of Katie, Emily, and Geena now, if we want this to work."

"Okay." Alvin jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway.

"What do you want us to do?" Dylan asked, looking at Theodore.

"You live by Emily, right?" She asked. He nodded. "How did you get here?"

"My mom drove me."

"Can you get her to come pick you up? I need you to go to Emily's house and see if she's home. If she is try to convince her to help."

He nodded and got up to leave, but Dani stopped him.

"Take Theodore with you. I think he's her favorite out of the boys. If you can't get her to help, I'm sure he can."

He nodded again and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Dani looked at her phone and finished pushing Bella's number in. She hit the green button and stepped into the hallway.

It rang three times and someone picked up on the other end.

"Hola, Dani!" A males voice called.

"Anthony, give the phone to Bella." Jeez, Bella's little brother could be so annoying sometimes.

"Bella can't come to the phone right now." He chirped, and Dani's hand tightened on the phone. "She's grounded and had all electronics taken away until further notice."

"Then why are you answering her phone? Why isn't it turned off?"

"I'm supposed to scan all calls, tell her who called, and what they wanted."

"Can't you just give her the phone for a minute? I really need to talk to her."

"Nope."

"Please, Anthony, for me?" She said in her nicest voice.

"No."

"Okay, I'll give you Alvin's new video game if you give Bella the phone. I know you want it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, you got a deal." She heard him walk across the room and slam a few doors. "Here." He said.

"Hullo?" Bella asked.

"Hey, it's Dani. I really need to talk to you."

"How did you convince Anthony to give me the phone?"

"I have my ways."

"You promised to give him Alvin's game, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Doesn't he have two of that new one?"

"Yep."

"You... are so evil."

"I know."

"What did you want to talk to me about? Even with a bribe, Anthony won't let me talk long." Bella glanced at the door.

"You know how Susannah is working with Gates?" _She should. I only told her yesterday._ She thought to herself.

"Yes."

"Well, we came up with a plan to stop him and we need your help."

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing for now. It's still in the planning stages, but if we get any further, I'll call you. Okay?"

"All right. I better go. I think my parents just pulled up."

"Bye." Dani closed the phone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

"So.. did you get to talk to Kimmie."

"Yes. She said she would help." Simon answered, looking up from the computer screen. They had been monitoring the website, but it hadn't changed from the last time they checked.

"Alvin!" Dani yelled, walking out of the computer room and into the kitchen.

"Ahhhh!" She heard him yell. He fell out of the cupboard and onto the floor, the phone book clattering beside him. "Do you have to yell?"

"Sorry." Dani muttered, picking him up. "What did you find?"

"There are seven Sebesta's in our town alone, and that was in the book from a few years ago. I don't even know if she's in there." He answered, scratching behind his ear.

"She's been here since second grade, she's in there." Dani answered.

"Do you know her parents' names? It would be easier to find her if we knew."

"I think her mother's name is Patty." Dani said, closing her eyes. Alvin sighed and opened the book.

After a few seconds, a smile came over Alvin's face. "Here it is. Patricia Sebesta. 1-999-885-66666." He looked at Dani.

"Simon!" She called into the computer room. "We found Katie's number!"

"Okay!" He called back. He came running into the room and skidded to a stop.

Dani picked the phone off its cradle and looked at the two remaing Chipmunks. "I know everyone adores you guys, but which one of you does she favor more? If they talk to her, we might have a greater chance of getting a 'yes'. "

"That would be me." Simon said, climbing onto the counter.

"How do you know it's not me?" Alvin asked from the ground.

"Simple. She ignores you when you try to talk to her and she always smiles at me."

"How do you know she's not smiling at Theodore? You two are always sitting on the Dani's same shoulder."

"Because she always says 'hi, Simon'."

"Touche'."

Dani silently watched this exchange, but when it was over she snapped into reality. "Okay, Simon. Let me get her on the phone and then you know what to say."

She sat at the table and hit the speaker button. It rang a couple times and was picked up.

"Hello, Sebesta residence Patty speaking."

"Is Katie there?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Danielle Whitman."

"Ahhh, Danielle, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, well, Katie and I have become really close, and I really want to talk to her..."

"Oh, okay Danielle, just hold on a minute."

"KATIE!" They all jumped.

"That was a surprise." Dani muttered.

"Hello?" They heard an out of breath voice ask.

"Hello, Katie. This is Simon Seville." Katie squealed on the other side of the phone.

"Would you mind not doing that?" Alvin asked, "We just lost an eardrum when your mom yelled and we kinda might need the other one."

"Alvin's there too?" She asked, another squeal on her lips.

"Um, Katie." Simon said, stopping her mid-squeal. "Please, don't. I really need to talk to you."

"Okay." She said, really eager. She had always loved the Chipmunks, especially when she was little. "What do you need?"

"We need your help with something-" He was cut off.

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Me, Alvin, Theodore, and Dani."

"Is Dani with you?"

"Why?" Simon's eyes narrowed.

"Because I want to thank her for letting you call me, and asking me for help."

"Oh, well, I'm here." Dani called.

"Hi, Dani! I'll help of course. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing now." Simon answered. "We're only in the planning stages now, but we'll call you when we need you."

"Okay, I'll be here all Spring Break. Call me any time."

"Bye!" They all chorused.

Simon jumped on the off button. "Wow, that was easy." He muttered.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Dylan and Theodore to get back."

"But what about Geena, she won't be that easy. Didn't she just move here last year?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Dani answered, smiling down at him.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you liked it!**

**Remember to review! Even it I won't be able to see my reviews until the computer comes back, I want to turn it on and see a full mailbox.**

**Please review! I want to turn the computer on tomorrow morning for the last time and see at least two, please that's all I ask.**


	14. Of Changes and Fights

**Woot! My computer is back online! I'm sorry for the wait, but...**

**Now for some important business:**

**FAQs! I had a lot of people asking me the same questions over and over again, so I'm answering them now. (These were all in PMs, so don't try to find them in the reviews.)**

**1) _Is there going to be an Alvin/Bella relationship?_**

**There is only one logical reaction to this question: _EWWWWWW! _AND I HAD SIX PEOPLE ASK ME THAT! SIX! Or at least ask something like that question. (Dani/Simon?, Theodore/Sarah?, Alvin/Brenda? I hate to tell you this, but BRENDA'S MARRIED and she has TWO KIDS!) So no. There is NOT going to be a -insert random Chipmunk name here-/ -insert random human name here- relationship. (The Chipmunks are only nine.) Do you people just ask these outrageous questions to annoy me, are you bored, or do you have really weird fantasises about my twin sister and a nine year old Chipmunk? DO NOT ASK AGAIN! (And, I swear, Bella, if you review and ask that I'm going to kill you.)**

**2) _Can you draw a picture of Dani and put it up on your deviantART page?_**

**There are two things wrong with that question:**

**1. I CAN'T DRAW TO SAVE MY LIFE. (My poor stick figures don't even look stick-like.)**

**2. I DON'T HAVE A deviantART PAGE. If I can't draw. why would I have a deviantART page? But if there is anyone out there who can draw better than me (that would be everyone), has a deviantART page, and would like to draw Dani for me, just ask and I'll try to describe her the best I can.**

**_3) Are you going to write a sequel to Cousin Troubles?_(Wouldn't that be called a trequel?) **

**Isn't it a little early to be asking that? I don't know if anyone noticed this, but I'm just starting to get the _plot_ together on this one. So in answer to that question: I don't know yet. You'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

"Dani somebody just drove up!" Brenda yelled. "Go see who it is!"

"Okay!" Dani jumped up from her place at the table and ran onto the porch. But when she saw who was at the door, she turned and tried to walk out of the room as fast as possible.

"Dani!" A voice called from the door and she cringed. She was caught.

"Susannah!" She yelled, fake enthusiasm coloring her tone. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at your grandparent's house overnight."

"I was," She said, throwing her arm over Dani, "But then I thought, _Why not help my favorite little chipmunk cousins learn a new song?"_

"Um, Susannah," Dani said, ducking under Susannah's arm. "I don't know how to tell you this, but they're your only little Chipmunk cousins."

"So?" Susannah said, studying Dani, "I can't help them learn? Did you already teach them a new one? Can I hear it?"

"No!" She yelled without thinking about it.

"No?" Susannah looked extremely puzzled. "No to what?"

"No..." Dani thought about it. "No, you can't hear it. They just learned it and it isn't perfect."

"I don't care." Susannah said, a smile coming over her face. "I just need to hear it and see how far along they are, so I can update Gat-" She cut herself off when she realized what she was saying. "I just really need to hear it." She smiled and silently hoped that Dani hadn't noticed her slip.

"I'm sorry, Susannah. But the Chipmunks are very finicky. If there is anyone else in the room while they're learning a new song, they'll stop and leave the room."

"Oh." Susannah tried to look downcast, but failed. She still had the mic! If she couldn't listen she could just listen to that. "Okay." She practically skipped out of the room.

Dani smirked when she saw Susannah leave. _Won't she be surprised when she tries to access her little microphone and its gone._ She walked back into the kitchen and nodded at Simon. He smiled and jumped off the table to follow her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Phase one complete." Alvin said, running into Dani's room, three hours later." She took the bait and tried to listen to the mic, but she couldn't find anything." He smiled. "And, I think, she's going to plant another one in here, so I can smash it this time!"

"No." Dani said, glancing at his downcast face. "I think we'll leave that one in here for a few days, just while we try to get her laptop." She tacked the last part on the end, seeing they're faces. "Then we can move it into her room and spy on _her._"

"Awesome!" Alvin yelled.

"I love the way your mind works." Simon smirked.

"Thank you, thank you." Dani said, bowing. "Now all we have to do is wait for Dylan and Theodore to get back.." She trailed off when she heard tires crunching on the gravel outside. "I guess we won't have to wait." She muttered, picking up the two Chipmunks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dani, we may have hit a snag in our plans." Dylan said, sitting at the table. "Emily's family went on vacation this week and won't be back until Wednesday."

"Okay." Dani said, a little shocked. "Then we'll just have to ask Sarah and hope we can get a hold of Geena."

"That's a problem too." Dylan said, cringing. "Geena went with them."

"WHAT!" Alvin yelled.

"Apparently, they're related."

"So they took Geena with them?" Alvin had calmed down considerably.

"I'm afraid so." Dylan answered

"Are you sure we have to have exactly eleven people?" Dani asked, glancing at Alvin.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Why did you have to go and make the plan so complicated?" Simon asked.

"Because it wouldn't work any other way." Alvin answered, sticking his tongue out at Simon.

"Oh, very mature Alvin." Simon muttered.

"I know."

"Um, actually you don-" Dani stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

"Jeez, Dani. That was higher than our voices." Alvin muttered, sticking his finger in his ear to get the ringing to stop.

"Sorry, but you were bickering again." Dani apologized.

"What are we going to do about the two extra spots?" Dylan asked.

"One." Theodore muttered.

"Pardon?" Simon asked.

"We only have one spot open. Dani said she would get Sarah to help."

"What about Johnathan?" Dylan asked, ignoring the side conversation between Simon and Theodore. "He _is_ my best friend and he used to be obsessed with the Chipmunks before you actually showed up.

"What about him?" Alvin asked.

"He could help."

"Fine. Whatever. If you can get him to help then do it." Dani walked out of the room without another word.

"What's wrong with her?" Alvin asked, looking out the door.

"I guess she's pre-occupied." Simon answered. They had all been a little out of it lately. He jumped off the table. "Dylan, why don't you go home for now, and try to call Johnathan." Dylan nodded and got up.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to call Ted Waters and tell him about the three concerts."

"Didn't we decided that a few hours ago?" Alvin asked, following Simon.

"Yeah, why?"

"It seems like it was days ago, not hours." Simon stopped and stood up on two feet.

"Just think, it was only two days ago that we found that CD." He answered, dropping back down and continuing forward.

"And only four after we started snooping."

"Wow, a lot can happen in four days." Simon answered, a smile coming over his face.

"You're right." Alvin agreed, thinking back on the last few days. "I miss my harmonica." He mumbled suddenly.

"I know, Alvin. I miss playing the piano, but we all have to make sacrifices."

"How did you play that thing anyway?" Alvin asked. "The keys are about the same size you are."

"I have my ways." Simon answered, imitating Alvin's voice perfectly. He thought back to that day on the plane when he had actually enjoyed himself. (A/n: If you don't remember, this line was in RCMCCch. ? when they were heading to California.)

By this time they had reached the phone and Simon was silently jumping up and down on the buttons. But he, suddenly, stopped,

"Where's Theodore?" He asked his older brother.

"I think he went outside." Alvin jumped off the counter and ran over to the window. He glanced out and smiled. "Yup. He's sitting with his feet in the pool."

"I hope he's careful." Simon muttered. He didn't want to have to save Theodore too. He put both of his hands on the _talk_ button and pressed down.

There were nine beeps, (the number dialing) three rings, and then:

_"Ted Waters."_

"Hey, Ted, this is Alvin Seville." Alvin started. "And I would like to tell you that me and Simon have come up with a compromise."

"Simon and I." Simon called.

"Now, that's just rude Simon. You always put yourself first." Alvin scolded, smirking.

"Me? Alvin have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Actually, yes. Just this morning." Alvin answered, smiling. "And did I look HOTT!"

Simon couldn't believe how conceded his brother was. "Oh, yeah. Did it crack?" He smirked.

"That's it!" Alvin lunged at his brother and landed firmly on his stomach. Simon gave an _oof _as all the air left his lungs and tried to push Alvin off of him.

"Get off." He grunted. Alvin didn't answer, just grabbed a fist-full of Simon's fur and pulled. Hard.

Simon, seeing no other way out of this, slid his feet across the counter trying to get some traction. When friction finally decided to take hold, he pushed upward and managed to get Alvin off him for a few precious seconds. He flipped over, so he had his knee on Alvin's stomach and a hand grabbing his ear. But Alvin still had a hold on his fur.

_"Hello, Alvin! Simon! Are you there?" _They heard Ted's voice from the phone.

"Sorry, Ted. Can we call back?" Simon called, cringing as Alvin pulled harder.

"Sure." They heard a click and the line went dead.

"Let. Go." Simon glared at Alvin.

"Not until you apologize for what you said." Alvin said, pulling harder.

"Never." Simon pushed his knee harder into Alvin's stomach.

Alvin gasped and cringed. His grasp loosened slightly and Simon jumped up. He managed to get away from Alvin, but not without sustaining some collateral damage. Some of his fur was still in Alvin's hand.

"Ha!" Alvin barked, glancing at Simon's dark brown fur. But Simon was smirking and he pointed at Alvin's ear. Alvin raised a hand up to his ear and gasped.

"Ha. Ha." Simon said, no humor in his voice. He held up his own hand and Alvin's eyes widened. Some of Alvin's slightly lighter fur was hanging from Simon's fingers. "You have a bald spot, Alvin." Simon said, referring to the now fur-less spot on the top of Alvin's ear.

"You do too." Alvin said, pointing at Simon's arm. Simon glanced down at his arm and smiled.

"Not for long." He silently pulled his sleeve down to cover up the spot.

"What do you mean 'not for long'? It's still there." Alvin muttered.

"It might be, but nobody'll know. Your's on the other hand..." He trailed off.

Alvin rubbed his ear, but then smiled. He turned his hat sideways, so it would cover his ear. "There."

"What are you going to do when we go back to school? You can't wear your hat then."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Do you think we should try to call again, or let Dani do it, and go outside with Theodore?" Simon asked, scratching his arm.

"Outside."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Well, that's it. That was one of my longer chapters. **

**Please review! **


	15. Of Sisters and Brothers

**Howdy! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**In rebuttal to Lord Narf's rebuttal: _"I suggest making one (A DA account) anyways and favoriting some art." _**

**Frankly, I don't have time for a DA account. Between writing this, fighting with my twin, and roping in all of my younger siblings, I barely have time to breathe. (I know, later, Bella's going to be reading this, rolling her eyes, and saying, "We fight? Why haven't I noticed this?" And my reaction to this would be, "Yes, my dear sister, but you keep winning, because you CHEAT! So you don't notice.) So I won't be getting a DA account anytime soon, but I will keep looking at the A&TC art. (Most of them are really cute)**

**THANK YOU TO THE THREE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! And poo to those of you who didn't. Why aren't you reviewing? I know you're out there. I see your hits on my little counter. Please review!**

**I you can't figure out why the chapter is called what it is, I'm going to tell you. This chapter is mainly a filler. It has no major plot development whatsoever, but it does have some cute bonding scenes.**

**1)Dani and Sarah (Sisters)**

**2)Alvin, Simon, and Theodore (Brothers)**

**I have reached a big dilemma, MY EMAILS AREN'T WORKING! So, please, don't send me any PMs until I say it's safe. (Apparently if you send them, they burst into flames, spontaneously.) **

**I think that's enough of my ranting. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Sarah?" Dani whispered, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?" She saw Sarah glance up and close whatever she had been working on.

"Sure."

Dani walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She shivered when she saw Sarah sitting alone on her bed, a coloring book closed in front of her. Sarah had pulled the blackout curtain back and the sunlight coming in through the pink curtains made the room take on a erie red color. Looking at that coloring book made Dani realize how young her sister really was. She had grown up in the past few months.

"What do you need?" Sarah asked, patting the bed. Dani sat without a word and looked into her sister's blue eyes.

"We need your help." Dani said, grimacing. She hadn't wanted to get Sarah into this. She had already done so much.

"Okay. Why didn't you ask me before? You know I would've helped." Sarah answered.

"I didn't want to get you involved. You're still really young..." She trailed off.

"Dani." Sarah said, her eyes flashing. "Age is only a number. Look at the boys," She always hated calling them Chipmunks. "They're only nine, and they can handle this. What made you think I couldn't?"

"You're my little sister and just a few months ago you were watching _Spongebob_ like every other normal kid. A show, which I have to say, is stupid. And I didn't want to take away your childhood..."

Sarah sighed. "Dani, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm only seven and I have a long childhood ahead of me. If you want I can treat this whole thing like a game. I know that's what Alvin's going to do.." Dani looked at her, puzzled. "Do you know why he does it?" Sarah asked.

Dani shook her head.

"Have you noticed how he and Simon have been fighting lately?" Dani nodded. "It's because Alvin has been really serious and Simon hasn't had anyone to yell at. So he's been getting more stressed out, because he doesn't have anyone to take his frustration out on. I don't know if Alvin knows this, but it's in his character to treat everything like a game anyway."

"I think I understand." Dani said. "How do you pick up on these things? What happened to the little girl that was planning take over the world a few months ago?"

"She's still here." Sarah answered. "And just so you know, I might treat this like a game, but that's just so you'll have someone to yell at. I noticed you've been out of it lately. But inside I really want to do this, so in answer to your question, I'll help."

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

"Hey, Theodore!" Alvin yelled, running toward the pool. "Whatcha' doing?!"

Theodore jumped and turned to glare at Alvin.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Sitting with my feet in the pool." His expression softened when he saw how hurt Alvin looked. "I'm sorry, Alvin. It just seems like you and Simon are keeping things from me, and we used to tell each other everything."

"I know, Teddy." Alvin said, sitting down beside Theodore. "But do you want to know something?"

Theodore nodded.

"Simon has a bal-" He was cut off.

"Alvin has a bald spot on his ear." Simon said, sitting on the other side of Theodore.

Theodore's eyes widened. "You do?"

Alvin sighed and pulled off his cap. "Yup." Theodore looked at that spot in wonder.

"That must've hurt." He said, reaching to touch it.

"Actually. no." Alvin said, putting the hat on his head.

"Who did that to you?" Theodore asked.

Alvin glanced in Simon's direction and Theodore gasped.

"You two got in a fight again, didn't you?"

They both nodded.

"Simon has a bald spot too." Alvin said, smirking at Simon.

"Really?" Simon nodded and pulled up his sleeve.

"Guys, you need to stop fighting." Theodore said, glaring at them.

"We know." They said together.

"Then why do you do it?"

They both shrugged. Suddenly Alvin's hand went up to his ear.

"OUCH!" He screeched, separating the word into two syllables. Simon smirked.

"Looks like one of those, 'that'll hurt later deals'."

"Simon." Theodore said, looking at his older brother.

"Yes?"

"Be quiet." Theodore reached over and pushed on Simon arm. His hand lightly pressed on the sore pores and Simon yelped, cringing. He pushed Theodore's hand away.

"Don't do that." He said, through clenched teeth.

"Don't do what?" Theodore asked, faking innocent. He ran over to Simon and raised a hand. "This?" He reached down and tapped right under Simon's bald spot. "Tag. You're it." He dropped to all fours and ran with all his might.

"Oh, so that's how you're going to play it. Fine." Simon dropped down and chased after Theodore with all his might.

"What_ are_ you doing?" Alvin asked from his spot on the ground, his eyes following Theodore.

"Having fun!" He yelled, looking back for Simon, but saw he was gone. He slowed to a stop and looked around. But when his eyes got to Alvin he stopped.

"Yeah, Alvin." Alvin looked up when he heard a voice speak. He squeaked when he saw Simon standing above him, a hand hovering over his injured ear. "Maybe you should try it." His hand came down and Alvin prepared himself for the inevitable.

But the pain never came, just a tap on his shoulder.

"You're it." Simon dropped down and ran like the wind.

Alvin smiled, but didn't say a word, just ran after Simon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Do you think Alvin and Simon called Waters?" Dani asked Sarah as they walked through the kitchen.

"I don't kno-" Sarah started but she stopped when they heard a splash outside.

_"Hey! Simon, you can't jump into the pool!" _They heard Alvin yell. _"That's cheating!"_

"MY guess is no." Sarah said. Dani sighed and walked toward the window to take a peak outside.

"I'm not surpris-" She cut herself off. "Is that a _bald spot_ on Alvin's ear?!"

"Let me see!" Sarah yelled, running to the window. She looked out and turned to smirk at her sister.

"What?"

"Told you so." Sarah said in a sing-song voice, skipping around the table. "Told you so. Told you so."

"What did you tell me?"

"Who's the only one that could've done that to Alvin?" Sarah asked, still skipping around the table.

"A lot of things could've done that." Dani answered, not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Yeah, but could the same thing have done the same to Simon's arm?" She stopped skipping and settled for hopping.

"No, but- Wait, there's a bald spot on Simon's arm?"

Sarah nodded a smug smile on her face.

"Shut up." Dani said, walking to the phone. Sarah followed her, humming to herself.

"Will you quit?" Dani asked, smiling as she pressed the buttons on the phone. "I don't have time to play games..." She trailed off, looking at her younger sister. "You are very good at this." She commented putting the phone up to her ear.

"Good at what?" Sarah looked at her.

"Just go outside and play with the boys, while I call Waters." She said when the phone started ringing.

"Okay, Dani. And just so you know, I wasn't acting just then." She skipped out of the house.

Dani looked at her retreating back and sighed. No time to deal with mind games now.

_"Ted Waters."_

"Good evening Mister Waters." Dani started.

_"Ah, Danielle. I was wondering when one of you would call back."_

"Wait, Alvin and Simon already called you?"

_"Yes, but they had to hang up quite suddenly. It sounded like a fight had broken out between them."_

Dani cringed, she hated it when Sarah was right. "I'm sorry. But they did come up with a compromise."

Ted smiled on the other end of the phone and nodded, but then realized that she couldn't see that. _"Good, what is it?"_

"They decided to do three concerts and then we'll go from there."

_"Okay, that's fine with me. But I need to know a time frame, when do you want the concerts to be?"_

"Anytime between now and next Thursday." Dani said.

_"That doesn't give us that much time to work with. We might only be able to fit one in."_

"Oh, well, if that's all you can do... We'll just have to do one now and do the other two later."

Ted sighed. _"Okay, Danielle. I'm going to have to clear this with your mother first. When can I talk to her?"_

Dani cringed. "Well, we haven't actually told my mother yet.."

_"Oh, well when are you planning on telling her?"_

"To tell you the truth, I was hoping this whole thing would blow over without her knowing."

_"I'm sorry Dani, but she is their legal guardian.."_

Dani sighed, "Fine. I'll tell her and get her to call you back."

_"Good choice. Well, good bye Danielle."_

"Good bye, Mister Waters."

* * *

**-Wipes forehead- Do you know how many cases of mini-writer's block I got writing that chapter? At least three, but I got it out in one day.**

**Please review! Please? I'm begging here! Please?!**


	16. Of a Talk and Code Names

**FAQs:**

**1)_ How come Simon has gray eyes and Alvin blue? Weren't Alvin's hazel in the movie and Simon's blue?_**

**Well, I don't know if you noticed this but I'm trying to incorporate the cartoon and the movie. I used to small size from the movie, so I decided to use the eye color from the cartoon.**

**2)_ How come Theodore seemed so mean in the last few chapters?_**

**Theodore seemed mean? Well, once again that came from the cartoon. In the cartoon Theodore had a little more backbone and wasn't afraid to stand up to Alvin if the situation called for it. Like in the episode when they're digging for gold, Simon builds a gold separating device thing. And he and Alvin have to feed dirt down this long tube with Theodore on the bottom sifting it to get the gold out. **

**Alvin, being Alvin, put to much dirt and Simon ended up on the thing and fell all the way to the bottom. When he got to Theodore, his little brother glared at him and said:**

**"I'll tell you when I need more dirt, Simon." In this really annoyed voice. So, frankly, I wanted him to be little more like his cartoon counterpart. In the movie he used to much of his cuteness to get by and that didn't sit well with me.**

* * *

"Boys!" Brenda yelled out the door. "You need to come in!"

"Why?" Alvin asked, smirking at something behind her. His hat was once again on his head, turned to the side.

"Have you looked at the sky lately? It looks like it's about to rain."

"So?"

"So, you need to come in." Brenda stepped out the door and glared at him.

"Booooooooooooo!" Sarah screamed, jumping behind her mother. Brenda didn't even flinch.

"Nice try, Sarah. But next time try to be quieter." Brenda turned to tweak her nose, but Sarah was gone, already in the house. "Why don't you boys follow her example and go into the house. Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay, Brenda." Simon said, walking past her.

"What are we having?" Theodore asked.

"Steak."

"Ewww. As in meat? You know we don't eat much meat." Alvin remarked, trying to slip past her.

"Yes, I know Alvin. That's why I made green beans, potatoes, and grilled cheese for you." She glanced at him. "Why is your hat on sideways?"

"Because..." He tried to come up with a good excuse. "Because I'm trying to change my image."

"You do that." Brenda said, "Just don't start calling people _dawg._ Okay?"

"Okay." Alvin slipped into the house after his brothers, smiling at his victory.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mother?" Dani asked at the table digging into her dessert. "Can I talk to you after dinner? Alone?" She looked at Alvin. He sent her a look that said _what?_

"Sure." Brenda replied, glancing at her husband. "Chris, stop reading that paper at the table and join in family conversation."

Chris sighed and dropped the paper onto the floor, still partly opened. You never knew when Brenda wouldn't be looking and he could get a glance in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you want to talk about, dear?" Brenda asked, opening the dishwasher.

"Just something about Susannah." Dani answered, thunder rolling outside_. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this_. Dani thought_, That thunder is a bad omen._

"What about Susannah?"

"Well, Alvin and Simon were kinda snooping through her room the other day." Dani glanced at her mother's face. "Not that I encouraged it." She said, smiling the best she could. "But they found something _interesting._"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, everyone ready?" Alvin asked through the miniature headset on his head. Ted Waters had been thoughtful enough to send each of them a Christmas present and this was the first time they got to try them out.

Theodore giggled. "Yup."

"Yes, Alvin." Simon said, rubbing his temples.

"Use the code names, Simon!" Alvin yelled, glancing at Simon. They were still in their room and Alvin was gearing to go.

"Yes, Akon." Simon cringed as the name rolled off his tongue.

"Not Akon! A-con." Alvin sighed, "Simon, get it right!"

"I don't see how it makes a difference." Simon mumbled, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"It makes a big difference! That would be like calling Dani Danny. You just don't do it."

"Fine."

"Where's Teddy Bear?" Alvin asked, smiling at his originality.

"Right here, A-con!" Theodore squeeked, jumping off the bed.

"What's my name?" Simon asked, preparing himself mentally for whatever was to come next.

"La Dork. It's French." Alvin smiled.

"Oh? What's it translation?"

"It means, person, or Chipmunk, that reads all day and likes to annoy his brother to death."

"This is the last time we let you pick out the names, Alvin." Simon muttered.

"Where's Sugar Plum Fairy?" Alvin asked, glancing around the room.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Sarah stormed in, hands on her hips. "What did you just call me?!" She wasn't fortunate enough to have a headset, so she improvised. A walkie-talkie was clipped to her shorts and she had a ear bud in her ear. She still had to pick up the walkie-talkie to talk on it, but any noise it made would be transferred to her ear. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore cringed when her high-pitched voice was picked up by the device.

"Well, I see you picked the sensitive one." Simon muttered, trying to get his hearing back. "And you put it on the same frequency."

"Sugar Plum Fairy." Alvin replied. "It's your code name."

"We are _never _letting up pick out names again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How interesting?" Brenda asked, setting the dishes down.

"Betrayal interesting."

"What? Are implying that Susannah is somehow selling the boys..."

"I'm not implying." Dani muttered, pulling the CD out from where she had hid it earlier.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What, exactly, is our mission?" Simon asked as they crept down the stairs.

"You see, La Dork, we are going to find out what Dani and Brenda are talking about. I need to know."

"Then why are Theodore and I here?" He asked.

"Code names." Alvin hissed.

"Teddy Bear and I."

"I need back-up."

"I still don't understand why we need to be here. It's obvious that you and Sar- Sugar Plum Fairy have it covered." Simon flinched when he saw the look Sarah threw him.

"Simon, just go along with it. I really need you and Theodore here. I need yo-" Simon interrupted him.

"Code names." He whispered, breaking into a smile.

Alvin glared at him, but plowed on anyway. "I need your hearing and his sense of smell. Sugar Plum Fairy might have height to her advantage, but I needed more."

"I don't know it you noticed this, but I'm not very tall in human terms." They heard Sarah's voice say.

"Maybe, but in Chipmunks terms you're a giant!" Theodore said, looking up her.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Ssshh!" Simon suddenly shushed. "Dani just stopped talking."

"We're not even close. How can you hear that?" Alvin asked. Simon just smiled. Alvin glanced at Sarah and said: "You're going to have to hide behind the bar, while we get closer." Sarah nodded and crouched under the little ledge protruding from the counter.

The Chipmunks glanced at each other and nodded. They slipped under the counter and Alvin and Theodore strained to hear, while Simon sat listlessly, listening without any strain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I don't believe this." Brenda said, examining the CD. "Is this why you were so interested in Susannah's past?"

"Yes. We were planning on telling you, but-" She cut herself off when she saw her mother's face shift from one of confusion to one of seriousness.

"What do you want to do to stop this?" She asked.

"We talked to Ted Waters and he thinks the only way to stop this is to do some concerts. He's going to schedule one for the end of this week, but he needs your permission."

"Then he's got it, but only until Spring Break's over. Then all of you need to focus on your school work."

"Okay." Dani didn't want to push her mother to far and she, defiantly, didn't want to tell her about the plan.

She turned and walked out of the kitchen without a word. But she didn't notice that she almost stepped on a Chipmunk.

* * *

**Yeah! I finished it just before my bed time. I know it's really short, but I'm tired and need to get to bed.**

**Expect my next update in the next few days. **

**Please review! Please! Review!**


	17. Of Rehersals and New Songs

**Well, I'm really peeved at myself. This is the WORST chapter I have ever written. (Not counting the first chapter of RCMCC). But I was writing this while trying to get over my writer's block. I don't know if I'm going to be able to write anymore after this one because it's so bad. I don't even want to post it. Can you please review and make me feel better? I know I plead for reviews a lot, but I really need them now. (Just, please, don't tell me how much you hate this chapter because of how bad it it. I already know.)**

**Now my self doubt aside, I want to make sure everyone read my new oneshot. If you didn't yet, please go. It has a song in it! **

**I put a song in the oneshot to see if I could do it well, because I was planning on putting one in this chapter. And I did, but not as well as the oneshot.**

**The song is called _I Ain't No Dang Cartoon. _Written by: Janice Karman, Ross Bagdasarian, and Andrew Gold, and is sung by Alvin and the Chipmunks. The link to the song is on my profile and I suggest listening to it while you read. It makes a lot more sense.**

**Please review!**

* * *

"What are you doing, Sarah?" Dani asked, seeing her sister hiding under the bar.

"Oh, you know, hanging out." She stood up straight and stretched.

"Right. Whatever, you better not let Mom catch you." Dani walked off without another word.

Sarah slipped back into their hiding spot to wait for the Chipmunks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What _are_ you doing?" She heard a voice ask a few minutes later.

"Dani, I thought you already asked that." Sarah turned and her eyes widened when she realized who she was talking to. "Oh, Susannah. Did you know that you and Dani sound almost exactly the same?"

"So I hear. Can you answer my question?"

"I'm hanging out." Sarah knew Susannah wouldn't be easy to get rid of, but Dani wasn't either. She chose ignore Sarah's behaviour. "Is there any chance you can ignore me and just go along with your business?"

Susannah laughed. "Sure. Just make sure Brenda doesn't catch you." She walked off.

_That was _to_ easy._ She thought to herself. _Where are the boys?_

Suddenly, Alvin, Simon, and then Theodore came skidding around the corner.

"Get up, Sarah!" Alvin yelled, running past her. "We've been spotted!" Sarah didn't have to be told twice. She followed them out of the room and up the stairs.

They ran into Dani's room and Sarah slammed the door closed behind her. Dani was sitting on her bed with a book cracked open in front of her.

"She saw you didn't she?" She asked, turning the page.

"Yes." Alvin wheezed. "Theodore tripped and fell forward into the middle of the floor. She saw him and we took off."

Dani sighed and shook her head.

The next few days passed without incident. Brenda didn't the mention the situation in the kitchen and Dani and Alvin started putting the finishing touches on the plan. A few days before the concert, the boys had to go to the theater to learn some new songs. But they wouldn't go anywhere without Dani.

"Please, Dani?" Theodore asked, eyes wide. "What if we need something nobody else knows how to handle?"

"Like what?" Dani turned away from the computer.

"What if they don't have to right food?"

Dani sighed. He wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed to go, and she knew she would cave eventually, anyway.

"Fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

"Wow." All four of them said, stepping out of the car. The theater was huge! (A/n: I have no idea what theater/ arenas look like for concerts. The only kind I've ever been in was to go to the Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo, so use your imagination.)

"Hello, kids." Ted said, walking up to them.

"Hi." They breathed still looking up at the building.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?" He asked, steering Dani through the doors.

"Yes." Dani answered, finally snapping back to her senses.

They walked through the halls for awhile, but eventually came to a room. It had a piano, a drum set, and a guitar set up agaist a wall. A table was on the other side.

"I looked at some of the old Chipmunks and found a song that I think will fit perfectly for you." Ted said, sitting at the table and sliding a piece of music across the table.

Alvin glanced at it. "_I Ain't No Dang Cartoon?_" He asked, incredulously. "Isn't that country? We don't do much country."

"I know, but this song was just so perfect that I had to pick it." Ted answered. "There's only one problem." He said. They looked up at him. "Only Alvin sings that song. Simon and Theodore don't have a part."

"What?" Dani asked. "We came here on the understanding that the boys were equal. We even agreed to call them just _The Chipmunks_ because calling them _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ makes it seem like Alvin's more important."

"I understand that, but the song was written for only one voice. But, I think we can have Simon and Theodore doing stuff in the background. I even wrote in a part where Simon trips Alvin." Simon got an evil look on his face.

"I'm okay with it, but you have to get the boys approval first."

Ted looked at Simon and Theodore.

The younger Chipmunk nodded, but the older said: "If I get to write what Theodore and I do. I like the idea of tripping Alvin, but I can come up with so much more."

"Deal."

"Let's here it!" Alvin yelled out, opening the music.

"Do you want to try to sing it, or just listen to it?" Ted asked, walking over to a CD player.

"I'll try to sing it!" Alvin replied, confident. He glanced at Simon. "That way Simon can start figuring out what to do."

Ted nodded and pressed the _play_ button.

* * *

**Start Song- I Ain't No Dang Cartoon**

_Sometime ago I saw the need/ for folks to laugh and sing  
The world was pretty serious  
I could lighten up some things.  
__So I put on this red jersey/ with a cheerful yellow A  
I put a smile on people's faces/ and brightened up their day_

Simon rapidly wrote things down as Alvin sang.

_But just because I make you laugh  
That don't mean I'm just a loon _(A smile came over Simon's face when he heard that line)  
_I may be made of ink and paint  
But I ain't no dang cartoon_

Theodore's foot started tapping as he listened.

_My face has been on plates and cups,  
bed sheets, a baby's potty  
Pj's lunch pails, shoes, and gowns  
from nice to semi-gaudy  
But that don't mean I'm just a joke  
and don't deserve respect  
I may have a tail and be covered with fur  
but I ain't nobody's pet_

Suddenly, Simon anticipated the chorus coming so he grabbed Theodore and ran behind Alvin.

_Just because I make you laugh/ _Simon and Theodore pushed Alvin down and he turned and glared.  
_That don't mean I'm just a loon./ _Alvin brushed himself off.  
_I may be made of ink and paint/_ Simon smiled and waved.  
_But I ain't to dang cartoon/_ Alvin lunged at him and Simon held his foot out. Alvin tripped and fell off the table.

_I know I have a squeaky voice/ _Dani picked up Alvin and placed him back on the table.  
_I've learned to live with that/ _He ignored Simon's face and kept singing.  
_And if I had to be a rodent/ thank God I'm not a rat/ _Simon and Theodore both smiled when they heard Alvin say that.  
_I give my pint of paint a week  
and pay my taxes too  
and help support a charity for homeless loony toons/ _Alvin pointed at Simon and Theodore, smiling. Implying that the line refered to them.

_I hope my little song  
Ain't just howlin' at the moon/ _All three Chipmunks turned their heads up to the sky, imitating a coyote.  
_I may be made of ink and paint/ _Alvin grimaced when he realized what the line was saying.  
_But I ain't no dang cartoon/ _Simon smirked when he saw Alvin's face.

_I know I'm in good company/ _He looked at Dani silently begging her to cut the song.  
_They laughed at Einstein too/ _Simon had a really good idea on what to do here.  
_Columbus was another one/ and Bishop Tutu too/ _Theodore looked at Simon and sighed. Time to break out the Columbus costume.  
_So when you see the yellow A/ _Alvin pointed at his chest  
_And big red cap appear/ _He pointed at his head.  
_Say howdy, Mr. Alvin/ and you'd better be sincere/ _Alvin grimaced when he said _howdy._

_Just because I make you laugh/ _Suddenly Alvin had had enough of Simon's expression and had launched himself at him.  
_Don't mean I'm just a loon/ _Simon smiled and stepped to the side.  
_I may be made of ink and paint/ _Alvin landed just behind Simon.  
_But I ain't no dang cartoon/_ He stood up and jumped at Simon again.

_No, I ain't no dang cartoon/ _Simon didn't see Alvin's second attack and they both hit Theodore. All three were launched off the table and Dani leaped to catch them.

_No sir_. Dani grabbed them just before they hit the ground.

"Well, what do you think?" Ted asked.

"I hate it." Alvin replied, ignoring Dani and his brother's faces. "I am not a cartoon and am not made of ink and paint. So I can't say that I am."

"I know, but we wanted to show pictures of _The Alvin Show_ and the 80's cartoon. Where you were a cartoon."

"I was never a cartoon." Alvin said, blue eyes flashing. "While that cartoon was playing, we weren't even alive."

"I understand that, but we thought it would be neat to do that."

"You know what? Fine. I'll sing the song. But," Simon pulled his head to around to look at his older brother. It was never a good thing if he said 'but'. "I want to be able to play a harmonica solo." They all sighed, glad that that was all he asked for.

"Okay." Ted agreed. "Now, Simon. I saw you write a lot down. What do you got?"

"Well, on the part where he says_ Einstein, _I think I should walk on stage looking like Einstein. And the part where he says_ Columbus_, Theodore should walk on in a Columbus costume..." Dani tuned them out.

"Are you sure you're okay with the song?" She asked Alvin. "I think they have it as the finale."

"I'm okay with it. And I'm sure Simon and Theodore will make it funny." He smiled at his little brother. Theodore had jumped back onto Dani's shoulder. That was his new favorite perch. He only left it if Dani moved him.

"Do we have anything else to do?" He asked, yawning. "I'm exhausted." Dani glanced at her watch.

"Yikes! It's already three o'clock. Mom's going to be here in thirty minutes."

"Very good, Simon." Ted said, writing down what Simon had just said. "Your plans are a lot like my own."

Simon nodded and walked back across the table. "Did you put the finishing touches on the plan?" He asked, when he reached Dani and his brothers.

"Yup. Finished just today." Alvin answered.

"Good. Because, I think this is the perfect song to do it in." He smiled. "It only had Alvin singing, so Theodore and I don't have to be on stage the whole time and it'll be easy to get Alvin off stage and the doll on."

"That's just what I was thinking." Dani answered. "We'll have to call Katie as soon as we get back to the house."

"Great."

"Okay. I think that's all we have to do today." Ted said, walking around the table. "Alvin, I suggest you take that music home and read over it." Alvin nodded and Dani picked up the page. Ted lead the way out of the room. "Simon. Theodore." He looked at each one in turn. "If you can, please, help Alvin memorize it." They both nodded. By that time, they were out of the building.

They stood awkwardly for a moment. Then Dani's mother drove up.

Dani picked Alvin up and set him on her head. "Bye, Mr. Waters!" She called, climbing in the car.

* * *

**I told you it was bad. **

**Please review! Should I never put a song in it again?**

**Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	18. Of Assembling the Troops

****

Well, once again, I have conquered the evil Writer's Block! Huzzah! This chapter is a whole lot better than the last one. Even though it's a FILLER CHAPTER. (I did that really big, so the people who don't read the Author's Note will see it.) FILLER CHAPTER!!

**I'm really proud of this one, even thought it's a FILLER. **

**Okay, I'm going to explain my little line breaks before anyone gets confused.**

**An actual line break signals the end and begining of an Author's Note.  
The little X's (XxXxXx) Signal a change in scene _and_ a change in time. Even if it's only a few minutes  
In this chapter I put two little lines (--) That signals a change in scene _not_ time. There are three scenes that happen at the same time, so I had to seperate them some way and that seemed like the best way to do it.**

**Please review! **

* * *

"How did it go?" Brenda asked, glancing at them in the review mirror.

"Fine." Dani answered.

When they got back to the house, Dani ran into the house without saying anything to her mother. Theodore grabbed Dani's shirt and held on for dear life. Brenda glanced at the two remaining Chipmunks in her car.

"What that all about?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Simon replied, while Alvin just shrugged. They jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

"I will never understand those four." She muttered. Suddenly Sarah popped up in her window and pulled a face. She ran away after a few seconds. "Make that five."

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxX

"... Okay, Dylan." Alvin and Simon heard Dani say as they walked into the room. She had her cell phone up to her ear, and was pacing back and forth. Theodore, who had had enough excitement from the run in here, was standing on her bed. "Remember to call Johnathan. Get him and get over here as fast a possible." She said, snapping her phone shut. She glanced at Simon. "Will you please go call Katie?" Simon nodded, dropped to all fours, and ran out of the room. "Alvin go call Kimmie." Alvin crossed his arms.

"Why should I?"

"You can always call Bella, I'm sure sh-" She didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Kimmie it is!" He ran out of the room.

"Theo?" She asked glancing at him. "Can you go get Sarah? You might have to search. I don't know where she got to." He nodded and walked slowly out of the room.

She opened her phone and pushed the speed dial for Bella.

While it was ringing, she was silently hopping that Bella had gotten her phone back.

"Hola!" She heard a male's voice say.

No such luck.

"Anthony. please give the phone to Bella." She said, pleading.

"Hmm? How about no?"

"No isn't good enough." She said, rubbing her temples. "I really need to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Why.. do you care? Shouldn't you be playing with you're peers? All the three years olds?"

"I am not three! I'm ten!"

"You're ten? Funny, Sarah never mentions you."

"Why would Sarah mention me? She's seven."

"Well, seeing as you are in second grade, you're probably in the same class as her."

"I am not in second grade! I'm in fourth!"

"Oh, fourth. Could've fooled me." Dani smiled. Finally, something to take her frustration out on.

"If I give the phone to Bella will you stop bugging me?"

"Sure." Dani smiled. She heard the regular slamming of doors and the muttered _"here"_ before Bella voice came over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, we're ready to start the plan." Dani said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." She cut the phone off before Dani could say anymore.

--

"Aloha, Kimberly- Ann!" Alvin yelled through Brenda's cell phone.

"Alvin," Kimmie growled. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"About ten."

"And how many times have you called Dani Danielle?"

"None."

"What would she do if you called her that?"

"Put me in a bag and drop me in a river."

"It you call me Kimberly- Ann one more time, I going to do something ten times worse than that."

Alvin gulped. "Okay, Kimmie. Dani said to call you and tell you that we're ready to start the plan."

"Kay, Alvin. I'll be there in a few."

"Bye." Alvin closed the phone and jumped off the counter. "Danielle." He muttered, laughing to himself.

"What did you just say?!" Dani yelled, having just gotten off the phone with Bella.

"Nothin'!" Alvin yelled, running to hide behind Sarah, who had just walked into the house with Theodore on her shoulder.

--

"Hello? Katie?" Simon asked the person on the other side of the phone.

"No, this is her younger sister Aubrey." The voice said.

"Oh, well, can I talk to Katie?"

"Sure. May I ask who's calling?"

"Simon Seville." He rattled off without thinking. He cringed. _Why did I just say that?_

"Oh. My. Gawd." Aubrey said. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, now can I, please, talk to Katie?"

"Um, sure." Katie handed the phone to her older sister, a smile on her face.

"Hello?" She said, cautiously. Her sister hadn't acted like that since Dylan Gates had smiled at her.

"Hey, Katie?" Simon had to make sure it was her.

"Yes."

"Oh, this is Simon. We're ready to get started with the plan." He said.

"Okay." Katie answered, trying to keep him talking.

"Do you know where Dani's house is?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you need someone to come get you?"

Silence.

"Katie?" Simon asked. "Katie, are you there?"

"Um? Wha? Oh, yes. To both questions."

"Okay, I'll call Dylan and get him to pick you up on his way here. Doesn't Johanathan Allen live by you?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Well, I gotta go."

"Bye, Simon." She replied.

"Bye, Katie." The phone clicked off.

--

"Sarah!" Theodore yelled, running on top of the roof. "Sarah! Sarah!" He spotted her all the way across the yard. "Sar-!" He stopped when his foot slipped over the edge, but he managed to pull it back up, before the rest of him followed. "Phew." He mumbled. "That was close."

He jumped off the roof and ran across the yard. "Sarah!" He puffed. "Come on, Dani said it's time to get ready for the plan."

Sarah glanced down at him and smiled. She set down her... whatever it was. Theodore couldn't tell. And picked him up. "Okay, my Teddy bear." She said in a sisterly tone.

She walked into the house, enjoying the silence. It hadn't been this silent since Susannah had moved in.

That silence didn't last long.

_"What did you just call me?!"_ They both jumped when they heard Dani yell.

"Nothin!" Alvin yelled, running to hide behind Sarah's leg.

"You called her Danielle, didn't you?" Simon asked, walking up behind Alvin.

"No." Alvin said. "Maybe." He looked at Simon's face and sighed. "Yes."

Simon smirked.

"Did we get a hold of everyone?" Dani asked. They nodded. "Good, now Si-" She was cut off by the screen door.

"I'm hooooommmmme!" They heard a voice say.

"I see Bella's here." Simon muttered.

"Hey, Bells." Dani said, walking up to her best friend and guiding her toward the stairs. "Do you have to do that every time you come in here?"

"What? Oh, the yell. Of course I do. This is like my second home."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just go up to my room." Bella smirked and started up the stairs. "AND DON'T RE-ARRANGE MY CHIPMUNK CDS FOR YOU'RE OWN AMUSEMENT!"

"Fine, Danielle." She barley heard her, but smiled anyway. Bella was the only one, beside her parents, that was allowed to call her by her full name.

"Hola all!" She heard someone say from the direction of the porch.

"Oh, no." Dani groaned. "Please don't let that be who I think it is."

"Hey, Dani!" Anthony yelled, running up to her.

She sighed as she examined him. His hair was blonder than the last time shed seen him, probably because he was outside all day. His blue eyes sparkled with a mischievous glow that Alvin's sported all the time. He hadn't grown an inch since the last time she had seen him. He still came up to her shoulder.

"BELLA!" She yelled. She heard a crash and hurried footsteps coming down the hall.

"What?"

"I think you lost something." She said, grabbing Anthony's hand and spinning him around her.

"Anthony." Bella growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I just-" Bella cut him off.

"Never mind. Just go home, please."

"But, but-"

"GO HOME!"

"No, it's okay Bella." Dani said, raising her hands. "He can play Alvin's X-box. Its been sitting in the corner for the past few months, collecting dust. It's about time someone plays it."

"Fine." Bella muttered, walking back toward the hall.

"It's in the living room. Play any game you want." Anthony nodded and ran into the room.

Alvin opened his mouth to say something, but Simon stopped him.

"No, Alvin. He is not a mythological monster." He followed Bella up the stairs.

Alvin's mouth shut with an audible _snap._ He crossed his arms and followed Simon up the stairs.

XxXx Thirty Minutes later XxXxXx

They were still waiting for the other three arrive.

"Where are they?" Alvin asked, throwing himself across the couch. He had grown tired of playing against Anthony, it didn't help that the human boy had been winning and the Chipmunk couldn't take it.

"They should've been here five minutes ago." Simon answered, not looking up from his huge book. Alvin glanced at him and his mouth fell open.

"_What_ are you reading?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"_Twilight_." Simon answered, turning the page. "You would like it. It's about vampires." Simon smiled and Alvin noticed how sharp his teeth really were.

Theodore, who had fallen asleep, stirred. "What time is it?" He asked, sleepily.

"Four thirty." Dani answered, getting up. Theodore ran across the couch and jumped onto her shoulder before she got to far.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To check ou-" She was cut off.

"Dani!" Someone yelled from outside. "Someone just drove up!" It was her mother.

"Okay!" Dani yelled, running to the window. Dylan was getting out of his mother's white Surburban.

"Finally." She heard Theodore mutter.

She walked toward the door, but stopped when she heard yelling coming from the living room. She turned and walked across the kitchen.

"Let go, Alvin." Simon hissed, pulling on his side of the book.

"No! You said it was about vampires!" He yanked the book and it went flying out of Simon's hands. It hit Alvin and knocked him over.

Dani laughed and stopped down to grab the book. "Alvin, Simon's reading the book now. You can read it after he's done."

Alvin crossed his arms. "Fine."

She handed the book back to Simon and turned when she heard footsteps on the tile floor in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys." She said, waving.

"Hi." Katie said, walking into the room. She spotted Simon and practically skipped over to him. He threw a pleading look at Bella, since Dani was talking to Dylan. Bella got the message and tapped Katie on the shoulder.

"Would you mind leaving Simon alone? He's already under a lot of stress."

Simon looked stunned that she had word it like that. "What she means, is that I need my space." He amended.

"Oh, okay." Katie moved to the right a little.

"Where's Johnathan?" Dani asked Dylan.

"He was right behind me." Dylan glanced behind him and smiled. "He's just walking slower than usual."

Dani glanced in the same direction. A boy with brown hair was slowly walking around the corner. He was a little shorter than most and had dark eyes.

"John! Will you hurry up?!" Dylan yelled.

Johnathan looked up and glared. "Don't call me that." He sped up and was in the living room in a few seconds. "Hey, Dani. Theodore." He said, nodding at the girl and Chipmunk on her shoulder.

Suddenly his eyes landed on Bella and they clouded over in anger. He turned on Dylan. "I thought you said_ she _wasn't going to be here." He jabbed a finger at Bella and her brown eyes narrowed.

"I did, but both Dani and I think you two need to get over your differences and at least be neutral. We're all kinda getting tired of the fights between you two."

"Never." Johnathan hissed.

"I'd rather lick a cactus." Bella answered.

"I'd rather cut off a limb." Johnathan retorted.

"I'd rather pour salt in an open cut."

"I'd rather c-"

"Okay, we get it. You would rather do -insert something painful here- instead of being in each other presence." Even Alvin was getting tired of the fighting.

"Let's just go upstairs." Dani said, already stressed out.

* * *

**TA-DA! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!**


	19. Of Gates and Susannah

**I'm baaaaaccckkk! Hahahahaha! **

**Now, before you read this chapter, I would like to say that I now have the complete plot outline finished. YAY! That means that I now know what's going to happen and when it's going to happen. So no more Writer's Block! Hopefully!**

**That's one of the reasons why I haven't been able to update. **

**Reason B: I, the girl who had a hard time picking up recorder in fifth grade, and who took forever to learn how to read clarinet music, learned to play harmonica in one day. Yes, that's right ONE day! And I now understand why Alvin pouts so much when he gets his taken away. My mother got tired of me blowing on the thing and hid it somewhere. (Very mature) So I was having separation anxiety. But don't worry, I found it. (It was under the fish tank.) And I now guard it with my life. It's always in my pocket and I sleep with it firmly in my hand. (You can't take anything away from me when I'm asleep.)**

**Reason 3: My retainer broke. So my mother's mad. I had to go to the dentist today and get one of those molds made. I can't take those things! But I should get my temporary one tomorrow.**

**I think that's it. **

**Oh, one more thing. This is a very momentous occasion. This is the nineteenth chapter. "So what's the big deal?" Most of you are probably asking. Well, I had EIGHTEEN chapters in RCMCC. So I would like to proclaim that this chapter is special.**

**This chapter is NOT A FILLER! I repeat, NOT A FILLER! It might seem like one, but it's not. It has some major developments in it.**

**And on that note, I send you off to read the chapter. **

* * *

Evan Gates wasn't a happy man. Somehow that blasted Ted Waters had managed to get those stupid rats to do a concert. There was no way that his CD would sell now. Those Chipmunks would warn everyone not to buy it.

Evan sighed as he kicked a can. It bounced off a wall and hit a women in the foot. She glanced down at it and looked at the man who had kicked it. Her eyes widened when she saw the man. He looked homeless! His clothes were dirty and he was drenched with sweat. It probably didn't help that it was summer. In Texas.

"Do you need any help?" She asked the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and pushed her hand off.

"No. I'm fine." He walked away without looking back. The woman gazed at him. She turned and walked in the opposite direction.

If Dani or Simon had seen the exchange, they would've described the woman as a giving soul or one of the last good people on the planet. They wouldn't have to describe Gates, everyone already knew who he was. _He _was the one who had stolen one of the Chipmunks. The whole world loathed him. Who would kidnap an innocent Chipmunk? The woman knew perfectly well who that man had been, but she had offered a helping hand.

Gates looked back at the woman with disgust, but memorized her features in case they ever met again. She had strawberry blonde hair and was very skinny. Was of average height, and from the fleeting glanced he had gotten of her face, he knew her eyes was a dark brown, almost black. The transition with her hair was startling. She looked like a vampire, a certain Chipmunk would comment later.

But Gates forgot her after that. He just kept walking, ignoring the looks people were throwing him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He looked at them and glared at them as hard as he could. They quickly looked away. Gates smiled, proud of this glare. It had taken him three weeks to perfect.

Suddenly, his phone beeped. It was an emotionless beep. Most people have a ring tone that reflects their personality. The woman had Bach. Dani had a Country song. Gates only had a beep.

He flipped open his phone and held it up to his ear.

"What?!" He barked at the person on the other end.

"No need to be rude." Susannah retorted, dropping onto her bed, seventy miles away.

"I'm sorry, Susannah. I'm just under a lot of stress." He replied, grimacing when the apology came out of his mouth. He needed to keep himself in Susannah's good graces, or else the girl might switch sides on him. "What are your cousin and the three rodents doing?"

"Dani has some friends over." She replied, grabbing a random book off the shelf.

"Names?" He asked, looking at the sky. He was already frustrated.

"I don't know all of them. Just that Dylan is here."

_"Why am I not surprised?"_ He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Susannah asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said. "I need you to listen to the microphone and tell me what they're planning."

"Slight problem." Susannah said, dropping the book on the ground. "The mic isn't operating properly."

"How so?"

"I can't find it." She rubbed the back of her neck.

He sighed, trying not to yell at her. "Okay, did you plant it in Danielle's room?"

"Yes."

"Is there any way that they could've found it?"

"No. I hid it in a different spot this time."

Little did they know, Simon had found the mic the other day. When he was walking toward Dani's bookcase, he had seen something gleam under the bed. He crawled under and his hand closed over something smooth and hard. He'd yelled for Dani, and she had let Alvin get his wish and squish the darn thing.

"Do you realize how much those things cost?" Gates asked.

"Um, a lot?"

"Yes, a lot. But since, it's, apparently, broken you'll have to go listen at the door."

"Okay." She hung up without another word.

Evan Gates closed his phone and slowly walked back to his hotel. The only thing the record company was paying for.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Susannah did not go listen at the door. She was tried of listening to Gates and she didn't really think he was her father. She had just found out what he had done to poor Theodore three months ago, and was a little mad. (She didn't get much T.V. reception when she lived with her grandparents.) Those little Chipmunks were starting to grow on her. But she couldn't let Gates know that. There was no telling what that man would do when he was mad.

So, she figured, if she kept feeding him false reports, he might eventually tire of calling and listening to her screw-ups and just give up. She knew exactly what had happened to the microphone, but didn't plan on telling that man that.

So, she casually walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She grabbed and apple and then noticed the little boy sitting in the living room, engrossed in one of Simon's books.

"Hi." She said, sitting down next to him. "What are you reading?"

He held up the book and she stifled a giggle. It was just like Simon to have a book like that. In big bold letters it proclaimed:

**Stress: How to Cope**

She figured anyone would want that book if you have Alvin as a sibling. Especially since they were triplets and were never away from each other for a second. Dani and Sarah always had alone time, they were never in the same room together longer than an hour.

"Why are you reading that book?" She asked the boy. He glanced at her and his blue eyes sparkled.

"I have nothing else to do." He replied, shrugging.

She glanced around the room and saw Dani's discarded copy of _Twilight_. She picked it up and sat back down by the boy.

"Mind if I read too?" Susannah asked. He nodded without looking up. She took a bite out of her apple and looked at the boy. "Do you want one?" She asked. He glanced at it and grimaced.

"Do you have anything else?"

"Sure, I'll get some chips." He nodded and gazed back at the book. She got up and walked toward the kitchen. "I'm sorry," She said, suddenly. "I didn't catch your name."

"Anthony." He replied. "Anthony Prause."

* * *

**Well, that's it. I know it's not much and doesn't seem very important. But this chapter was needed in more ways than one:**

**First, it established that Gates was in Texas, only seventy miles away from the Whitman household. He had been in the same city (I don't know if it's Dallas, Austin, or Houston.) since the beginning of February. (It's March in the story.) **

**Second, it showed that Susannah isn't really on a side. She's trying to get out of Gates's influence, but still doesen't know if she wants to openly oppose him by joining her cousin. **

**Thirdly, it establishes the relationship between Anthony and Susannah. (And, before you ask, it is not going to be a relationship relationship, more of a friendship relationship. Kinda like how the Chipmunks and Dani are.)**

**I think that's it. Please review! I need reviews so badly. They give me confidence, and the little number on my hit counter just isn't cutting it.**


	20. Of Posts and Lawyers

**I'm going to explain something. **

**I got at least three reviews from one person yesterday. That made me happy. So I got on here and wrote this whole chapter in two hours. (I had charity work this morning, so I couldn't check my reviews this morning.)**

**And..., against what I warned about yesterday, I got two reviews for the AN yesterday. One was from **Chipmunklover636 **(did I mention that I love your name and I'm okay with you using it, because, frankly, I don't know if you were using it before me) and was anomon- anomu- was sent by someone who isn't a member on this site. And one was from someone who I look forward to getting reviews from. (Even though he thinks I still don't take his advice anymore) And those also motivated me to write today, so you get a, in my opinion, very good chapter. I love this one a lot.**

**Now, I know the plan isn't all that great, but what do you expect of me? I kept trying to make this a great plan for them to have, but it ended up being a very simple and boring one. But it has to be like that for the end of the story.**

**Oops, did I just type that, ignore it... if you can.**

**I have a big problem. I decided to create a deviantART page, but I can't come up with a good username. There's already someone named Chipmunkluver (I can't remember if it has a number behind it or what) so I can't use the same username. PLEASE HELP!**

**Enjoy my review powered chapter!**

* * *

"Here." Dani said, throwing something at Bella. It hit her in the head and she scowled at Dani.

"No need to be abusive." She muttered, opening the little pamphlet Dani had chucked at her. "What _is_ this?"

"_That_," Dani replied stressing the word. "Is a pamphlet that Simon helped me make. It out-"

"Ehm." Simon coughed.

"Fine." Dani sighed. "I helped Simon. Anyway, they outline everyone's jobs so no one get confused." She looked at Theodore and he quietly passed the rest of the little booklets out. They were sitting in a circle on the floor in Dani's room, so he was finished relatively quickly. She looked at Alvin and nodded. He knew what to do from here.

"Okay, men." He said, jumping into the middle of the circle. All the girls present glared at him and he cringed. "And women." He corrected glancing at the girls. Dani and Kimmie both rolled their eyes, while Katie looked offended. Sarah glared at him, and Bella, the total feminist, muttered something about him being sexist. "We have a very big mission in front of us and I'll be the one giving out the posts."

Everyone groaned. Alvin took this a little to seriously.

"Dylan, Johnathan." He said, looking at the only human boys in the room. "You two will be the head of security and surveillance. We already know that Gates will be at the concert, and we need you to keep your eyes on him at all times."

"You also need to make sure he stays at least three yards away from the stage." Dani cut in. Alvin glared at her, but ignored her words.

"You also need to make sure he stays at least _five_ yards away from the stage." He smirked.

"That's it." Simon muttered. "Dani, can I take it from here?" He asked. Dani smiled and nodded. She grabbed Alvin and handed him to Sarah, who struggled to keep him still.

Simon took a few moments to collect his thoughts and turned to Sarah.

"Sarah." He said, smiling at her. She had Alvin clasped in both hands and her arms were shaking. "We're going to need you to go on the top level with a camera. If Gates gets to close to the stage, without Dylan stopping him, we need you to videotape him. That way we'll have evidence." Sarah nodded.

"Katie. You trail Gates. He might slip from our sights and we're going to need someone to keep an eye on him and tell us where he is." She nodded as well.

Suddenly Bella gasped. "If I'm reading this correctly, it says I get to work the smoke machine." A smile lit up her face and Johnathan groaned.

"Oh, no." He moaned.

"Yup." Simon replied. "At then end of our last song is when everything should happen. Dylan and Johnathan should let Gates through and we predict that he will try to grab Alvin off the stage."

"WHAT?!" Alvin yelled, breaking through Sarah's hands. "I don't remember this when I designed this plan, Dani." He said, glaring at her.

"Simon and I did a little revising." She replied, shrugging.

"Don't worry, Alvin. You won't even be on the stage." Simon said, giving Alvin a hard look for interrupting. "That's why Bella's working the smoke machine. She'll let out a lot of smoke at the very end and you'll quietly slip away from the center. Then Theodore and I will place a little Alvin doll in your place."

"Won't everyone notice if the things not moving?" Johnathan asked.

"We thought about that, and decided that we'll probably have to put it on strings. That's Kimmie's job." Dani replied, glancing at the long haired girl. "How well do you think you can work a puppet?"

"Not that well, someone's going to have to teach me." Kimmie said.

"_I'm_going to teach you?" Dylan asked, scanning the little pamphlet. "But Dani, I don't know how to work puppets _that_ well."

"I know, but you're the only one of us who knows how at all." Dylan's mother had thought it would be useful for her little boy to know how to do a lot of random things. _You never know when you were going to need random skills._ She had said.

"What's your job, Dani?" Theodore asked.

"I'm the supervisor and I get to work the sound board." She looked at all of their faces. They looked confused. "In case _someone" _She glanced in Alvin's general direction. "Forgets to sing during the switch." Realization dawned on their faces.

"Did we get everyone?" Simon asked.

"I think so." Dani said, scanning everyone's faces. They looked determined and scared at the same time. If any one of them messed up, one of the Chipmunks could get hurt. Theodore raised his hand, and Simon smiled at him.

"Yes, Theodore?"

"How are we going to get Ted Waters to go along with this plan? I mean, he probably won't like it if two boys are the head of his security."

"We hadn't thought about tha-" Simon was interruptedby the house phone ringing.

Dani hopped up and grabbed it off the hook.

"Hello?" She asked. She was silent for a few seconds as she listened to the person on the other end. Then a sly smile came over his face. "I don't know Mister Waters." She said, grabbing the cradle for the phone and setting it on the ground. She hit the speaker button and set the phone back down. "I might have to confer with my lawyer."

"Lawyer? What lawyer?" Ted's voice came loud and clear over the speaker. Dani looked at Alvin and winked. He got the message and jumped up to the phone.

"MISTER WATERS!" He yelled into it. They heard him jump and something crash on the other end. There was a muffled curse and a breathed:

"Alvin?"

"Yes, Mister Waters. I represent my brothers and the whole Whitman household."

"Give the phone back to Dani, I need to speak with her."

"I can hear you loud and clear." Dani said, as she leaned back on the pillows she had piled on the ground.

"Oh, well, are you sure you want Alvin to handle this?" He asked.

"Is there any better negotiator on the planet?"

"Well, no, but-" Dani cut him off.

"Then there is nothing to worry about." She nodded at Alvin and he smiled.

"MISTER WATERS!" He didn't jump this time. "What exactly did you just ask of Dani?"

"I asked her if we could fly all of you up to California to do the concert at the Orpheum theater. I thin-" Alvin cut him off.

"Okay, listen." He said, raising his hands. "We want to control everything. The security, the media coverage, everything. Kapeesh?"

"Wait just a minute here. I am not going to give control of a high budget project like this to a bunch of children."

"Who are you calling children?" Dani heard a high pitched voice reply. It wasn't Alvin's. She turned toward the voice and her eyes widened.

"I have probably gone through more than you have in your entire life." Theodore said, his green eyes flashing.

"Well, I-" Theodore cut him off.

"Did you have to live the first nine years of your life in a tree?" He asked.

"No, but I-"

"Did you have to struggle just to get enough food?" Simon asked this one.

"Did you have to worry about snakes, earthworms and squirrels?" Alvin glared at the phone, but then realized that Waters couldn't see it.

"No, but if you-"

"Were you kidnapped by a maniac and kept in a cage for three days?" Theodore asked on the verge of tears. Simon placed a hand on his back to comfort him.

"No, but if you would've just let me finish, I could've told you that I'll have to talk this over with my boss, but you'll probably get what you want." They were multiple _yes's and alright's _throughout the room. "But." Waters began.

Alvin groaned. "Why is there always a "but"?"

"But, there will be restrictions."

"Fine." Alvin sulked.

"Good, I'll see you in two days."

"What?!" Dani asked alarmed.

"We have to get you to California with enough time to familiarize you with the stage and teach you three new songs."

Alvin opened his mouth to object, but Simon slapped a hand across it to keep him quiet.

"Fine." Dani answered. "But I'm going to need.." She counted in her head. "At least twelve plane tickets, maybe more."

"WHAT?!" Waters yelled. "For who?"

"My staff, my parents, the Chipmunks, my sister and any of my staff's parents."

"Wait, all of your "staff" are under eighteen?"

"Yes. We have to go. Mother's calling." Dani hung up before he could protest. She looked at everyone in the room. "You are going to have to sway your parents into letting you go." They nodded. "Waters is going to pay for it, so they can come if they want." She added in an afterthought.

* * *

**Well, here we go. The beginning of the end. Mwhahahahahahaha.**

**Remember to review! Or else!**


	21. Of Waking and Pens

**Okay, I know everyone was expecting me to update right away, but I got a little side tracked. Blame deviantART. **

**That and I didn't know that my plot diagram would be such a big thing at my house. Everyone's trying to see it! I had drawn it on a small piece of paper, but then decided to blow it up. So I drew it on one of my huge pieces of sketch paper. (Which I only use for random doodles or jotting down random thoughts) It's big enough to cover half of my closet door, so that's where I put it. And everyone wants to see it. The only people allowed to are Bella and myself, because she has to use the closet too.**

**So I've been trying to find a spot to hide the diagram. I finally found one, but I'm not going to say where it is, because my mom likes to read this and she'll find out where.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"Bye!" Dani and Theodore yelled at Bella and Anthony as they got into their mother's car. They was the last ones to leave and they were exhausted.

"Well, that's all of them." Dani said, walking through the house.

"Yeah." Theodore replied, already half asleep. Dani smiled and gently grabbed him off her shoulder.

"Time for bed, guys." She called softly into the living room. Simon looked up from his book, but Alvin didn't move. "Alvin?" Dani whispered, walking over to the couch. She bent down and looked at his face. He was sound asleep.

She picked him up as well and looked at Simon. He nodded, getting what she was trying to say, and walked behind her. There was no way she was going to be able to pick him up.

"Do you think today went well?" He asked, climbing up her leg to cling onto her shirt. He didn't want to walk.

"Yes, I do. But I think Jonathan got a little jealous when he found out Bella gets to work the fog machine." She answered, yawning.

He laughed tiredly. He thought back on everything that had happened and sighed. "Did all of this really start just a week ago?"

"Yup." Dani yawned again and glanced at the clock. 11:10. _Why didn't Bella just spend the night?_ She asked herself. Bella's mother had been at work in the nearby city, and Brenda hadn't let Bella leave, because it was dark. Then she remembered Anthony and almost slapped herself. "Duh."

She heard a _thump _behind her and glanced back. Simon was asleep on the floor. He had fallen asleep while she walked and had accidentally let go. "He must be really worn out." She said to herself. "He slept through the whole fall." She silently tip-toed into her room and set Alvin and Theodore on her bed. Then she walked back out into the hallway, and picked Simon up.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

Dani was awoken by the phone ringing.

"MOM!" She yelled, to tired to get up. "Get the phone!" She rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Don't yell." She heard a voice say from down the bed.

Dani tried to ignore it, but curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes a crack.

Alvin was laying on the foot of the bed, Theodore right next to him. _"Why are they on my bed?"_ She asked herself.

Then last night's events came flooding back and she smiled. She had been to tired to move them into the closet, and had barely landed on her own bed.

Dani glanced back at the two Chipmunks. _"Wait?"_ She thought to herself. "_Two? Where's Simon?"_

Her question was answered three seconds later when Simon came running through the door.

"Dani. Bella's on the phone for you." He panted. She groaned and rolled off of the bed, almost knocking Alvin off in the process. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Dani!" Bella asked, already up and peppy.

"What did you drink this morning?" Dani asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Soda." Dani groaned, "But anyway, my mom said I could come, but she has to talk to yours first."

"Okay," The half-asleep girl replied, already closing her eyes. "I'll... tell... he.." She didn't get to finish, because she had fallen asleep.

XxXxXxXXXxXxXX

Later in the day, Dani was up and watching T.V. Simon and she had had a very uneventfully morning and were still trying to unwind from all the stress of the last few days.

Suddenly, Simon tensed up.

_Uh, oh. Someone must be coming down the stairs._ She thought to herself. _Please, don't let it be Alvin. _She didn't have a problem with Alvin but sometimes he had to much energy.

"Good morning." It was a small voice, to small to be Alvin. Simon relaxed and Theodore walked into the room. When he got close enough Dani picked him up and placed him between Simon and herself.

"I take it you slept well." Simon commented.

"Yes. Very well."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, but it was quickly interrupted.

"AAAALLLVVIIIINNN!" They heard Sarah yell from her room. Simon and Theodore sighed, while Dani rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?!"

They didn't hear Sarah's response, but didn't have to wait long to find out what was going on.

_"Fine_!" They heard Sarah yell. It sounded like they were in Dani's room.

_"FINE_!" Alvin yelled back. It seemed like the yelling was getting closer.

"FINE!" They both yelled at the same time.

Sarah came stomping into the room, with Alvin following a few feet behind her. He was stomping too, but the only one who could hear his little feet hitting the ground was Simon.

"What's going on?" Dani asked glancing at Simon and Theodore. Simon was already rubbing his head and Theodore looked mad that they had interrupted their peaceful morning.

"Alvin stole something of mine." Sarah answered, glaring at said Chipmunk.

"I did not!" Alvin yelled back, but Dani ignored him.

"What did he take?"

"I... don't know. But something seems off in my room and I know he did it." Sarah replied, turning toward her older sister.

"So _that's_how it is around here. If anything's wrong you automatically blame Alvin. Well, Alvin's tired of it!" Alvin yelled back.

"What is everyone yelling about?" Susannah asked, coming down the stairs.

"Alvin too-" Susannah interrupted her.

"Oh, Sarah. I borrowed a pen off of your dresser. I thought I should tell you before you try to blame someone else." She walked out of the room without another word.

"To late." Alvin muttered, following her into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No, Kimmie, Dani is not taking any calls." Alvin said into the phone. "I don't care if it's important. She's exhausted."

"Alvin." Simon sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning Dani's calls." He answered. "Just tell me what you want and I'll pass it on to Dani."

Pause

"What do you mean, 'I'll twist the truth?' "

Pause

"I. Will. Not! How can you say that?"

--

Dani met Simon half-way down the stairs.

"What's Theodore doing?" He asked.

"He's trying to learn all the rhythms for the drums. He hopes that once this all goes over he'll be able to play."

Simon looked past her. "I'll go help him." He started to walk past her, but stop. "You might want to get into our room."

"Why?" She asked, alarmed.

"Alvin's screening all of your calls." He continued down the stairs, but smiled when he heard her mumble:

"Darn it, he's turning out to be worse than Anthony."

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

"Hey, Kimmie." Dani said into the phone after she had wrestled it from Alvin.

"Hey, Dani. My mom said I could come, but she needs to talk to you or your parents."

"Okay that's fine." Dani smiled, this was easy.

"Oh, and my mom wants a CD signed by the Chipmunks."

"Why? She already just met them. Why didn't she ask for it then?"

"She says she forgot, but I think she just wants to be able to sell it on the computer."

"Fine." Dani sighed, if it'll convince her to let Kimmie go.

"Thanks Dani! Tell the boys I said hi, and look out your window." She glanced between the curtains.

Kimmie was standing at one of her front windows waving at her. She waved back and smiled. "Bye." She hung up the phone.

Two down, three to go.

* * *

**Finished! **

**Remember to review! OR ELSE! MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *


	22. Of McCain's and Discussions

**Okay, as everyone notices, Brenda's doing an Alvin yell at the beginning of this chapter. Please, don't get mad at me for doing that. I know it's Dave's thing, but I couldn't resist.**

**Anyway, nothing special to say about this chapter, just that I'm changing something about Dani and Dylan's relationship. I'm changing it just friends. This story has gotten to complicated for there to be a relationship between them right now. So the date in the oneshot was a friend date. I think that's it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"AAAALLLLVVVIIINNNN!!" Brenda yelled. That Chipmunk was starting to get on her nerves. He had been trying to memorize that stupid country song that Waters had given him and he wouldn't shut up! She hated Country, more of a hip-hop person herself.

_"But just because I make you laugh  
Don't mean I'm just a loon  
I may be made of ink and paint  
But I ain't no dang cartoon."_

"Alvin!" Dani yelled from her spot in front the of the computer. "Be quiet!!" That shut Alvin up. He knew Dani loved County music almost as much as she loved the old sound of the '60's Chipmunks. And if she was getting annoyed, it was time to shut up, because the next step would be for her to physically make him shut his mouth. And there was no telling how she would do it.

But there was no way he was going to give up quietly. "Fine!" He yelled, slamming the door to the bedroom he and his brothers shared with Dani. He jumped up on the stereo and hung on the volume knob to get it to go up as high as it could. The practice music blared out of the speakers and he started singing the words to go with it. If anyone would've walked into the room they would've thought he was sip-syncing.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXX

Finally, Dani had had it. She stormed into her room and turned the stereo off. "What_ are_ you doing?" She asked the red clad Chipmunk laying on her bed.

"Reading." He said, gesturing to the science text book set in front of him. Dani grabbed the book and glared at him when something slid out from between the pages.

"Nice try." She growled grabbing her only copy of _Batmunk_ off the bed. "I told you you couldn't touch this."

Alvin huffed and turned around. "So what? It's not like you were using it."

Dani sighed and walked out of the room. She was about to close the door when Tornado trotted through. "You go keep him occupied." She muttered to the dog.

As she was walking down the stairs she heard Chipmunk giggles ring through the house.

XxXxXxXxXxxXXXx

"Dani will you get that?" Brenda yelled through the house at her daughter.

"Wha?" Dani asked to no one. She had fallen asleep, again. She groaned and stretched. After she heard the satisfing _pop _of her back as she got out of the computer chair, she called:

"Fine!" But she didn't have to, because Alvin was already at the door.

"Oh, hi." He said to the person on the other side. Dani winced, it probably someone they weren't expecting.

"Hey, Alvin." Kimmie's voice came from the doorway. Dani's face took on a look of puzzlement. Why was Alvin being so hesitant with Kimmie?

"Would you like to come in?" Now, he was pouring on extra manners. Usually it was 'come on in, Kimmie.' What was going on?

"Why, yes. We would." _We? _Dani asked herself, and why did that voice sound so strange yet so familiar? It wasn't Kimmie's that much was certain, but if it wasn't Kimmie's whose was it?

Dani decided to take it from there. She walked up to the door and looked down at Alvin. She _still_didn't have the slightest clue how they managed to open the huge doors in the house. "I'll handle it from here, Alvin." She said as he walked around her. "You go find Simon and Theodore, mom too. I have a feeling that we might need all of them." He nodded and ran out of the room.

"Hello, Mrs. McCain." She greeted with the most genuine smile she could muster. She was still a little sleepy and was sure that her hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Hello, Danielle." Dani winced. "Kimberly-Ann and I need to speak to your mother about this trip." Dani saw Kimmie cringe when her mother said her name.

"Okay. Go right into the kitchen and I'm sure my mother will be with you in a moment." She pointed around the corner.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXx

"What are they talking about?" Theodore whispered to Simon. Dani, Kimmie, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were trying to listen to the adults talking, but about every five seconds someone would speak. They were all straining their ears to here what was being said, everyone except for Simon. He could here them as if he were sitting right on top of the table.

"Mrs. McCain's just asking for details about the trip." He whispered back.

"Oh."

"I thought you said you could come?" Dani hissed at Kimmie.

"I thought I did too, but my mom was serious about the autograph." Kimmie whispered back.

"I said we woul-" She couldn't finish, because a shrill ringing came from the phone and Dani had to get up to pick it up.

"Hello?" She asked into it.

"Hello? Is Danielle there?" A male's voice asked.

"This is Dani." She answered, grinding her teeth.

"Oh, hi, Dani. This is Jonathan. Just called to tell you that my parents said I could come. No strings attached."

"That's it? Just like that?"

"Yup. They think I'm..." Dani didn't get to here what he had to say, because her cell phone started ringing.

"Hold on one second, Jonathan." She said into the phone, as she covered the mouthpiece. "Hold it right there, Alvin." She said and the Chipmunk trying to sneak around the corner froze. "Simon, will _you_go get that?" The bespectacled Chipmunk nodded and raced around the corner to catch the phone before the voicemail picked it up. She saw him say something to Alvin as he passed and the red capped Chipmunk tensed up, fire dancing in his eyes. Simon would be in for it later.

"Okay, Jonathan. What were you saying?" She glanced at Alvin and saw that he was allowing Theodore to calm him. The smallest Chipmunk was using all the kind words he knew to get his oldest brother to stop thinking of Simon's demise. But it didn't seem to be working; Simon must've said something bad.

"They think I'm responsible enough to go myself." Johathan finsished his tale.

"That's great." Dani said as Simon walked back into the room, her cell phone open in his hand. "I have to go, got another call." She hit the off button before he could say anymore. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dani, this is Dylan."

"Finally." She almost fainted with relief. "I thought you were going to be the first one to call. Other than Bella of course." She tacked the last sentence onto the end, knowing that, somehow, Bella would find out that she had said that. "What did your mother say?"

"She says anything for you, and wishes that she could come with me."

"So that's a 'yes'?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome! Now all we have to do is convince Bella's mother to let her come and we'll be set."

"Okay, well, I got to go, Mother's calling!" He hung up.

"Kimmie!" Brenda called from the kitchen. Kimmie jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "Your mother said you could come!"

"Cool!"

"But," Brenda waited for the inevitable response.

"But?" Dani and Alvin asked at the same time. They got up and walked into the room.

"Mrs. McCain wants to come with us." They all groaned.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kimmie asked, slapping her forehead.

* * *

**Well, there it is! I am setting the stage for the beginning of the plan! Next update: Packing and arrival! Yay!**

**I have one problem with my update schedule. We are leaving of Orlando, Florida on Saturday. And we're not coming back for ten days. So I won't be able to update until June Seventeenth. I know that's a long time. So I might write a few more chapters and get one of my friends to post them while I'm gone. But I'll have to do some serious writing. And everyone knows that I need reviews to be able to write faster. (Don't get your hopes up. I might not even find time to write the next chapter, which I hope to release on Thursday.)**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	23. Of Pamela Prause and The Airport

**Yeah! I finished it! **

**I am very disappointed in you people. Ten hits and only two reviews for the last chapter. (Only a few people are allowed amnesty from this no reviewing thing, because I know they have things going on.) Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You know better. I would've gotten this out last night, but I was waiting for more reviews, but guess what? I didn't get any. **

**Thank you to the two people who reviewed. (DiceRox09 and **Chipmunklover636**)**

**I decided to split this chapter into two parts. **

**Part 1) Katie, Brittney, packing, and the airport.**

**Part 2) Arrival and first practice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Katie. This is Dani."

"Hello, Dani."

"Did you talk to your parents? You know that we're leaving tomorrow."

"I know, and my mom said she had to _think _about it. But every time she says she's going to think about it, she's just thinking of reasons to say no." Katie sighed on the other in. "I'm packing now, in case she says no. I'm going to have to make a run for it."

"No." Dani said, seriously. "Don't run. We'll think of something."

"Okay, but I sti-" There was a pause. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Katie yelled and Dani held the phone away from her ear. "I can go!" Katie screeched at Dani.

"That's great, but can you please lower your voice?"

"I got to go Dani. KT out." She hung up before Dani could reply.

_"Why does everyone feel the urge to hang up on me?"_ She asked herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it!" Five underage beings yelled. Dani and Simon both bolted from the computer to race for the door. Alvin and Sarah both jumped over the couch to get to the door before anyone else, and Theodore just walked. He was already in the kitchen and would easily beat everyone else.

As Alvin and Sarah got behind Dani and Simon, Alvin jumped up Dani's leg and ran up onto her head. Simon glared at him as he passed and Alvin remembered he had to get Simon back for what he said.

Once Dani had made it onto the porch, where Theodore was waiting next to the still closed door, she stooped down and grabbed him off the floor, before she pulled open the door.

"HE-llo!" She started out yelling the word, but when she saw who was standing behind her best friend, she toned her voice down. "Hello, Mrs. Prause."

"Good Afternoon, Dani. How is everyone?" Pamela Prause said, something dancing behind her eyes.

"Fine."

"Hello." Simon waved from his spot on Dani's shoulder.

"Hi!" Theodore squeaked.

"Hey." Alvin was miffed, Dani could tell. He _huffed_ and plopped down on the top of her head.

"Hello." Mrs. Prause gushed. This was the first time they had officially met. When the Chipmunks had stayed at Bella's house only Bella's father had been home.

"This is Alvin." Dani tipped her head down, so she could get a better look at the blue eyed Chipmunk. But he just pulled his hat over his face. "Simon." He waved again. "And Theodore." Theodore smiled and blushed behind his fur.

"Why, hello. I have been anticipating this meeting for a while." Dani smiled when she noticed that Alvin had _huffed_ again.

"I have too." Simon replied. "We have heard nothing but good things about you from Dani and Bella." Pam beamed.

Dani had always loved Pam Prause. She was on of the only person, beside her own mother and Simon of course, she could have an intellectual conversation with. (Bella too at times.) She was the only one, beside Simon, who had gotten Alvin's second mouse joke right as Bella told it to her. (A/N: RCMCC Ch. 10) She hadn't needed any clues or anything, just burst out laughing.

She was a small woman with kind eyes and an even kinder smile. It seemed like she could laugh at anything and there was always a small knowing gleam behind her eyes, like she knew something about the world that everyone else didn't.

"Dani." She said, pulling Dani from her thoughts. "Can I talk to your mother? You know that I have no problem with Bella going with you, but I still need to know all the details."

"Fine with me. Just go right into the kitchen."

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, now that that's settled, we can pack in peace." Brenda muttered as she closed the door behind Pam and Bella. They had to go home and pack.

Pam had quickly agreed to the terms, but wanted to come along anyway. She said that she needed a little adventure in her life and knew this was the perfect opportunity to get it.

"I just need Anthony to come along with me." She had advised Brenda.

"That's fine. Anyone's welcome." She smiled a blinding smile.

Bella had put up a fight about Anthony, but in the end she consented. Considering the fact that it was Anthony coming or her not going at all.

"Do you think we should call the boys in to help us pack?" Brenda asked as she folded a pair of her good jeans and dropped them into the open suit case in front of her.

"No, all they wear are those sweaters anyway." Dani replied as she opened the chest in front of her bed and grabbed a few of each color. She set them in the suit case and looked at her mother. "There. They're packed."

Brenda chuckled but didn't say anything.

Xx The next Morning Xx

"Alvin! Sarah! If you're not up in three seconds, I'm going to let Dani and Simon and Theodore use the water guns on you!" Brenda yelled up the stairs.

"You don't have the nerve!" Alvin yelled as he kicked off his blankets.

"Try me!"

Twenty minutes later, Sarah and Alvin raced down the stairs.

"Didn't want to take the chance, eh?" Simon asked, pushing off the wall he had been leaning on.

"Maybe." They both answered at the same time.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

The airport was a major problem. They had three adults and ten kids. This wasn't going to be easy.

It didn't help that word had gotten around about the Chipmunks concert. Almost everyone wanted their autograph.

Brenda had no clue that things had gotten so bad. They had been isolated in their little Texas town, but now, in the huge airport, with people from all over the world, it seemed like they would never be left alone again.

"Let's go kids!" Brenda yelled over all the noise. "Security's this way." Pam led the way toward the huge metal dectors, with every other child following. Dani was last. Brenda caught her collar. "Woah. Come back here. I need to talk to you." She glanced warily at all the people staring at Dani and the three Chipmunks sitting on her shoulders.

"Yes?" Dani asked after her mother pulled them into a corner. Brenda looked at Simon as she spoke.

"Will you be okay with ridding in someone's backpack?" He nodded. "Theodore?" She asked. He nodded as well. "Alvin?" She gritted her teeth, waiting for the answer.

He nodded, slowly.

"Do you think it's safe for them to ride in the same one, or do you think we should split them up?" Dani asked her mother.

"I think, they can ride in the same one." Brenda's eyes flickered to Alvin and Simon for a moment. Alvin glared at her.

"I am NOT ridding in a confined space with HIM!" He screeched, pointing at Simon.

"Alvin." Theodore warned. "Please, don't make a scene."

"I'm not making a scene! Do you know what he said to me? Do you?! Do you?!"

"No, Alvin." Theodore replied. "But can we let it go for now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Theodore huffed and turned on Dani's shoulder to look at Brenda. "I'll ride with Simon in Dani's bag. You can have Alvin." He smiled, evilly.

"Okay." Brenda grabbed Alvin before he could object and stuffed him into her bag.

Dani opened her own bag and held it open so Simon and Theodore could jump in.

* * *

**It seems like it's missing something. Well, I got it out a lot earlier than I thought I would, so be happy! **

**I'm not going to be able to write chapters and have them posted up during my vacation. I barely have time to write the ones that I _need_ to have put out before we leave. (I changed my update schedule to make it work around my vacation. Even though, it ends with a cliff hanger in the last chapter before we leave. :) Sorry.)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Or else I might not update until after we get back.**

**EDIT: I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FINISHED! If I get enough reviews, I'll post it today! REVIEW!**


	24. Of First Class and New Allies

**I'm very mad at you people. I only got ONE review for the last chapter! If I don't get anymore reviews I'm not going to write this anymore.**

**I'm very proud of this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up, kids!" Brenda rushed everyone through the terminal. She had no idea that her daughter was almost as famous as the Chipmunks. The boys didn't even have to be in view for people to crowd around Dani. The girl that had found the little rodents was a big thing for people to see, plus, they knew, that if she was there the Chipmunks weren't far away.

"Danielle!" They yelled. "Danielle!" She looked ready to scream. Why did the papers and the news use her full name?

"Dani! Hurry up!" Bella yelled at her. She fell back and grabbed Dani's arm to pull her through the airport. Bella glared at everyone who tried to approach them and they took a few steps back.

With Bella protecting her with her eyes, Dani made it to section B12 without incident. The staff running that particular terminal, saw them coming and let them onto the plane, without a word. Even though it was an hour still until takeoff.

"Danielle, Isabella." Ted Waters greeted them in first class. They both cringed.

"Just Bella, please." Bella replied as she helped Dani into a seat. Dani's leg were shaking from the run down here.

"Where is everyone else?" Waters asked.

"Outside. They wouldn't let anyone else on. Just Dani and myself." While they were speaking, Dani opened her bag and Simon and Theodore hopped out.

"Wow." They said at the same time, their heads spinning after the bumpy ride. "What happened?"

"Turns out I'm almost a famous as you are." She muttered, putting a hand to her head.

"Great." Simon muttered. "Just what we need, another star in the family."

"Where's Alvin?" Ted asked. He had been waiting for the eldest Chipmunk to jump out of Dani's bag and start complaining, but he never showed.

"Theodore made him ride with my mom." Dani muttered, leaning her head back on the leather seat.

"Why?" He directed the question at the green eyed Chipmunk.

"Simon and him were fighting, and I already had a headache." He shrugged.

"Simon and he." Simon corrected automatically.

"That reminds me. What did you say to him that got him so upset?" Dani asked as she opened her eyes a crack to look at the blue sweatered Chipmunk.

"I told him that if he didn't have selective hearing you would let him answer the phone."

Dani burst out laughing. "That's all?" She asked between giggles. "That's why he's been so P-ed off latly?"

"Afraid so." Simon muttered.

"I'l go get everyone else." Ted said, he turned to walk out but stopped. "How many of you are there again?"

Dani quickly counted in her head. "Fourteen counting the boys, Bella, and myself."

"So, we're going to need... twelve seats."

XxXxXxXx

"NO!" Alvin yelled. "I am NOT sharing a seat with him!" He pointed at Simon.

"Alvin, do you even know what it means to have selective hearing?" Dani asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's bad."

"It can be. All it means is that you only hear the things you want to hear." Simon explained.

"Oh, well. THEN I'M DEFIANTLY NOT SHARING A SEAT WITH HIM!"

"Oh, come on Alvin." Dani pleaded. "You have to start memorizing songs anyway, so why not do it together?"

"Why not do it apart?" He mimicked.

Brenda decided to take a turn. "Okay, Alvin. If you don't share that seat with Simon and Theodore, then, when we get home, you are going to be grounded until you grow to be two feet tall."

"But there's no way that I'm going to grow that tall." He whined.

"Exactly." Brenda looked like a vampire when she smiled.

"Fine."

"Dani you sit next to them. I don't want any fighting."

"But I wanted to sit by Dani." Bella muttered.

"Can't you sit by Kimmie?"

"Fine."

Ted walked back onto the plane. "You had more people than I anticipated, so some of my people are going to have to sit in Economy."

"How many seats are in first class?"

"Fourteen. I would give the boys their own seat, but then there wouldn't be enough for me or my aid."

"Understandable." Brenda smiled, glad she had convinced Chris to stay home.

"Good Morning." A stewardess said as she walked passed a curtain separating them from the rest of the plane. "I'm Erin and I'll be one of your stewardesses today. We are about to allow everyone else to board the plan. Would you like me to close the curtain?" She usually would leave it open, but today they had some very important people ridding.

"No." Brenda answered before anyone else could open their mouths. She didn't give an explanation, just wanted it open. She had her suspicions that someone they knew was going to be boarding very soon. Erin nodded and walked out.

"What are you thinking, Mom?" Dani asked.

"Nothing. I just want you and the boys to stay hidden while everyone else boards." Dani nodded and pulled her head back into the seat.

XXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXX

"What do you mean all the first class seats are taken?" Susannah asked as she was boarding the plane.

"Someone just came in and paid a good amount of money for all the first class seats and we gave them to him. You are going to have to sit in Economy, but we will pay back all the extra money you spent on the first class seat."

"Don't bother." She muttered as she walked out the door and onto the plane.

XxXxXxXXXxxXxXxXxX

Brenda was studying everyone that boarded the plane. Dani was watching her as her eyes squinted and wished she could help too.

Suddenly, her mother was out of her seat and standing at the doorway that separated the sections.

"Susannah Dirba." She said in a firm tone and Dani peeked over the seat to see a girl with really long black hair cringe and turn around.

"Hey, Aunt Brenda." She muttered. Brenda crooked a finger at her and she slowly walked back up the isle.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asked her young niece.

"I, um, I want to help." She said slowly.

Dani was shocked. Alvin wasn't. He was unbelieving.

"No you don't!" He yelled. The plane got eerily quiet after they heard the high pitched voice speak. Then there was an explosion of noise. Almost everyone looked ready to jump out of their seats and run up to first class.

Brenda sighed and pulled Susannah into the section. Erin closed the curtain behind her.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, boys. Up." Brenda said a little while later, right before the plane was to take off.

Alvin shook his head.

"Why?"

"I don't want Dani sitting by that traitor."

"Okay, you know what, Dani can go sit by Bella."

"Then where's Kimmie going to sit?" Simon asked, understanding Alvin's position.

"By Sarah."

"Anthony?"

"I'll sit by Susannah." He muttered.

"Fine with me." Alvin said, jumping off the seat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

"Ted?" Alvin asked sweetly after the plane was in the air. "Which songs do we have to memorize?" Ted sighed, he knew they were going to ask that eventually.

The Chipmunks had been moved into various people's laps for the duration of the flight. Simon was on Dani's at the moment, sleeping. Theodore was with Sarah, and Alvin happily spent his time annoying the various adults.

Waters pushed himself out of his seat and walked to the front of the plane. Dani gently shook Simon awake and Sarah put Theodore on the top of the seat, so he could get a better view.

"Okay, we decided that the theme would be _Chipmunks Through the Years_. The first song will obviously be _Witch Doctor_."

"Wait." Simon interrupted. "Who's going to Dave Seville's part?"

"We haven't figured that out yet, but a lot of people wanted Dani to do it."

"What?! Why me?"

"Because you found them."

"But she's a girl!" Alvin yelled.

"Moving on." Brenda prompted.

"We decided to skip _The Chipmunk Song_ because Christmas already passed. So next would be..." He glanced at his young aid, who was identified as Nate a few minutes before.

"_The Alvin Twist_." Nate muttered, not looking up from his notes.

"Wait, _The Alvin Twist_? I've never heard that one." Bella muttered.

"We don't have time to listen to it now, maybe some other time." Ted answered.

"What's next?" Theodore asked.

"_Alvin's Harmonica_." Nate said, before Ted could look at him.

"Please, don't tell me. Alvin has to memorize harmonica music as well?" Dani asked, rubbing her temples.

"No. He doesn't." Simon interjected. "I made Alvin listen to _Alvin's harmonica_ over and over again, because I guessed that we would have to do that song. Guess I was right."

"Yeah. And he made me listen to is so many times that I eventually figured out what to play on my harmonica. So I already have it memorized." Alvin finished.

"Next?" Dani asked.

"One or two songs from _The Chipmunk Adventure, _probably one of the four that the boys sing, because most of them it's both the Chipmunks and Chipettes." Ted answered.

"Ah, man!" Alvin muttered, sarcastically. "I really wanted to sing_ The Girls of Rock and Roll."_

Waters ignored him. "I can't remember the exact songs. Next, a few songs from the new movie. I think there were more inbetween that, but I know that we're finishing with that country song."

Dani groaned. "Don't even think about singing it, Alvin."

"Actually, Danielle. I need to see how much he's memorized."

Dani groaned again and buried her head under the pillow she had brought along with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We're here!" Brenda called to the sleeping first class section.

Everyone under the age of fifteen groaned.

"What time is it?" Jonathan asked, sitting up.

"In California time, I have no clue. Texas, around twelve."

"No wonder, I'm so hungry." Theodore muttered rubbing his stomach.

"We'll get you something to eat once we're settled in." Brenda said, gently. She picked Alvin up and looked at him. "Do you think you can ride in Dani's bag this time?"

He glanced at Simon and then nodded. "I think I can manage."

She set him back on the seat.

Dani opened her bag and all three jumped in.

* * *

**I'm going to say this a slowly as I can. **

**Review... or... I... won't... update... until... we... get... back.**

**I will NOT update until I get at least three reviews. Three that's it. That's all I need. As soon as I get those, I'll update. The next chapter's already done. **

**I don't care if it messes with my update schedule. I want my reviews! I already have all the chapters I want to post before we leave written, now it's all up to you. **

**REVIEW! OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!**


	25. Of HeartToHearts and Funny Songs

**I'm baaaack! And I fixed my update schedule. I did get all three reviews I wanted, but by that time, we were already gone. So I'm sorry. I would've updated sooner, but I was a little busy with my deviantART page.**

**To Bella: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dani, Bella (you), Mrs. Prause, Anthony, Brenda, Sarah, Dylan, Kimmie, Mrs. McCain, Jonathan, and Katie are all the people that went on the trip, but Susannah joined them on the plane. **

**THERE'S A SONG! The links on my profile!**

**Please, review!**

* * *

Dani sighed and pulled her bag onto her shoulders. It was time to leave the peace and relative serenity of the plane and enter the hectic and crazy world of being a star in California. She glanced at her mother and she nodded, pushing Susannah behind Dani.

Dani silently stepped off the plane and onto the Passenger Boarding Bridge. (A/n: I have figured out what you call that thing that connects the plane to the airport. Granted, I had to actually _board _a plane to figure it out.) She walked down the little hallway and was sure she was walking, quietly, to certain doom. The Chipmunks were unusually still in her backpack, like they could sense the atmosphere.

"Dani?" Susannah asked her cousin quietly from behind her. Dani paused, happy to have a distraction.

"Yes?"

"I would like to say I'm sorry for betraying you and the boys." She paused to take a deep breath. "Gates tricked me. He convinced me that he was my long lost father and that if I loved him I would help him. He said that he didn't have enough money to take care of me at the moment and having the Chipmunks make a CD would help him get back onto his feet." She ended in a whisper. She was so ashamed at what she had done, she couldn't stand to be herself.

Dani threw an arm over Susannah's shoulders. "I understand, Suze." She replied. "I know that a lot of weird stuff revolves around the boys and even _me _now. There have been recording contracts, movie deals, and even marriage proposals." That got a chuckle out of Susannah. "But at least we have you on our side now."

"I know. But can you blame me for feeling lousy? You guys took me in, and then I used you. Worst of all, I sold the boys. The newest members of my family."

"I'm sure the boys'll forgive you. Alvin might take a little while, but they will, eventually.

"I forgive her right now." They heard a voice say behind them. Dani glanced back and wasn't surprised to see Theodore's head poking out of the bag.

"Me too." Simon's head came up next. He glanced back down into the bag and grabbed Alvin. He came up yelling.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch! Simon why do you feel the need to grab my ear?!"

"Do you forgive Susannah?" Simon ignored his question.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" Simon pulled harder on his ear.

"Ow! Stop that!" Simon let go. "No." Alvin replied after he was free. Simon reached to grab him again, but Alvin swooped down and he managed to escape.

"Why would I forgive her? She betrayed us."

"Because she didn't know any better?" Dani grimaced when the statement came out as a question.

"Nice try." Alvin muttered. He put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Fine. I'll for-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his statement, for Brenda had walked up to them.

"Can you finish this conversation in the hotel? There are people waiting to get off the plane and they can't leave until we do."

"Oh." Dani quickly pushed the Chipmunks into her bag and looked back at Bella.

"I might need you to help us get through." She smiled at her best friend.

"What would you do without me?" Bella asked as she looped her arm through Dani's.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX

"Did you figure out which songs you're going to use from_ The Chipmunk Adventure_?" Dani asked Waters when they got to practice that afternoon.

"_Woolly Bully_ and _Mexican Holiday."_ Nate replied before his boss could ask.

"Mexican Holiday?" Simon asked. He wasn't sure he had heard the song before.

"We picked it because Theodore has some cute parts." Waters replied, absentmindedly.

"Oh, wait. I _have_ heard that song." Simon said. "I think it's quite humorous."

"Oh, if Simon thinks it's funny, then it probably isn't." Alvin whispered to Theodore as he scratched himself behind the ear. Theodore giggled.

"Let me be the judge of that." Bella replied. She had come along to the practice, and she always hated it when Alvin picked on Simon. "Nate. Hit that button."

Nate obliged. He pressed the 'play' button on the CD played beside him.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxX

**Start Song- Mexican Holiday**

XXxXxXxXXx

As the music started the Chipmunks swayed to the beat.

_On our waaaay  
Oh yes, we're going for a sunny festive holidaaay  
Down where the brightly colored mariachis play as long as you say  
And senoritas sing all daaay  
Where we love the pinata surprises  
And we love all the skies of bluuue_

Theodore jumped in front of his brothers.

"And I love the tamales and tostadas, too!"

"Theodore!" Both Alvin and Simon glared at him.

"Well, I'm hungry." He replied innocently.

"Just wait 'til we finish the song." Simon said sternly

_On our waaaay  
To where the ocean breezes and the palm trees gently swaaay  
Down where the children's laughter rings aloud  
To brighten everyone's daaaay  
And you can dance the night awaaaay  
Where there's plenty of time to siesta  
And there's plenty of mystery_

"And there's plenty of tacos for you and for me." Theodore interrupted again.

"Theodore, I'm warning you." Simon pointed a stern finger at him, acting the part.

"But I'm really hungry."

_You can go searching for treasure  
Take a walk along the moonlit beach  
Look at the heavens up in the sky  
The stars are close enough to reach  
There's plenty for all  
Paradise calls to yoooou_

"I'll have a tostada grande, two quesa-"

"Theodore!" Both Alvin and Simon interrupted him.

"Okay. Okay." He raised his hands in surrender.

_On our waaaay  
For a delightful, sunny, festive, holiday._

"Ole!" They yelled the last word, jumping up into the air.

Bella and Dani started clapping.

"Excellent! Awesome! Great!" They yelled.

"I thought Theodore's parts were very funny." Bella told Alvin. Simon smirked.

"I think that's all the songs." Waters muttered. "Go back to the hotel and get a good night's sleep." He said as he pushed them out of the door.

* * *

**That's the end. Hope you like it!**

**Please review! Please? Please?**


	26. Of Hotels and Problems

**Hiya! Got this out fast, didn't I? **

**Not much to say, just that we're getting deeper into the plot! YAY!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Whoa!" Alvin said after they had gotten back to hotel. "Look at the size of that bed!" He ran and jumped onto it. "It's a springy as it looked!" He started bouncing up and down. "You guys have gotta try this!" They had been rushed to the theater after they had gotten off the plane and hadn't had anytime to check out the hotel.

Theodore didn't waste anytime. He did a running lead onto the bed.

Simon just shook his head at his brother's immaturity.

"Oh, come on Simon, you know you want to." Alvin prompted.

"No. I refuse to act like a child. Especially, since you and Theodore insist on it."

"Whatever." Alvin muttered, bouncing as high as he could.

When he came back down, Theodore, who had just come in for a landing himself, flew up, almost hitting the ceiling.

_Brring! Brring!_

"I got it!" But Alvin and Simon yelled at the same time. They both ran at the phone, but Brenda got there first and grabbed it off the hook.

"Hello?" She listened for a few moments. "Okay, Bella, hold on one second. DANI!" She yelled.

Dani came skidding around the corner. "What?"

"Phone." Dani took it, happily.

"Bella?" She gushed. "Isn't this the most awesome hotel ever? I know. Oh, my. Are you serious?" Alvin and Simon tuned it out.

They both scanned the room and their eyes landed on the remote at the same time.

"I GOT THE REMOTE!" They yelled at the same time.

Simon managed to get to it first. He pulled it off the couch just as Alvin slammed into the soft leather.

"Ha! Ha!" The bespectacled Chipmunk cried triumphantly. He jumped on top of the button to get it turn on, and smiled when it flickered to life. He flipped through a few channels.

"Hey, Spongebob!" Alvin yelled as he righted himself on the couch.

"Eh!" Simon stuck his tongue out as he jumped on the button to change the channel. But Alvin pushed him as he was in the air and Simon tumbled to the ground.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Alvin now had the remote on the couch. "Ha ha yourself." He settled himself by the black piece of square plastic.

"Why does everything you guys do have to be a competition?" Theodore asked as he looked at the T.V.

Neither Alvin or Simon replied. They were both staring at the television. Simon in disgust; Alvin in amazement.

"Aren't you afraid this'll rot your brain?" Simon asked, turning away from the T.V.

"To late." Alvin replied, gluing his eyes back on the T.V. The show was about to go to commercial, and Alvin didn't want to miss any of it.

When it eventually played the "We'll be right back" message, Alvin was lying with his head hanging over the end of the couch and his feet up in the air.

_"Don't have tickets to the hottest concert this year? Then don't worry, one lucky winner can win tickets to the Chipm-"_ The T.V. flickered and died.

"Hey!" Alvin yelled as he quickly sat up.

"That's enough of that." Simon replied, gesturing at remote now sitting at his feet.

_"How does he do that?" _Alvin asked himself.

XxXxXXxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxX

Right after Dani had hung up on Bella, the phone rang again. She sighed and picked it back up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dani? This is Nate. We need you to come back to practice. A problem has come to our attention."

"Which problem?" Dani's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know for sure. Ted just said that there was a problem."

She sighed again "I'll get the boys."

"Great. There should be a car waiting for you outside."

XxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxX

There was no car waiting outside. Instead it was a _stretch limo_.

"I could get used to this star thing." Alvin muttered as the driver opened the door to let them in.

Dani rolled her eyes and quickly climbed into the car. Who knew how long it would take the press to find out that the boys were here.

XxXxXxxXxXxXXxxx

"Okay boys, I'm going to need you to sing _The Alvin Twist_ for me." Ted said as he handed each of them a piece of music.

"Why?" Simon asked, suspicious.

"Because we need to figure out how long it's going to take you to memorize the song."

"I still don't see why we have to sing it." Simon insisted.

"Just sing it, so we can get out of here." Jonathan muttered. He had accompanied Dani and the Chipmunks to the theater for practice. Now that they were in a different state and they had found out that Dani would be mobbed just as many times as the Chipmunks, Dylan didn't want to take any chances. So he, as the head of security, had assigned his number one emploee to watch over Dani and th boys. He didn't have to send anyone with them the first time, because Gates took them strait there, and no one knew they were in town yet.

"No. I think we need to know why they need to sing it." Dani said, turning to glare at Waters.

"Fine. We need to see if their voices fit the song. As yo-"

"Wait a minute here." Alvin said, interrupting. "How can our voices _not_ fit the song?"

"The song was sung in the sixties. It was done by a human and there is a newer version of it."

"What newer version?" Simon asked. He had done his research on the computer and didn't know there was a newer version of the song out there.

"In the nineties, during _Chipmunks go to the Movies_, an episode was released called "Back to Alvin's future." In the episode the sixties Alvin wanted to give up singing and the nineties Alvin, with his brothers of course, went back into time to convince him to keep singing. The sixties Alvin comes into the future, and doesn't want to leave. So the Chipmunks of the nineties challenge the Chipmunks of the sixties to a sing off. They sing _The Alvin Twist." _Ted replied.

"And what does this have to do with a newer version of the song?" Simon asked.

"The sixties Chipmunks sang it the same as before, but the nineties sang it with a more nineties sound. So it sounds more modern. If your voices don't fit the old sound, we'll have to have a recoding and a little projection of the sixties Chipmunks singing their part and have you sing your part."

"Oh." Theodore muttered. "I'm fine with singing the song."

"Me too." Simon said, a bit relunctly. They looked at Alvin expectantly.

"Fine." He said.

_He's become really easy to work with._ Dani thought to herself. _A few weeks ago, he wouldn't have even considered singing that song, but now... I guess the stress of what they're doing is getting to them._

Ted nodded at Nate and he turned on the music.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxX

"Perfect! We worried for nothing!" Ted yelled happily.

"Of course you worried for nothing." Alvin started to say, but stopped himself.

"We are, in essence, the same Chipmunks that sang fifty years ago." Simon picked up on what Alvin was trying to say.

"We have almost the same exact voices." Theodore added in.

"That's all for today, boys." Waters dismissed, totally ignoring them. "Make sure you memorize all the songs!"

"When do we have to have them memorized by?" Simon asked as Dani picked him up.

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Alvin jumped from the spot on Dani's head where he had just climbed. "We have to memorize one... two... TWO songs in twenty-four hours?!" (A/N: They knew all the other songs already.)

"Oh, stop winning Alvin." Simon reprimanded. "You already have half of one memorized."

"So?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, the Chipmunks had all the songs memorized.

"Wow." Dani muttered as she listened to them sing through every song once. "I think you guys are ready for the concert tomorrow."

"Hey, Dani do you think we could skip practice today and go out to eat?" Theodore asked.

Dani laughed. "I'll make you deal." She said. "We'll go to practice for about an hour and I'll ask my mom about going to eat."

"Cool."

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXXXxX

_"I ain't no dang Cartoon,  
No sir."_

Alvin sang the last verse of the last song for Waters.

"Very good. I think it'll do for the concert." He turned. "You are free to go."

Theodore looked up at Dani with pleading eyes.

"I talked to Mom and she said yes." Dani said.

"AWESOME!"

* * *

**I know it's kinda a filler, but this chapter... Wait, I don't think it has any real importance, just that I wanted Alvin and Simon to have another mini-fight. And I'm kinda working up to the concert, so the next few chapters will seem like fillers, but I'm really building the suspense.**

**Please, review! I updated this one really fast because I already had it written. But the next one, I don't. And I refuse to write it unless I get my reviews. So REVIEW! NOW! It doesn't take that long, only about two minutes of your time. Even if it's only a few words.**


	27. Of Nate's Fury and Parks

**Yay! I got it out! I know it's been a few days. But I've been busy.**

**I kinda sprained my toe. Hehehe. You get no explanation. It's a very long story and I don't have the time to tell it right now. If you wanna know, you can do two things. 1)Go check out my deviantART page. Just go to my profile the link is right there. OR 2) You can ask in a review.**

**Oh, and I have one question: How can there be 21 hits for one chapter and 23 for the next? That means that two people didn't read the chapter before it and are really confused. Like this chapter for instance. Right now, I have 16 hits for chapter 26 and 17 for this one. How does that work? (If you haven't noticed this, I'm putting this part in like a day after the chapter was released.) Are you people starting the chapter, leaving and then coming back to finish it, thus making the hit counter count another person reading whenever it's just you coming to finish?**

**Enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

"Okay, Theodore, where do you want to eat at?" Dani asked the tiny Chipmunk on her shoulder.

"Um, anywhere's fine." He smiled.

"How about a buffet?" Dani smiled back at him.

"Yes!" He clapped his hands together. "That would be great!"

"Okay." Dani quickly ducked into the limo sitting in front of the theater. They were to go pick up everyone before heading to the restraunt.

Waters smiled and waved at them as the car drove off. He then straightned his tie and turned to go back inside. But he was stopped at the door by Nate.

"We need to stop this." He said as he braced himself against the doorway to keep Waters from getting inside.

"Stop what?" Waters decided to act dumb. He quickly pushed the boy's arm up and ducked under it before Nate could realize what had happened. Waters, then, took off in a fast walk down the hallway.

The twenty-two year old aid wheeled and ran after his boss. "You know exactly what." He replied, panting. He sped up to get in front of the forty year old man and stopped, a glare on his face.

"Actually, I don't." Waters glanced over Nate's shoulder, looking for a way out.

"Yes, you do." Nate grabbed his boss's shoulders and pushed his back against the wall. "You are exploiting those kids. The only thing they want is to get out of this mess and you're using them."

"No. I'm just doing business." He smiled evilly and pushed the boy's hands off him.

"Business with Evan Gates!" Nate yelled at him as he briskly walked ahead of his boss again.

"So?" Waters held up his hands to block Nate as he reached up again. "If you touch me again, you're fired." He said, fire sparking in his eyes.

Nate dropped his hands and he looked like he had been slapped. "So...? So! What happened to the man who served Mr. Bagdasarian with his heart? As I recall, he charged you with getting the Chipmunks out of this whole mess with _Evan Gates_." He spat out the name like it was poison. "When did you change?"

"When Gates realized that _girl_ had turned on him." Ted replied, smirking.

"When was that, yesterday? You've been out of it ever since we got on that plane. This has something to do with that meeting you went to right before we boarded, doesn't it?" Nate was absolutely livid and confused. How could this man do this to those children? Just weeks ago, he had been ranting about the evil of Evan Gates, now they were on the same side!

"That is of none of your concern." Ted replied as his face got tight.

"Not of my concern? I'm your freakin aid! What did he offer you? Money? Fame?"

"Money. Okay, he offered me 100,000,000, dollars to keep those rodents and that brat under my wing. I have to let him into the concert, and then distract those kids long enough so he can grab Alvin. I have to do a lot of things that go against my morals and character, but it's a lot of money, Nate. Don't you see?

"I'll be able to get out of this business and move far, far away. I'll be able to start with a clean slate and noboy'll know. Alvin and his brothers will have work and Danielle and her family will finally be rid of them. Everyone wins."

"No, no one wins." Nate glared at his boss as hard as he could. "Don't you see how Danielle looks at those boys? How they look up to her? They are a family. She wouldn't give them up for the world. I doubt her sister, mother, or father would either. As for them having work? As I recall, the Chipmunks didn't even want to do this one concert. And Mr. Bagdasarian was apprehensive at even having you mention it. Don't you dare say that everyone wins. No one does. Not even you. You'll have to live with this mistake for the rest of your life." He paused and smiled grimly.

"Imagine it, living with the guilt of having made to Chipmunks fall into the clutches of that evil man. Being crushed by the withering looks Dani would give you after the concert when she sees you call off sercurity, letting Gates get away with Alvin in the process. Imagine the looks Simon will throw at you, so close to Dani's, when he realizes what you did. Think about how crushed Theodore will be when he realizes that the one person he trusted almost as much as his brothers and Dani herself, betrayed him for money."

"Then, Gates won't give Alvin up, so Simon and Theodore will convince Dani to give them to Gates to help protect Alvin. Dani will have to do it, or else face the consequences." Nate paused and looked into the eyes of his boss. The fire was dimming and realization was seeping back in.

"A clean slate? No, more like you erasing all of your past accomplishes, all your past good deeds, and re-writing bad ones. Things that History will remember you by. Do you remember how everyone hated Gates a few months back? Well, that'll be you. I'm sure Brenda will get all kinds of media coverage when she sees what you're going to do. People will glare at you when you walk down the street, children will throw things. You're life will become a living hell, and no one will be able to stop it. Not even you, Theodore."

Ted jumped. That was the first time, in years, someone had called him by his full name.

Nate looked back into Ted's eyes. They hadn't changed. There was realization and hate still mixed together.

Nate sighed. He, then, turned to walk back to his closet of an office. He had to look up some telephone numbers if things turned out bad.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

"Brenda!" Alvin yelled out the limousine's window. "Can we go yet?!" After they had finished eating, Brenda had noticed how cool a night it was. She decided that they should enjoy this and had told the chauffeur to drive them somewhere quiet. He had picked a park tucked between two buildings and Brenda had quickly approved. But the Chipmunks had been confined to the car. There were a lot of people around, enjoying the night as well, and Brenda didn't want to take any chances.

"No." Brenda replied from where she was sitting next to Pam and Mary McCain. She glanced around at everyone in her party and smiled when she realized they all had there own groups.

Dani, Bella, and Kimmie were standing right next to the limo, probably trying to block any danger that might happen to come toward the Chipmunks.

Sarah was sitting with Anthony, Katie, and Susannah. Susannah and Katie had become fast friends, bonding over the fact that they didn't really fit in with everyone else that had come on the trip.

Jonathan and Dylan were sitting with their backs to the street. They had the best possible view of the park at this angle. _"They're starting to take this security thing a little to seriously." _Brenda thought to herself. They were barely talking, just watching the whole park.

Brenda's eyes scanned all the children for a second time, but she paused when she realized that Susannah was staring at Dani, Bella, and Kimmie.

She glanced at her daughter and her two closest friends, smiling when she realized what was happening.

"But Brenda!" Alvin tried again after looking down to talk to Simon. Brenda smirked and shook her head. This should get interesting.

--

Alvin was fed up. They had been at this park for the past hour and he was bored. He stood up on his hind legs and pressed on the window button. He popped his head out and yelled at his adoptive mother.

"Brenda! Can we go yet?!" Brenda glanced up from her conversation.

"No!" She turned away and looked around.

Alvin started grumbling incoherently to himself. But stopped when Simon called to him.

"Alvin!" He snapped. "Stop yelling! I'm trying to read."

"Oh, shut up, Simon." It was the best come back he could come up with at the moment. He looked at Brenda again.

"But Brenda!" Brenda smirked and shook her head. Alvin growled to himself and pulled his head back in the window.

--

"Hey, Dani. Look at that." Kimmie whispered, pointing at three girls looking in the direction of the car.

"Strange. They act like they've never seen a limo before." Dani grinned at the girls but they seemed not to see her. They turned and started talking amongst themselves.

"Hello?" Bella waved a hand in front of their faces. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry." Dani smiled and looked at Bella as she started talking again.

_"Brenda!"_ Dani heard Alvin yell and spun around. _"Can we go yet?!" _

_"No!" _Her mother replied. Dani glanced at her mother and hoped that she had noticed what had just happened, but she was looking the other way. Dani quickly glanced at the girls and silently hoped they hadn't heard that.

But the damage had been done. Alvin's voice was unmistakable. They were now staring at the tiny, red capped head sticking out of the car window.

_"Alvin!"_ Dani heard Simon snap. The girl's eyes got wide at the same moment. _"Stop yelling! I'm trying to read." _Dani cringed when the girl who was clearly the leader, got up.

Dani looked at Kimmie and saw that she, too, had noticed the girls. Kimmie turned to Dani with nothing but fear in her eyes.

"... So he just let me go, just like-Ow!" Dani had poked Bella in the back in an effort to get her to shut up.

Dani and Kimmie both dropped to the ground in an effort to not be seen by the girls, for they were scoping out the car. Bella spun around, trying to find who had poked her in the back and Dani rolled her eyes.

"Get down here!" She hissed as she pulled her best friend down.

_"But Brenda!"_They heard Alvin yell after he had said something to Simon. Dani glanced around the car and saw that the girls now had the confirmation they needed. They knew Alvin and his brothers were in the car and were getting ready to swarm.

Dani leaned over and whispered something in both Bella and Kimmie's ears. It took all of three seconds but they understood what she wanted.

"Perfect." Bella said with an evil smile, as she creeped around the car. Kimmie had an evil glint in her eye as she did the same on the other side.

Dani signaled to Susannah and she quietly crawled over to Dani.

"Yes?"

"I need you to get everyone together. We're leaving." She nodded, noting the urgent note in Dani's voice.

After she was gone, Dani propped herself up high enough to see in the dark-tinted windows and smiled when she saw Theodore looking at her strangely. She made the motion of rolling down a window and he happily obliged.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There are three girls outside that want to attack you with cameras and autograph books. We're leaving."

Outside the car, Bella and Kimmie were standing in front of the girls.

"Let us through." The leader commanded. She was a small girl with strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Nope." Bella replied, popping the "p" on the word.

"Why not?" Asked a girl from behind the leader.

"Because the Chipmunks want to be left alone at the moment."

"How do you know? Who are you anyway?! LET US THROUGH!" The leader yelled.

"Please, don't yell." Kimmie asked. Dani had specifically asked that they not make a scene.

"I'll do what I damn well please." The girl replied.

Kimmie was taken aback. No one, other than her parents, had ever cursed at her.

The girl smirked at Kimmie's reaction.

"I can tell from your accents that your from the south. Things are different here compared to your small town life. This town is tough and it's hard to survive."

Bella glared at the girl. "What do you know about survival? What have you gone through that we haven't?" She paused to let the girl reply, but continued when she didn't.

"That's right nothing. Probably less. You probably have life made, get everything you want when you want it, never have to ask for something more than once, and have a cushioned life. You probably think we're going to move just because you told us to. You probably think we're bugs on the windshield of you life. We won't move out of your way, so your going to turn on the windshield wipers. But we're strong little bugs, we won't move no matter how much you push." Bella paused to look at Kimmie and she nodded and smiled.

"And, F.Y.I. you may think cussing's cool, but it just shows the world what I limited vocabulary you have." Bella waited of the inevitable reply, but it didn't come, because the door right behind her opened, and someone pulled her and Kimmie into the car.

Bella heard the girls gasp and she noticed that Alvin had managed to hold onto the door when Dani had swung it open and the girls were staring at him.

The strawberry blond reached out a hand to grab him, but Bella had Kimmie grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

"Petal to the medal!" Dylan yelled at the driver and they took off in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

**Well, there it is! The longest chapter in this story so far! (I think.) This one had major plot devolpment. Let's see it you can figure out where! Sarcasm**

**The scene in the park was origionally longer, but my computer booted me off the Internet and I lost everything that wasn't saved. I didn't want to write all of it again, so I just condensed it.**

**From now on, I'm going to ask that you give me three reviews before I update. Only three! That's not a lot!**

**rEvIeW! **


	28. Of Waking Up and Song Line Ups

**Well, I have decided to post this even though I didn't get my three reviews. But I guess I should have put the number of reviews I had at the beginning, so people could tell how many more I needed. My fault, but I am going to stay stong to the review thing.**

**So, if I get my reviews, I'll post the next chapter. I already have it written, and when ever I post it will be up to you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rise and shine, kids!" Three mother's yelled at the children occupying the rooms they happened to be staying in. All of the underage beings groaned and rolled over. One, who had to share a bed with his bed with his brothers, ended up on the floor, because his red-capped brother rolled to far. Theodore was still asleep when he hit the ground.

"Get up!" Brenda tried again, more forcefully. Dani sighed and jumped out of her own bed, looking around.

"Where's the fire?" She asked, innocently.

"Haha. There's no time for jokes, Dani. It's already eleven. I let you sleep as late as possible, because we stayed out so late last night."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ELEVEN O'CLOCK!" Dani yelled, unexpectedly. Everyone bolted up after her shrill voice pierced the air.

"Whaz goin on?" Theodore asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then noticed that he was on the floor and turned to glare at Alvin. "Alvin." He growled.

Alvin held up his hands. "Don't look at me."

"It's eleven o'clock in the morning." Dani muttered to him. "You do realize that the concert's _tonight_, don't you?" She asked, turning on her mother.

"Yes, but I was talking to Pam and Mary last night and we decided to let you sleep as long as possible."

"Um, Brenda." Simon said shyly. "I don't know if Dani told you this, but we were scheduled to have one last practice at ten this morning."

Brenda's temper flared. "No, she didn't." She said, her eyes sparking. Dani laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yup."

Dani cringed as she tried to think of something to say. "I'm sorry, Mommy." She said quickly, her voice rising an octave.

"Sorry won't make up for the hour we missed in practice." Alvin muttered as he plopped his hat onto his head.

"Shut up, Alvin." Simon had opened his mouth to speak, but someone had taken the words out of his mouth. He glanced over the side of the bed at Theodore.

The little Chipmunk had his hands clapped over his mouth, appalled at what he had just said. His green eyes were downcast and he looked ready to cry.

"I-I d-didn't mean to say that." He said, making no effort to apologise.

"It's okay, Theo." Alvin muttered quickly, his eyes landing on Dani. He glared at the green eyed girl, and Sarah stepped into his line of vision.

"Don't you dare be mad at Dani. She saved you from those fangirls last night, remember?" She said her own blue eyes sparking.

Alvin didn't say anything, just glared right back at her. Blue locked onto blue and everyone could feel the tension in the room.

"Okay." Dani said after a few seconds. "Enough. I'm sorry I didn't tell my mom about practice, but it totally slipped my mind."

"Whatever." Alvin replied, not breaking Sarah gaze. They glared at each other, not wanting the be the first one to blink. This was beyond the fight at the beginning. Now, they were fighting for honor.

Suddenly, Alvin couldn't take it anymore and he quickly dropped his eyelids. Sarah smiled in victory, but said no more on the subject.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

"Sorry we're late, Nate." Dani said as she ran through the door to the theater.

She quickly ran through the hallways to the huge stage in the middle of the building. But she paused when she got there.

They had only done one thing to the stage and Dani thought it was perfect, for the plan and for the concert. They had erected huge white, plastic boxes in the center of the stage, using the movie as an example.

At the back stood Ted Waters, directing a team of technicians. He was explaining how he wanted the projection screen to work and what he wanted shown.

Dani quietly walked down the middle isle and glanced back. And, sure enough, the four spotlights that the boys wanted were sitting, dark for the moment, waiting for the concert. One would shine white light, while the other three would each have a different color. Red, blue, and green. Theodore had suggested that they each have a spotlight for when they had solos or if they were on different sides of the stage. And a white for when they were standing right next to one another.

Ted turned around. "Ahh. Dani!" He glanced down at his watch. "You're late." He frowned and tapped the face of the watch.

"I know. We got a late start this morning." She shook the Chipmunks sleeping in her arms and they stirred. They had still been a little tired when they had gotten in the limousine this morning, and fallen asleep almost instantly.

"Are we there?" Simon asked, quietly as he jumped out of Dani's arms.

"Yes." She put shook Alvin and Theodore a little more forcefully than needed and they both jumped.

"What tha?!" Alvin jumped out of Dani's arms and looked around. "Where are we?"

"The theater." Dani answered as she looked down at Theodore. He looked scared to death. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"We have to do the concert in less than eight hours." He replied.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Plus, we have to be here way before the concert, so you'll be used to everything by then." She set him on her shoulder and walked the rest of the way up the isle, with Alvin and Simon following her.

"Good afternoon." Ted said to them as they got closer. Nate smiled as he walked into the huge room. His boss had undergone a huge attitude change overnight, and he was glad his words had had such a lasting affect on the man.

Dani nodded at Ted and slowly climbed up the steps to the huge stage.

"What do we have to do today?" She asked while the boys inspected the stage. Theodore was easily pleased, seeing the spotlights in the back, but Alvin and Simon were a little more critical.

Simon ran his hands over the plastic boxes, looking for protruding or sharp pieces that could harm himself or his brothers. While, Alvin looked skeptically at the projection screen at the back.

"Isn't that a little conspicuous?" He asked gesturing at the screen with his head.

"Right now, but it will roll into the ceiling later on." Waters replied absentmindedly. "I have a matter to talk to you about Danielle." He pulled the underage girl to the side and handed her a piece of paper. At the top it asked a question that made Dani's stomach drop.

_Which would you perfer at the_ Chipmunk_ concert_? _Dave Seville or Danielle Whitman the girl who found the Chipmunks?_

She glanced at the rest of the page. Under Dave Seville it had a huge bar with the number 49 percent under it, and her name with a slightly bigger bar and the number 51 percent under it.

"As you can see, a lot of people would prefer you did the human parts in the songs that call for them."

"How many would that be?" She asked, scared.

"Only two."

"Which one's?" Dani had a bad feeling about this.

"_Witch Doctor_ and _Alvin's Harmonica_." (A/N: Please note: I'm using the old version of Witch Doctor. The one where Dave sings part of it.)

Dani threw her hands up. "No! Nope!" She carefully walked across the stage and jumped down the stairs.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you can do it."

"I can't sing!" Dani wailed, making Alvin and Simon jump and turn.

"I'm sure you can. Come up here and sing something for us."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Dani?" Theodore asked, his eyes wide. He hoped that if Dani was there it would be easier for him.

"Fine." She couldn't resist those eyes, no matter how hard she tried.

oOo

"Dang, Dani." Alvin muttered. "If I weren't here, you'd be the best singer here."

"Oh, shut up." Simon said, pushing Alvin's hat down over his eyes. "That was good, Dani." He complemented.

"Wow." Was all Theodore could say.

"Good. That's one less thing we have to worry about." Ted muttered as Nate checked something off on a clipboard on his lap.

"Now what?" Alvin asked, totally ignoring the look on Dani's face.

"Well, I guess I should tell you the song order, so you can memorize it.

"First is, _Witch Doctor_, but we decided to use a clip of the _Alvin Show_ before it, so the screen will be down. You three will stand behind it and after it raises you will walk out."

"Which clip?" Theodore asked.

"Uh. Here let me show it to you. He pointed at something back stage and one of the technicians started the clip. (Link to clip is on my profile. I suggest you go watch it right now to know what happening, but stop it right where the Chipmunks are whispering behind a mask and Dave asks: "What's the whispering for, Simon?")

Waters paused it after Dave asked Simon what they were whispering about. "As soon as Dave asks that the screen will rise and all the audience will see is a mask, like the one in the video.

"Then the real Simon will reply, 'Well, we were thinkin'... I mean-' Then Theodore will interrupt. 'Yeah. About Witch Doctors and...' He will trail off and the musically start." (You can restart the clip here. You should here Simon and Theodore's lines.)

"Alvin you will jump out from behind the mask with Simon and Theodore following a few seonds after. Then you should ask, Dani. (Now here's where it'll get a little choppy. I know it says Dave, but their adapting the song to fit Dani, so bare with me.)

"Hey, Dani! Let's sing the Witch Doctor!"

"Hot dog, yeah!" Simon will say jumping up and down."

"Theodore will giggle and say: 'Oh, boy the Witch Doctor!'. (Stop the clip) This is where Dave would usually say, 'I don't think so fellas'" Waters went on, "But we're going to skip that part, so Dani can walk out. I know her appearance will spark a lot of applause."

"After that, you'll just sing the right parts." Waters finished. (You can finish the clip here, but all of Dave's parts will be sung by Dani.)

"Okay." Dani was a little skeptical that this would work.

"Don't worry about it, Dani." Waters said, misinterpreting her expression. "We'll get everything worked out."

"But, what about all the other songs? There's nothing special about them, is there?"

"I can't remember. Nate will explain them after I leave."

"What's the song order after that?" Alvin asked as he watched the projection screen being raised into the celling.

"We're doing all the songs in the order that they were made, except for the Country one. So first is _Witch Doctor_, then _The Alvin Twist_. We wanted to have a song between the songs where Dani talked or sang, so she would have a chance to rest. And as Nate has informed me, she will also be operating the sound board.

"Next will be _Alvin's Harmonica_, with Dani doing Dave's parts. You will come out right after they say the last word in _The Alvin_ _Twist_. Then Dani's done she will walk off stage and next is _Woolly Bully_. Then comes _Mexican Holiday_."

"Next comes the faster songs, right?" Alvin asked, jumping up and down. He couldn't wait to run around the stage.

Waters laughed. "Yes, Alvin. Next, is _Coast 2 Coast_, and then _Funkytown_. Then we decided to put a slow song again. _Only you (And You Alone.)_" Alvin crossed his arms at the thought of a slow song. "_Then there's I Ain't No Dang Cartoon_." He glanced at Nate.

"Will you make sure to teach Danielle how to work the sound board. We don't want any unnecessary screw-ups, do we?"

Dani and Nate both nodded. Nate checked something else off and got up. He gestured to Dani and she followed him, with one look back at the boys.

"Okay, can we go through the concert one time before I let you go?" She heard Waters asked the boys. She saw Alvin and Simon nod, but Theodore was looking at her. And he was still worried.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. **

**Okay, I just released a teaser for the next story I'm writting. Go read it. It's called, Bad Luck Days Teaser. **

**rEvIeW! Or no update again today! I have 93 right now, so I'm going to need 96.**


	29. Of Preperation and Vanessa

**Well, I got my three reviews. At first I got two reviews and was waiting for the third. I was waiting... and waiting... and waiting. But then I finally got my third review (even though it shouldn't be considered a review.) It was from someone named Monkeykbs3. In her review she put, and I quote. "Aha! 96 reviews now." Unquote. All of you who read this story but yet still refuse to review, should to thank her. Me too. Because at first I wasn't going to consider that a review, but she must want to read the next chapter really bad, because she did that.**

**So here's the update. Same rules apply for this one as the last one. I get three reviews you get an update, except I'm not going to consider "Aha! 96 review now." Or anything like it a review. Because in reviews you say what you like about the story and what I could improve on. **

**Next chapter: Concert! Mwhahaha!**

* * *

"So, Dani?" Bella asked when they got back to the hotel. "How did it go?"

"Terrible. I have to sing in front of all of those people!"

"Well, look at the bright side. Dylan taught Kimmie how to work the puppet this morning."

"Great."

"And, Sarah just figured out how to work the camera."

"Awesome." Dani was still a little miffed at the turn of events. "And I guess you learned who to work the smoke machine."

"Well, it's not that hard. All I have to do it hold down that button. Wait, did they teach you how to work the sound board?"

"Yes. It's not that hard. It's just like the one we used at the school play."

"Well, then what's wrong?"

"This singing thing! It would be different if I just had to talk, but I have to sing too! I can't handle this."

"Don't worry." Bella smiled kindly and placed a hand on Dani's back. "You'll do great. I've heard you sing."

"How do you know I won't freeze up and look stupid?! You know they're broadcasting this concert to all parts of the globe? I- If I mess up, I'll be a laughing stock all over the world!"

"No." Bella was suddenly serious. "You won't. I know you. Who's the one who always raises her hand in class to answer questions? That's right. You are."

"Who's the one who will do anything, no matter what the cost?" Dani asked Bella the trace of a smile on her face.

"Well, I can't argue with you there. I nearly gave my mom a heart attack last time. But that doesn't matter. I'm not the one singing, you are. And everyone will love you. Stop worrying." She smiled again and Dani finally smiled back.

"Thanks. I-" She was cut off. There was a loud noise from the other room.

"Alvin?!" Dani yelled.

"Yes?!"

"What was that?"

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, everyone. It's about time we get going to the theater." Brenda called everyone to the middle of the room. Every kid on the trip gathered around her. "Now, I know about this plan you all have worked so hard to perfect. And I know that it will happen perfectly, but I want everyone to keep your eyes open for trouble, okay?" She paused to look at the boys.

"Especially you. "You'll probably have the best view of the crowd tonight, and if you see Gates getting to close to soon, I want you to get Danielle's or my attention. Alright?"

They nodded.

"Good. I'll be front row center, so if something happens, don't hesitate to get me."

Everyone nodded.

"Excellent. Now, go get into the car. We'll be along in a few hours. There are a few things we have to do here first." She was talking about herself, Pam, Mary, Susannah, and Anthony.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they got out of the limo at the theater, everyone followed Dani inside.

"Okay." She said when they were in a secluded hallway. "Simon, I want you to lead Kimmie to where she'll be at for the puppet." The blue suited Chipmunk nodded and dropped to all fours to walk down the hallway. Kimmie quickly followed.

"Dylan, Jonathan. You've already been here, so you can go get yourselves situated." They nodded and quickly walked down the opposite hallway.

"Alvin. You take Bella to where the smoke machine's going to be." Alvin glared at her.

"Of all the people I have to escort, is has to be her?!" He pointed an accusatory finger in Bella direction.

"Yes." Dani replied, as she turned to Katie and Theodore. "Theodore? Do you know where Katie's seat is going to be at the beginning of the show?" He nodded. "Good. Can you take here there?"

"Of course, Dani." He dropped down and walked in the same direction Simon and Kimmie had walked in.

Dani turned around to see who was left. "Alvin?" She growled. "What are you still doing here?"

"I am not taking her!"

"Yes you are! Now go!" She pointed in the direction that Theodore and Katie had just walked in. He huffed but took off down the hallway. Bella shrugged and followed him.

"Okay, Sarah. It's only you and me left. Did you bring the camera?" Her little sister nodded. "Good follow me. I'll show you where you're going to be." She walked in the direction that Dylan and Jonathan had disappeared in.

XxXxXxXxXXxXXXxXxXx

At around five thirty, people started pouring into the theater. The concert didn't start until seven, but for some reason, people got there one and a half hours early.

_Probably don't want to miss a possible glimpse of the boys before the concert._ Dani thought to herself as she peeked out from behind the curtains. There was still three feet of stage in front of them, more than enough room for a small Chipmunk to run across. Her mother had ordered her to not let the boys out on the stage before the right time, but Dani knew Alvin would find a way around that.

"Hey, Dani?" Dani jumped and spun around, a hand on her heart.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" Jonathan was standing behind her with a flashlight in his hand.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack. You know better than to sneak up on me."

"Oh, just wanted to give this to you." He handed Dani something red. She took it and held it up.

"What are you doing with Alvin's hat?" She asked.

"I had heard some yelling coming from backstage, it sounded like Alvin and Simon, and went to investigate. When I got there, they were gone, but Alvin had left it on the ground. I looked for him, but he's so small. He could be in the smallest places. I figured you would know where he was and give it to him."

"Oh. Thanks." He nodded and walked away.

Dani silently turned the hat around in her hands. Alvin had been wearing it sideways for the past few days. She assumed it was to cover the bald spot that Simon had given him a few days before they had left. He was probably frantic by now, because he couldn't find it. And Brenda was due at the theater by five forty-five.

Right after she thought that Alvin ran up to her. "Have you seen my hat?!" He asked, eyes wide. The bald spot on his ear was covered with a think layer of new fur, but you could still clearly see it.

"Yes. You're really lucky my mom isn't here yet."

"I know." He breathed, placing the hat back onto his head. He turned it sideways and glanced around, an evil look on his face.

"Oh, no you don't." Dani said as she reached out to grab him before he jumped though the opening in the curtains. But he managed to get through and Dani heard the crowd yell.

Everyone had noticed the tiny, red sweatered Alvin jump through the curtains and they all rushed forward. All the security guards, that had been advised by Dylan and Jonathan, struggled to hold them back. Sarah glanced up from her spot at the back of the room and gestured for him to get out of there.

He smiled at her, but didn't move. Sarah groaned and said something into the walkie-talkie in her hand.

--

In the Chipmunks dressing room, a small walkie-talkie beeped and Simon glanced up from the book he was currently reading. Alvin had managed to twist his arm the wrong way when they had been fighting and he had been trying to get it back to full working capacity by resting it.

"What now?" He asked himself. He snapped the book closed and walked over to the black noise maker. "Yes?" He asked as he held down the button.

"Hey, Simon. This is Sarah. Dani told me to get a hold of you and tell you that Alvin's making a spectacle out on stage. Will you and Theodore come get him please?"

"It will be my pleasure." He jumped off the table and yelled at the pile of candy wrappers spread out all over the floor. "Hey, Theodore!"

"Yeah, Simon?" Theodore sat up from the middle of the wrappers. He had never eaten food this good at home.

"Alvin's making a scene. Do you want to help me bring him to justice."

"Sure!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, boys." Dani said as they ran up. "Alvin is just standing on the stage. He's looking at the crowd and they're looking at him. No one's moving, it's like everyone's in a trance. Anything can break the spell, and I'm hoping that that anything will be you two. All you have to do is get Alvin off stage and in your dressing room, and things should go back to normal."

They nodded and Dani parted the curtains for them.

Simon carefully and quietly slipped through the curtains, with Theodore following. No one noticed them and they walked up behind Alvin. He was standing on his hind legs and had his arms tight against his body.

Simon smiled grimly and nodded at Theodore. They both pried Alvin's from his body and started drag him toward Dani.

"Hey!" He yelled. His high-pitched voice broke through the spell and everyone resumed motion. The people on the ground jumped up trying to get a better view of the retreating Chipmunk backs. No one was surprised that Alvin's brothers had come to get him.

When Simon and Theodore managed to get Alvin through the curtain, they let him go and he turned to glare at them.

"What was that?!" He yelled.

"Don't be mad at them." Dani scolded. "I told them to do it." He glared at her, but knew he couldn't blow up at her like he could his brothers. He huffed and stomped toward the dressing room.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXX

"Dani!" Waters said later as he entered the dressing room a strange women behind him. "I would like you to meet Vanessa Smith. She's our contest winner."

"What contest?" Dani asked as she studied the woman. She had short strawberry blond hair, like the girl from the park, and dark brown eyes, almost black. The contrast from hair to eyes was amazing.

"What is she?" Alvin asked as he looked at her. "A vampire?" Simon rounded on him. He clapped a hand over his mouth and laugh nervously.

"Hehe. You'll have to excuse Alvin. He doesn't know how to keep that mouth of his closed." He apologised.

"It's fine." Vanessa replied.

"You still didn't answer my question." Dani was fed up with people not telling her things. "What contest?"

"We advertised a contest for anyone who lives in the country, because all the tickets sold out so fast. If you won this contest you got free tickets and you got to stay back stage." Waters smiled.

"Okay. Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?" She asked. She must've looked strange to this woman. A fourteen year old girl who was acting like an adult in an adult setting.

"We were so busy, and I had totally forgotten about it. It's a good thing I remembered right when I was supposed to go pick her up from the airport." Dani nodded and Simon stepped forward.

"Hello. I'm Simon Seville." Simon said politly to Vanessa. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm Theodore." Theodore squeaked out. Vanessa laughed quietly and nodded.

"That red and brown blob sulking over there is Alvin." Dani introduced Alvin who was indeed sulking. Vanessa nodded again.

"Hello." She said to all of them. "But I don't think I caught your name." She said to Dani.

"Oh, I'm Danielle Whitman. You can call me Dani." She smiled and held her hand out for Vanessa to shake.

"Oh, so your Danielle. I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. I thought you'd be running around trying to make sure everything was perfect."

"No. That's why I have a mom." Dani said with a smile.

Vanessa laughed. "I think that's why we all have moms." She said, as she turned to Waters. "I think we need to leave them alone for now. The boys have a huge concert ahead of them. And Dani too, so I've heard." She winked at Dani and let Waters lead her away.

oOo

The woman knew why the Chipmunks were doing the concert. She had met the man they were trying to avoid. At the time she had offered a hand to help, but he had brushed her off. But now, she knew he was going to try to get those Chipmunks. And she had to help stop him. Dani looked like a smart girl, but looked like she had a lot on her plate at the moment. She needed help, and she was just the person to lend it.

While Waters was guiding Vanessa around backstage, she noticed a lot of children doing the jobs of adults. There were two kids running security, one girl playing around with a smoke machine and one in the back on the theater guiding people to their seats. There was a seven year old girl playing around with a camera at the back of the theater and a girl with really long hair looking at the sound board. She had what looked like an Alvin puppet in her hand.

Suddenly, all of the walkie-talkies clipped onto their jeans beeped at the same time. Simultaneously, the walkie-talkies came up to their ears and they listened for a few seconds. Then they all put them down and walked at a fast pace toward the Chipmunks' dressing room.

* * *

**Well, that's it.**

**If you haven't noticed, I am trying to get through this one as fast as possible. I have a new fanfiction idea stuck in my head and it won't get out! My journal is almost full with all the stuff I had to jot down, about it. I still love this story with all my heart, but I just want to get it finished, to feel a feeling of accomplishment, and to start writing the next one.**

**So the next chapter will be out as soon as I get three reviews. If I happen to get those reviews before I manage to finish the chapter, then I'll post it as soon as I get finished.**

**REVIEW! I have 97 now and hope to get that number to 100. No, actually I need to get that number up to 100, or else no update.**


	30. Of The Beginning and Set Up

**Okay. I got my reviews! YAY! This would've been up sooner, but I kinda had to sleep last night. **

**Now there's only about two more chapters left. Everyone in a collective sigh: Ahhh! But don't worry! I think I'm going to write a third installment in the series after I write the cartoon one. I have no idea what it's going to be about, and I'm kinda leaning toward the Chipettes. I know it's been done to death, so let's kill it some more!**

**I'm kinda sleep deprived because of something that happened last night on deviantART, but I don't want to spoil it yet. So if I don't get the next chapter up until this afternoon, then you know why. **

**Same rules apply for this chapter. 3 reviews, you get a update. All I have to do is finish the next chapter. I already wrote it, but something doesn't seem right, so I'm re-writing the ending.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, Dani. Why did you call us here?" Kimmie asked as soon as everyone was in the room.

"Just wanted to wish everyone luck, because I have to go get ready already. I'm going to let Simon handle any problems until after the last song I have to do. And if it's serious, he'll come get me."

They nodded and all turned to leave.

As soon as they were gone, Dani concentrated on the boys. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes.

"Yep.

"No." They turned to look at Theodore.

"Why not?" Dani asked.

"I have a little stage fright." He replied staring up at Dani, wishing that she could take it away.

"You know what, Theodore? I have stage fright too." His eyes got wide when Dani said that. "And I'm sure Alvin and Simon do too. I mean this it your _first_ concert." When Dani said that Alvin cool mask slipped to be replaced by a worried look.

"Now, why did you have to go and say _that_?" He asked her.

She didn't reply. "Besides," She said looking right into Theodore's eyes the same shade of green of her own. "You'll do great. If your anything like your fiction counterparts, you'll want to do this everyday."

"Really?" Theodore asked, eyes going wide.

"Yes. Now I'm going to let Simon, Alvin, and Nate help you get ready for the stage, because I won't see you again until I come onto stage."

"Okay, Dani." He jumped out of her hands and ran to his brothers. They smiled and all three looked up at Dani.

"Break a leg." She said as she made her way to the door.

"Very supportive, Dani." Alvin muttered.

"Alvin, you can't say good luck to someone when they go onto stage. It's considered bad luck, so people say bre-" Dani cut off Simon explanation with the door. She briskly walked a few feet and ducked into her own dressing room.

XxXXxXxXXxXxXxXx

At exactly seven o'clock, everyone was in place. Except for Kimmie, she had work the sound board until Dani got back.

"Dani?!" Katie's urgent voice sounded over the walkie-talkie she had set on the table in front of the huge mirror.

"Yes?" Dani asked.

"I've spotted Gates. How far back do you want me to stay?"

"About five feet, but don't make it obvious that you're following him."

"10/4, Dani. I got it." The short distance reciever cut off.

"Danielle?" Nate asked as he stuck his head in the room. "We're ready to start." She nodded, got up, and checked herself in the mirror one more time. She had on a plain dark brown skirt that went down to the middle of her calf. And a light purple top with brown accents on it. She had advised the people getting her outfit together to avoid reds, blues, and greens, for obvious reasons. Her hair was pulled up halfway, held up by a clip.

Nate led her to the other side of the stage and she could see the projection screen being lowered as they walked by. As she passed, she saw the mask the boys would be behind, and smirked. It looked exactly like the one in the cartoon. Nate handed her a wireless microphone and walked away.

"Okay. We just need to get the boys into position and we can start." Nate said into a headset as he walked away. As he was right about to turn the corner he turned and threw Dani a smile to encourage her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few minutes later, the curtain opened and the crowd got really quiet. Dani could here the clip being played.

_"Hey, Dave!"_

_"Where are ya, Dave!"_

Dani's heart started to pound.

_"How come you collect masks, Dave?"_

Dani felt like her heart was going to explode, and there was a butterfly in her stomach, now.

_"I thought masks were for With Doctors."_

Dani clutched her stomach. It seemed the butterfly had found some friends.

_"Was that for evil spirits, too?"_

Dani took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

_"What's the whispering for, Simon?"_

Suddenly, everyone in the crowd gasped at the same moment as the screen was being raised. The mask slowly came out and Dani heard Simon's voice.

"Well, we were thinkin'... I mean..."

"Yeah. About Witch Doctors and..."

Suddenly, the music started and Alvin jumped out from behind the mask. Simon and Theodore followed a few seconds later, and the crowd went wild.

"Hey, Dani. Let's sing the Witch Doctor." He said into his the miniature microphone clipped to his ear.

"Hot dog! Yeah!" Simon yelled, as his voice was projected over the loud yells of the people in the audience.

Theodore giggled and said. "Oh boy, the Witch Doctor!"

Dani took one deep breath and stepped onto the stage. Everyone screamed.

If she had tried to talk into the microphone she wouldn't have been heard. That was how loud they were. But when she put the microphone up to her face, everyone fell quiet.

_I told the Witch Doctor  
I was in love with you.  
I told the With Doctor  
I was in love with you.  
And then the Witch Doctor  
He told me what to do.  
He said that:_

Here the Chipmunks took over.

_Oo, ee, oo, ah, ah  
Ting, Tang, Walla, Walla,  
Bing, Bang.  
Oo, ee, oo, ah, ah,  
Ting, Tang, Walla, Walla,  
Bing Bang._

As they sang, Dani looked out at the crowd. Every single one of them was on her side. If she messed up, they would pass it off as an accident and wait for her next part. She smiled and she put the microphone back up to her mouth.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXX

Dani nearly collapsed when she made it back to the soundboard after _Alvin's Harmonica_. Alvin had played beautifully, and she was slightly glad her part was over with.

"Go change." Kimmie patted her on the back. "I can handle things here." Dani nodded, gratefully. If things turned out bad later, she wouldn't be able to help that well in a skirt.

She walked the short distance to her dressing room and slipped inside, before Nate or Waters could catch her and try to talk to her.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

When she silently stepped out of her dressing room, she closed her eyes and listened. They were already on _Coast 2 Coast_! That meant that they had sung _Woolly Bully_ and _Mexican Holiday_ while she had been changing.

She briskly walked in the direction of the soundboard while pulling her hair up into a sloppy ponytail. She relieved Kimmie of her job, and Kimmie walked toward the stairs that would take her up level with the harsh lights shining on the Chipmunks, the puppet in her hands.

Dani figited with the soundboard and sighed when she noticed that everything was in the right order. She reached underneath and grabbed the CD labeled:

_I Ain't No Dang Cartoon. Alvin Seville._

She slipped the CD into the CD played attached to the soundboard.

If Alvin forgot to sing during the finale, then Dani would have to hit 'play' and the CD would take up where Alvin left off. She glanced around, hoping that no one had seen her do that. Then she glanced grabbed her walkie-talkie and tuned it to Kimmie's frequency. Before the concert they had all been on the same frequency, but now they all had diffrent one's, because you were only supposed to call it you really need to.

"Are you ready, Kimmie?" She asked.

"Yup. But we still have two songs to sit through."

"I know, but we have to make sure everything's perfect _now_. Or else things could go wrong."

"Okay." Kimmie replied and Dani switched over to Bella's frequency.

"Are you ready?" She asked her best friend.

"Yes."

"Do you know when to set off the smoke?"

"Yes. Dani. You worry to much."

"I know, but it things go wrong this late in the game..." She shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it."

"I understand."

"Good." Dani quickly changed frequency's so she could get a hold of everyone else.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

"Okay, guys." Dani said. She had called everyone and had gotten to get them to switch frequency's. "They just finished _Only_ _You_. Next should be _I Ain't No Dang Cartoon._ Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Yuppers."

"Okay."

"Ready."

"Good." Dani shut her walkie-talkie and looked out onto the stage. Simon glanced back at her and nodded. She knew that they were ready, but was she?

Their were so many variables that could go wrong with this. She was scared, not only for herself, but for Alvin too.

But she had to smother her doubts. The song had just started.

* * *

**Next chapter: Climax! Mwhahaha!**

**Okay, I have a contest for everyone. Does everyone see the spot in the story where everyone says that they're ready? ("Yep." "Yes." "Yuppers". "Okay." Ready".) If anyone can tell me who said each of those gets a piece of cyber cake. And you get a cyber cookie just for trying. Your choices are: Bella, Kimmie, Sarah, Jonathan, and Katie. Good Luck!**

**That little contest is to get everyone to review. But just the guesses alone do not count as reviews. You have to actually say something about the story. I know, I'm picky.**

**Review! I have 101 now, so I need 104 for the next one!**

**Thanks!**

**Elizabeth**


	31. Of The Plan and Conflict

**Well! I got my reviews! YAY! To everyone to reviewed! I like this system, but the only problem is I have to stay one chapter ahead of everyone else. Which means I have to have the next chapter already written or else I'll fall behind. I don't know if I'm going to be able to use this system on my next story.**

**Okay, this chapter covers the plan. I'm very disappointed in this chapter. I'm not very good at writing conflict. As most of you can tell. So if it's bad, don't blame me. The only reason I can write the fights between Alvin and Simon so well is because I had a lot of practice. I written them fighting so many times before, it's like second nature for me, already. But I am NEVER posting up my first attempt. It's horrible. (I was eleven. Give me a break.) **

**But anyway, someone got the question right! YAY! One of my favorite reviews too!**

**Yep- Kimmie  
Yes- Katie  
Yuppers- Bella  
Okay- Jonathan  
Ready- Sarah**

**So **Chipmunklover636 **you get a piece of cake _AND_ a cookie! ENJOY!**

* * *

Toward the end of the song the projection screen came down and started showing the clips of T_he Alvin Show_ and the '80's cartoon. This was Bella's cue to start the smoke. So she let 'er rip!

Smoke ended up everywhere. All the little kids in the audience started to reach for it, while the adults ignored it, to busy watching the clips up on the screen. One adult was not watching the screen. He had his eyes glued to the Chipmunks.

Evan Gates had no idea why all the smoke was pouring off the stage, but he did know that it made seeing things a whole lot harder up on stage. He quickly scrambled up and no one noticed him. He laid as flat on his stomach as he could and crawled toward the only Chipmunk on stage.

Dani had seen Gates jump up on the stage and had told Dylan to leave him alone. It was time to get this over with. She signaled to Kimmie and she dropped the puppet to Simon and Theodore. They quickly ran out onto the stage and set it on the ground. As soon as it touched the ground, Kimmie yanked it up and it moved it around. Alvin saw the puppet and ran to the side of the stage.

Bella, who was having too much fun with the smoke, let out another blast as soon as she saw that Alvin was okay. What she didn't know what that Simon and Theodore were still on the stage, and were blinded by the smoke.

Gates looked around. Alvin was standing right in the middle of the stage, and there were his brothers! His real target had been Simon. He knew Alvin would be to hard to take and he had already tried Theodore. Plus, Theodore had put up to much of a fight last time, so he was going to go for Simon.

Dani saw something that made her stomach drop. Gates was heading for Simon, not Alvin! She looked at Bella and signaled for her to stop the smoke, but Bella misinterpreted her signals and let another blast go.

Simon was blind! He couldn't see anything, but knew which way to go, so he turned Theodore in the right direction and pushed him. Theodore took a few tentative steps forward and then dropped to all fours to run in Dani's direction.

Gates looked at the blue sweatered Simon only a few feet in front of him and smiled. Theodore had just ran off and he could grab Simon without problem now.

Alvin was watching this with horror clear on his face. He couldn't do anything! He had to keep singing, but Simon was in danger!

Simon tried to get his bearings and dropped down to all fours to run toward Dani.

He managed to get about three steps in before he felt someone grab him from behind. He glanced back and his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

Gates had him around the middle with an evil smile on his face. He picked Simon up all the way and stood up.

Every single person in the audience gasped. What the heck was going on?! Abruptly, Alvin stopped singing and flung himself at Gates. He crawled up his leg and onto his shoulder, where he bit as hard as he could on the man's neck.

Gates yelled, but didn't let go of Simon, just grabbed Alvin off his shoulder. He sneered down at the red capped Chipmunk and took off.

He ran across the stage and out the back door.

But out in the hallway, Vanessa was waiting for him. She put her foot out and managed to trip him. Simon went flying from his grip and landed on the ground a few feet away. Both Gates and Vanessa looked at him and ran at him at the same time.

Gates got there first, but Simon managed to avoid his grip and jumped into Vanessa's hands. Gates looked frantic now.

The target he had wanted to acquire had managed to get away, but he still had Alvin. So he bolted again.

This time he managed to get out the building, but by that time Dani had called the police. As soon as she had told Bella to call 911 she had ran right after Gates.

When Gates got outside, he paused. What would be do now? He had ridden a taxi here and he couldn't do that with a squirming Chipmunk in his grasp. He scanned the parking lot and sighed. He would have to steal a car.

Inside the theater, the audience was in a stunned silence. Did that man just steal that Chipmunk? Brenda glanced around and grabbed Susannah as she jumped up to help Dani.

Outside, Dani had managed to find Gates. She snuck up behind him and did a roundhouse kick to his back. Her karate skills still with her, she smiled, perfect. He fell over onto the concrete and Alvin flew from his grasp.

Alvin looked around as his head spun. Where was he? He saw Dani and everything came back to him. He got up as fast as possible to run toward Dani, but Gates grabbed him before he could take a step.

"Not one more step toward me, _Danielle_." He sneered on her name. "Or else this Chipmunk is history." He didn't need to show Dani how he was going to do it, but she knew it would be bad.

She held up her hands, and glanced behind him.

"No need to do something drastic." She said, trying to stall time.

"No. You don't get it do you? These Chipmunks ruined my life." He shook Alvin forcefully. "First, they get me a promotion. Then I get bumped to the bottom, because you got away with them. Well, not this time. This little gold mine's not leaving my sight."

"Oh, well that's to bad." Gates heard someone say behind him. He wheeled and his eyes got wide. Everyone was standing behind him. Bella, with Theodore on her shoulder, Kimmie with Simon on her shoulder, Katie, Sarah, Vanessa, Nate, Ted Waters, Brenda, Pam, Mary McCain, Anthony, and Jonathan with Dylan and Susannah standing in the front sneering at the man they had once thought was their father. Susannah was the one who spoken. "Because, you're going to have to give him back." She continued.

"Who's going to make me?" He asked.

"Who's going to make you?" Dani scoffed. "There you go acting like a child again! Didn't we already go over this when you held Theodore hostage?"

He sniffed, but didn't say anything. Dani smiled and leaned past Gates. "Hey, Simon! Do you still have that chain letter Dylan gave you to fool this clown, because we might need it again!"

"No, but I remember it!" He yelled back. "Do you want me to call him?"

Dani didn't answer, she was to busy watching Gates. He was furious, that much she could tell, but how furious?

"Why don't you give me Alvin before the police get here." She said to Gates. His head snapped up and he glared at her.

"You called the police?"

"Um, duh. You kidnapped Alvin during a concert. I'm pretty sure we have plenty of witnesses to back up my story."

"Gates!" Susannah called and he turned around. Alvin managed to stay in Dani's direction; she made a motion with her hands and he understood what to do.

"Why did you do it?" Susannah asked. "Why did you trick me into spying on the boys?"

"Because I needed an inside source and what closer source than Dani's own cousin?"

"Did you have to lie to me in the process?"

"I wasn't lying. You and Dylan are twins."

There was a stunned silence. No one moved, except for Gates.

"Yes. I took you and your mother got Dylan. I didn't want you, so I put you up for adoption."

Susannah looked like she had been slapped in the face. "How could you? What is your problem?" She paused. "Wait. You may be my parent, but you are NOT my father." She took a step toward him, but Dylan managed to hold her back. "You will never be anything, but the person who tried to steal my family from me." She wrestled herself out of Dylan hold and started walking toward him again.

"Now wait, Susan-. OW!" Alvin had bit his hand and before he could stop himself, his instincts kicked in and tried to get rid of the thing that was hurting him. He flung his hand out and Alvin went up into the air.

Dani, who had thought Gates would throw him forward instead of up, dove to the ground. She skidded across the ground and landed right under Alvin. He landed in her hands uninjured.

* * *

**I told you I don't write conflict well. Bleh, I don't like this chapter.**

**Anyway, there's only one chapter left. WAAA! BUT, I already have the first chapter for Bad Luck Days finished.**

**Everyone knows the drill 3 Reviews, last update. I've got 104 now, so I expect 107. **

**Review!**


	32. Of Homework and Bite Marks

**After three months of Writer's Block and me ranting about reviews, here it is. Three months of work finally finished! The final chapter. -Sniffle- It's so sad. I was trying to stall finishing this story, but it had to be done. **

**This chapter is really short, but that's just because it's just the wrap up. **

**Review reply to **Chipmunklover636: **I know whenever I say chapters aren't that good, they end up being good. But I hold my work to a certain standard, and when I don't meet that standard, I automatically count it as bad. The last chapter was bad in my opinion because it had a bad ending. I couldn't figure out how to end it. So when I cut it short with Dani catching Alvin, I deducted like 3 points from my rating. And thanks for the Cake! **

* * *

Dani sighed whenever the police took Gates away. They had arrived right after Alvin had landed in Dani's hands.

Susannah was in a trance. Her whole life had just come crashing down around her ears. Everything she had known, had been stomped on by the words of a maniac. But at least she had earned herself a brother. As she watched Dylan putter around Dani and the boys, she realized how much she looked like Dylan. They both had black hair, the same face shape, and were the same height. The only real difference she could see was their eye color. She had green while he had blue.

But she also realized how fortunate she was to have such a huge family that loved her.

Dani winced when pain exploded over her stomach. She lifted her shirt up to see what was going on and gasped. Her whole stomach was covered in scratches, a few bleeding. Her shirt must have been lifted up when she had slid across the ground, and the ground had gained access to the soft skin. She carefully pulled her shirt back down and walked toward her mother.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Later that night, they were finally cleared to leave. The police had to question everyone to get a clear view of what had happened, and they had arrested Gates for kidnapping.

Dani quickly climbed into the limousine that was waiting of them outside the theater.

"Things are finally back to normal." She said to herself.

"Yes." Simon replied. "Except for one thing. I think it's a good change, but Alvin might not see it that way."

"What change?" Dani asked, suspicious.

"Alvin has to give up all of his monster stuff."

"WHAT?!" Alvin jumped from the floor and onto the seat, so he could see Simon clearly.

"We proved she wasn't a witch, so you have to give up all of your monster stuff."

"But she _was_ a witch. Or only one letter away."

"Doesn't count." Simon replied, smiling at his victory.

"What are you talking about doesn't count? It has to count for something!"

"Nope. When we get back home, I get your monster book."

"What!?"

Dani tuned it out and looked at Theodore. He was sound asleep. She smiled and patted his tiny head.

oOo

"Hey, Dani." Alvin said the next day. "We were thinkin'. And we decided that we liked doing this concert. Do you think we could do this more often?"

Dani's eyes bulged. "Um. You'll have to talk to Mom."

XxXxXxxXxXxXx

"I don't know, Alvin." Brenda replied when Alvin asked later. "I'll have to think about it."

"Okay." He quietly walked away.

XxXx A Few Weeks Later XxXx

"Hey, Simon." Alvin asked as he was doing his homework. "What did you get for number two?"

Simon looked at the top of his page. "27."

Alvin glanced his page. "Me too!" He said as he erased his answer and put Simon's. "What about number six?"

"Um. 39." He looked at his paper and wrote down another answer. "You know, Alvin, cheating won't get you anywhere."

"I'm not cheating." Alvin replied. "I'm simply trying check my work with yours."

"Alvin. We all know you're smart, but you lack the attention span to actually do the work. Can you at least _try_, for once?"

"Fine."

"Good." Simon looked back at his paper and worked on another problem.

Alvin tried, he really did. But he was too tempted. He quickly glanced at Simon's paper.

_"You gave me the_ _wrong answers?!"_ He yelled throwing his pencil down.

"Hehe. Yeah. You need to learn the do the work yourself."

"What kinda brother are you?! You were going to let me fail?!"

"No. I was just trying to teach you a lesson."

"To heck with lessons." Alvin launched himself at Simon.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxX

"Hi, boys." Brenda said as she walked by the table an hour later. But she backed up when she saw something interesting.

"Alvin?" She asked her eyes getting wider by the second. "Why is there a huge _bite_ mark on your hat? _And what is that on_ _your ear?!__"_

Dani just happened to be walking by when her mother started yelling.

"What have I told you two about fighting?! I was totally considering letting you do some concerts or even a tour during the summer, but I think you just blew that!"

"But Brenda!" Alvin wailed, getting on his knees. "We're really sorry. We won't do it again!" He glared at Simon and pulled him down too. "Right Simon?"

Dani sighed, somethings never change. She quietly walked back up the stairs where Susannah, Sarah, and Theodore were waiting. They owed her some money.

* * *

**Well, that's it! That's the end! YAY! I seriously thought about just letting this story drop, because it was getting to complicated. But I'm glad I finished it. **

**Who can guess where I got the bite in the hat from? Go ahead, guess!**

**Now, for thank you's!**

**First awards:**

**1) First one goes to Lord Narf, because he reviewed almost every chapter. (I know he's going to review the one's that he didn't get a chance to read yet, so I'm going to go ahead and give him credit.) **

**Number of reviews: 26 signed and 2 not signed. Hoping that number will get bumped up to 32.**

**2) **Chipmunklover636 **gets this one, because even though she doesn't have an account, she made an effort to review almost all of my chapters.**

**Number of reviews: 11**

**3) cullenzutarakyorufan- otherwise know as Bella! You get an award for letting me bounce ideas off you, and for being so supportive. She's not a huge Chipmunk fan, but she still read all of my stories. THANKS!**

**Number of reviews: 8**

**4) DiceRox09. My second most reviewer. YAY! For you.**

**Number of reviews: 21 Almost all of 'em!**

**No more awards, but I have a lot of people to thank! **

**First, thanks to everyone who reviewed my oneshots! I can't put everyone up yet, because I'm not done with the oneshots just yet.**

**Second, thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! (Number in parentheses signals how many chapters they reviewed.**

**hallhomestead (3) (He kinda dropped off the edge of the Earth. No one knows what happened to him. But he did PM me a couple of months ago, saying something about him getting grounded. Who knows?) **Simon's Girl (1), **ASEandAATCrules (3,) 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373 (formerly know as Monkeykbs (6), Liana-Wolfe (1), CrazyCartoomGirl (12), Diana 26.5 (2) (I considered the one you sent me on dA a review.) **Jeanette526 (1). **If I forgot anyone, please tell me, and I'll add you on.**

**Not as many as last time, but I'm not complaining. I know I rant about not getting reviews a lot, but if I don't get them, I usually start to think people don't like what I write.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read. I'm going to take a few days rest and then start working on the cartoon fanfiction. It should be out by Saturday or Sunday.**

**Thanks for reading! And remember to review one more time!**

**-Elizabeth**


	33. Of More Questions and Wrap ups

**Okay people, as promised, here it is. The last chapter of Cousin Troubles. (I think.) (I might have to write another one if I didn't phrase this one right, or it opens too many questions.)**

**Well, I have been thinking about writing another chapter for this, because that last one just left to many loose ends. And a recent review pushed that thought over the edge, so here's the final (I think) chapter.**

**(Yes, I know. It's short.)**

* * *

Vanessa eyes bolted back and forth as she was escorted across the terminal by Dani. The young girl had insisted to take her to the airport, even though Dani's own plane back to Texas didn't take off for three days.

As they walked, Dani tried to keep up pleasant conversation, but Vanessa seemed to be out of it. She replied at the right times with either an approite "yes" or "no", but Danielle could tell that something was on her mind.

"Is something wrong?" She asked the woman walking beside her.

"No." Vanessa replied right on cue.

"Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet."

Vanessa sighed and rubbed her nose. "I'm just a little worried. It seems like we got away from Gates too easily, and Waters still seems off to me." She tried to smile at the girl standing next to her, but only managed a grimace.

"I've been thinking the same things." Danielle agreed quickly. "And I talked to Nate about Waters. He's gonna keep a close eye on him, but I have a feeling that we'll be seeing him again.

"Gates is probably going to get parole, even if he kidnapped Alvin and Simon in front of all those people. His company has enough money to get him out of jail." Dani sighed and looked at the brown haired woman standing next to her.

Vanessa nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you? I can help. I have enough money for a hotel..."

Dani sighed. "No. You go back home."

"I live in Houston." Vanessa tried to offer helpfully.

Dani smiled at her and nodded. "I understand, but we live at least two hours away from Houston. If we need help, I'll call you."

Vanessa tried to meet Dani's smile, but couldn't. "I'm still getting a weird vibe from all of this." She was amazed that she was having his conversation with a fourteen year old girl, but Danielle seemed mature for her age. "But then again, I never had a normal life, so I get weird vibes about everything."

"I guess we have more in common that I realized. I have a weird life now, too." Dani laughed quietly, but it held no emotion.

"My life wasn't weird, just not normal." Vanessa replied. "I grew up a orphan; I never did find out what happened to my parents... I was always getting shuffled back-and-fourth from foster home to foster home. Most people didn't want me because of how I looked." She shrugged. "I got used to the weird looks, but it seemed every person I encountered was waiting for me to turn bad. That was why I set myself to help you and the Chipmunks. If I hadn't have won that contest, I would've found a way here."

Dani bit her lip as a lot of questions bubbled to the surface, but she was determined to keep them in. "I'm glad you _did_ win that contest, _even though we didn't know about it." _She mumbled the last part and Vanessa let out a chuckle.

"I just wish I could've done more. Anyone could've stopped Gates when he was running down that hallway, and I still let him get outside."

"Yes, anyone could've tripped him, but I doubt Simon would have run to that person. He probably would've run in the opposite direction and Gates would've gotten him again."

Vanessa thought about what Dani had said and sighed.

"Well," Vanessa said as she stopped in front of her terminal. "Here's my stop." She gazed at the board. The huge words: _Houston, Texas, now boarding _blinked on and off as a woman called out seat numbers.

Dani looked at board too and held out her hand. "Thank you for all the help. I wish we could thank you even more..." She trailed off.

"It's nothing. I knew Gates would try something and I needed to stop it." She grabbed Dani's hand and pulled the girl into a hug. Dani tensed up for a second, but then relaxed into the hug. After a few seconds, they pulled away and Vanessa grinned at Dani.

"Bye." Dani mumbled and Vanessa turned and walked toward the board and woman. She turned and waved and Dani raised her hand in a wave also.

* * *

When Dani got back to the hotel, her mind was elsewhere, so she didn't notice the hand that came out of nowhere to grab her shoulder.

"Gah!" She yelled as she spun around on her heal with her hands up.

"Danielle! Danielle! Calm down!" A male's voice called. Dani's eyes flicked around as she looked for the source of the voice.

"Come into the light." She barked as she started to turn. As a man came into her line of sight, she sighed and let her hands down.

"I'm sorry I startled you, Danielle." Nate said as he walked in front of Dani with his hands raised. "But I have a grave matter to speak to you about."

Dani glanced around and nodded.

"Do you want to talk to just me, or the boys too?"

Nate glanced around and opened the door to the limousine. "Just you." He answered as he ducked inside. Dani nodded and followed him.

XxXxXxXxX

When Dani got finally got back to the hotel room, there were many dangerous thoughts swirling in her head.

_How could Waters do that? How long will we have? What will be his next move? Should I tell the boys?_

She shook her head to clear it as a section of her conversation with Nate came back:

_"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone what I just said. It's imperative that you act like we never spoke. Not even Ted know's that I'm on to him."_

She had nodded, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it away from them for long. No one in her family was stupid, they would figure it out eventually. And when they did, she would have to tell them...

* * *

**Well, there it is. Imagine that this chapter takes place in the middle of the one before this one. Like right before the XxXx A Few Weeks Later XxXx mark.**

**Please, review! And tell me if you're even more confused, and if I need to write another chapter to clear up any confusion.**

**The only part you're allowed to be confused on is the conversation with Nate. That is kinda setting the stage for the sequel.**

**Please, please, please reveiw! Please?!**

**rEvIeW**


End file.
